Wanted
by Rachy Babes
Summary: A girl goes missing from Cardiff.With her dissapearence the rift starts acting up,meanwhile on the other side of the rift the missing girl has her own problems.It's rated M for some language,violence,some gore and adult scenes in the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Wanted

"**Rachel, don't go to far now love," Shouted Michelle Falcon to her 6 year old daughter.**

"**Yeah, Yeah," the little girl murmured. It was the automatic response to most questions directed to the charismatic little girl.**

**Rachel was in the park, going to watch her big brother play football.**

**Her mum was just a few feet behind, watching her skip down to the field, when the child was distracted. Michelle's darling daughter had turned her head to look at something and then simply disappeared in a flash of orange light. Michelle's eyes darted around the park as if her baby would simply re-appear, like nothing so horrible, so impossible could happen. **

**Last thing Rachel had remembered was watching a butterfly on a petal, the butterfly was beautiful. She had never seen anything like it it's wings turned a different colour whenever it flapped them. Then she was falling into pure blackness, nothingness, Hell.**

*******

**She opened her eyes, that dream again, she took the gun from the holster on her leg and tapped it gently against her head,**

"**Get out of there," she murmured. Putting the gun back in it's rightful place.**

**She jumped from the tree in which she was resting in, landing gracefully on the ground, wings and a tail come in handy. She went to the stream and looked in the water's reflection. **

**It was years, eleven to be exact, since she had been in Cardiff. It was years since she was on earth. She had fallen through the rift, into the void. The gap between dimensions, and the memory haunted her every time she closed her eyes. A fifteen year old who was still afraid of the dark.**

**In the void she had picked up a "friend" a creature from the void, a demon, or at least that's what she called it a creature that was as large as a horse, claws and teeth stronger than steel and sharper than knives. With great wings and a devil tail for balance. Rachel and the demon had hit each other at such speeds that they bonded giving Rachel all the abilities of the creature and the creature shared her mind, she had landed in the Vegas galaxies, she lived and ruled in Vegas 4.**

**When she had landed lost and confused in the middle of a busy market. She was taken in by a gang of crooks. As she had grown up, she had learnt how to survive in a place like this. She was well armed all the time and wore black leather pants, knee high boots and a specially made crop top, black of course. She wore fingerless gloves and a black strip of leather across her face as a mask.**

**The only reason she wore the mask was because over the years she'd steadily built up the reputation as most wanted alien creature in the universe. This in her opinion was ludicrous, for many reasons, 1. In her eyes, she wasn't an alien just an alien hybrid, there IS a difference. 2. She had only ever killed someone in self defence ( which as the price on her head was getting higher, so was the body count.) and 3. The only reason she was wanted so much is no one could catch her and she was beginning to hurt the Time Agency's good reputation. She walked away from the stream and walked towards the city, she smiled as she saw it, neon lights of unimaginable colours flashing everywhere, people, human and alien alike hustling and bustling around in the dead of night. She let her gaze leave the city. Bordering the outsides of shops were time agents. Looking for her, more and more arriving everyday to try and catch the elusive alien, Fawks.**

**Rachel looked to the sky, and sighed. No matter where you went in the universe the stars were the same. They whispered comfort to lost girl so far from home. **

**Rachel wandered down into the city, as the sun began to creep along the horizon. She took the alley way into the market, stepped to the mouth of it and walked into the crowd. She walked along browsing the stalls looking for breakfast, 42nd**** century food never looked appetising. To be frank it never tasted great either but it was food. She took a loaf of bread while passing a stall. No one noticed. She left the market. Following the crowd into the main street, now she had to be careful, this was where the majority of agents stood guard. Using a well known alley she left the streets and climbed a gutter to sit on the top of a flat roofed store. She sat at the edge and looked at the street below, taking off her black cowboy hat. A strap on her wrist bleeped, she looked down at her stolen vortex manipulator. She opened it pressed a button and a voice she knew echoed out , **

"**Turn round, love." **

**She did as instructed as a bullet was fired.**

**She rolled just in time to avoid it, she picked up her hat. And ran, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. She could hear the pursuer behind her, but he was having a harder time with the jumping. Rachel had a built-in balance beam. A tail. They were nearing the last building of the street, she drew both guns that were on her hips, unclipped the safety, and slowed turning to face her pursuer. She was at the edge of the building. **

"**You always give a warning," she smiled at him.**

"**Only seems fair, your just a kid." the man smirked at her.**

"**Yeah, but I'm the most wanted kid in the universe," she grinned, taking another step nearer the edge. "And if you don't mind me asking when are you ever fair?"**

"**Hey now, no need to be like that,"**

"**Yeah, because I'm always nice to someone who shoots at me whenever they get the chance." the man took a step towards her,**

"**ah! Stop it!" she said toward the confident man.**

"**What you gonna do bout it, eh?" he smirked again. Rachel took a backwards step off the edge of the building. To her surprise her pursuer followed.**

**There was a flash, and then a mouth full of sand. Rachel got up, absolutely befuddled. **

**There was coughing next to her, the man who had been after her spat out a load of sand and sat up. **

"**Where are we? What did you do?" Rachel asked accusingly.**

"**I didn't **_**do**_** anything!" the man protested. It was only now she got a proper look at him. He was slim, muscular and handsome. He was wearing what appeared to be jeans, a white top and a red jacket on top, he had two guns, one strapped to each leg, in a western style. She met his eyes and he was staring right back at her. He smirked at her,**

"**Like what you see?" **

"**Seen better," Rachel retorted, but she dropped her eyes and felt herself blushing non the less.**

"**Captain John Hart, and who are you?" the words rolled off his tongue, like these words were well rehearsed.**

"**Fawks." she muttered.**

"**I know that, what's your real name?" **

"**Like I'm going to tell you," she instantly regretted saying this. **

_**Idiot! That's meant to be your real name.**_

"So you do have a real name," he smirked.

Rachel simply stalked off, heading towards the forest that was at the edge of the beach they had landed on, after this man, John, had tried to shoot her she lost her breakfast. She heard steps behind her, John was following her.

"What do you want? Leave me alone!" Rachel snarled. She was in no mood for an annoying time agent.

"Well my strap has burnt out it's useless," he gestured to the strap. Unlike Rachel's which was flashing and whirring, trying to figure out what happened, John's was blank no noise or lights.

_Don't believe him. _A voice whispered from the back of her mind.

"So… why should I care?" Rachel turned to face him.

"Well you're stuck too. Yours might be able to tell us where we are but it doesn't work as a teleport. Does it?" he said this in a superior voice.

_Arrogant sod._

"So what if I'm stuck too, I can look after myself."

He chuckled, "Yeah, but you've never been on your own, have you?"

"What's it to you?"

"It's a bit different on your own," he sneered, walking up to her. Trying to intimidate her, Rachel stood her ground.

"You notice all the things that bump in the night," he whispred, as Rachel took a breath, her nosed twitched wildly, a gorgeous smell was filling her nose, it smelt of apples, and chocolate but subtley mixed with charred wood and gunpowder. A memory filled her head,

_**November 5**__**th**___

_**Rachel was sat by a roaring bonfire, sharing a candy apple with her big brother, Jimmy. There was a whistle and a bang a beautiful firework shot into the sky.**_

She shook her head trying to get rid of the memory, that girl had died. Now she was Fawks. She met John's eyes, he smiled down at her,

"Problem?"

"Nothing, just you stink." she retorted, turned her back on him and carried walking towards the trees.

_What are you doing? He might shoot you! _

_**If he was going to shoot me he'd of done it by now**_

_Why hasn't he?_

_**I don't know.**_

She listened to the debating voices as she headed to the forest, hit a tree and a bunch of bananas fell from the tree. She smiled. She hadn't had bananas for years.

She returned to the beach carrying the bananas and a bunch of twigs. John was in the exact same place she had left him, he seemed to be in shock. She raised an eyebrow at him as she passed him found a shaded spot away from the water and put down the twigs and bananas. She made her way back into the forest, and came back with some stones. She gave him a confused look and walked back to her spot she arranged the stones in a ring. Got a load of grass, placed it in the centre and set the twigs in the middle.

"Um… Are you ok mate?"

"I'm thinking,"

"Don't hurt yourself,"

He turned and chuckled, she smiled a genuine smile at him

"You want some food?" Rachel asked offering some bananas.

"Go on then,"

As he sat down he looked at her,

"What?" she snapped.

"How old are you?"

"15, like you said, just a kid. And will you stop eyeing me up,"

"It's hard not to. You gorgeous,"

Rachel blushed, and took a bite out of her banana.

_You're giving in to his charm._

_**I'm not giving in, I'm just listening. **_

"Don't try it slick, your only going to get broken hearted," she mimicked his smirk.

"Attitude, much." he laughed.

"What made you want to be a time agent," she asked changing the subject and also curious, from what she heard the Time agency was a horrible organisation, full of cruelty and hate.

"I'm not in it any more," he simply stated. Rachel's eye's narrowed in suspicion, "No, honestly. I woke up one morning, my partner had left the agency. So I started asking questions, turns out when you join they steal two years of your memory. Two whole years and I've no idea what I did or where I was." As he talked his eyes drifted into the distance. Like he was looking at something far away.

"That's awful," Rachel murmured. She knew what it was like to have blank spaces in your life.

"Yeah, they change you into the same person, so I left. Always the individual, that's me."

"Are you telling the truth,"

"Every word. Thing is the time agency doesn't like it's members leaving so.." he reached over to get Rachel's wrist but under automatic instincts she fliched away. He held his hands up in a gesture of peace,

"I'm not gonna hurt you, love. Trust me." She looked into his eyes, he looked genuine. She gave him her wrist, he opened the flap and pressed a few buttons on her wrist strap. A blue hologram showing John appeared there was a number above it.

"How much?" Rachel asked. She had never bothered to learn alien language, she always had someone to do it for her.

"A lot, but not as much as you."

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well they'll be after you too."

"I was thinking I'll do what you do,"

"Cause mischief?"

"Cause mischief," he laughed.

Rachel took off her hat revealling a head of short luscious brown hair.

John had an overwhelming urge to reach out and stroke her face. He stopped himself. It was just lust, he was convincing himself as Rachel reached into her hat, pulled out two bottles of silver-ish thick liquid.

She grinned, not noticing John's hand twitch towards her, took the top of one and gave the other to John.

He took the top off his.

She raised her bottle.

"To mischief," she smiled.

"To mischief," They started a fire and drank to mischief and she listened to his tale, without revealing much about her to him.

***

Toshiko Sato was having a bad day, she had been called into work early. Again. She made her way into the tourist office, Ianto wasn't there so she simply walked up to the desk and pressed the button, went through into the lift a when she went through the cog door she could already smell coffee. _Thank God for Ianto. _

"Tosh, that you?"

"Only Ianto is ever in this early without request. Of course it's me. What's the problem, Jack?"

"Well the rift signals were going insane earlier could you have a look?"

"Couldn't you of done it when it was happening,"

Jack gave his signature grin as his eyes darted over to Ianto, "We were busy,"

Tosh rolled her eyes. Sat at her desk and pulled up the readings, Jack was right. They were weird nothing Tosh had ever seen. The rift had spiked sidewards and up, in a backwards Z shape. She took a sip of coffee that Ianto had just placed and tried to figure out what was happening. Was the rift going back on itself? Or possibly the machines were wrong? She couldn't figure out which was most likely.

Throughout the day the hub filled up with the usual chatter, Owen shouting and bawling in the autopsy bay, taking the mick out of Jack and Ianto. Gwen profiling, keeping them human but Tosh was still trying to figure out the rift readings, she had asked Ianto if he had ever seen anything like it in the old rift recordings, this had never happened in all the history of Torchwood. Eventually she gave up and went home, she would have to figure them out another day. __


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 now up....**

**still a bit of backstory but it's building up **

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything but the plot and OC :D**

Rachel had been with John now for at least four months. Her wrist strap had figured out that they were on kitharas bleu. A deserted island in the shallow galaxies. Just 4 weeks after they landed on the island they had found out the hard way why it was deserted the only things that inhabited the island were huge spiders, bigger than houses. John had saved Rachel from one, bringing them closer together. As long as they both stayed on the coast, they were fine the spiders hated water.

"I think we're high on potassium," said John.

"What?" laughed Rachel, they were sat on the beach, John was sat on a boulder, Rachel was leaning against his legs.

John took a bite of a banana. "Well we've been eating bananas for about 4 months. Bananas are a good source of potassium. Now we're all chilled and I've been watching the water and I'm sure it's changing colour."

Rachel laughed, "It's just blue, slick. Bright blue. Maybe you should lay off the bananas though."

"Yeah, I 'm thinking a good spider stew."

"I'm not going anywhere near those things!"

John had gone quiet again, he did that a lot. He would just stare out at space in silence, He was usually thinking.

"What you thinking about?" Rachel asked.

"Do I really smell?" he asked. Rachel burst into laughter.

"Are you serious?" Rachel asked calming down. She looked up at his face, he was deadly serious.

"No, you smell magnificent." He raised his eyebrows at her and smirked. "Really? What do I smell like?"

Rachel shook her head and smiled she hadn't meant to be so honest when she answered him it just happened.

"You smell like……Bonfire Night," she smiled and looked up at him. His face was blank, a look of confusion appeared on his face. "You know, November 5th . Celebrate a guy trying to blow up the parliament. Ringing any bells here. No." She smiled. "You smell of sweet apples, toffee chocolate, charred wood and gun powder. All mixed together in the most magnificent smell ever." She finished, that was a good explanation she thought. Suddenly her nose was bombarded with the smell, she looked up at him he was smirking at her.

"Your doing that on purpose," she gasped. He had stood up bringing her with him, and slammed her into a tree, He was pressed up against her, a tree up against her back John in front of her his arms trapping her.

"You know you smell brilliant too, you smell of mint, and honey, sugary sweet and delicious."

He was inches away from her face leaning in, then there was a noise behind her, John's eyes darted from Rachel's lips to where the noise was. He pulled away but only millimetres,

"There's someone there, you go left, I'll go right." he whispered into her mouth.

"You sure it's someone not just something," Rachel whispered back, Why did she want to kiss him so bad?

"Positive, 3..2..1" John darted to the right as Rachel went left, drawing her gun she made a full circle before meeting John again "What was it?" Rachel asked.

"I'm not sure, let's get out of the forest though."

They walked to the beach, both still on edge. As they made it to the beach, they were both shocked to see people at least 12 of them lining the beach,

"Thanks for leading us to her, John." Said one of the people stood there, Time agents.

John turned to Rachel, "Fawks, I…I never…I didn't" he could see all her emotions run across her face. Shock. Confusion. Hurt. Betrayal. More hurt.

"I trusted you." she spat. John rolled his eyes took her hand and ran back the way they came.

"Get off me!" Rachel spat, still running. She ran ahead of John easily avoiding the trees, she listened hard for the time agents but heard nothing, she slowed thinking they might have given up. A single bullet was fired with deadly aim, the bullet cracked forwards into her shoulder. She let out a roar of pain and staggered slightly.

John still running turned and shot 3 bullets in different location. Stopped running and turned to Rachel,

"You've got to keep going," he said pulling her forwards,

"We're never going to out run them, John there's too many,"

John looked around desperate for an escape in the dense forest, all he could see was a nest. _A Nest? _Spiders! The idea came to him fast as lightning.

He pushed the wounded Rachel towards the higher shrubs,

"Stay here," he told her sternly.

He walked with his usual swagger over towards the nest walked into the middle and waited, out of the corner of his eye he could see Rachel shifting, She best not bloody get herself hurt again, he thought to himself. Then found himself wondering why should he care? She was just a cocky criminal.

As he waited stood in the middle of a giant spiders nest, he found himself thinking how much this young girl was like him.

"What's your name now then?" sneered an unfamiliar voice.

He turned to see a young man, gun drawn, cruel look in his eye.

"Captain John Hart,"

"What are you doing, John?"

"Well, I'm currently stood in the middle …."

"I mean with that creature, waiting until she trusts you. Then turn her in collect the award money,"

"No, I'm sick of your agency, it's meaningless and frankly a load of shit,"

"Is she worth all this," sneered the man, his finger on the trigger.

"You know what. She is." spat John. Bracing himself for the bullet.

Rachel was knelt behind the long grass, having just heard all john had said she wasn't going to simply let him get shot. With her gun drawn she pointed it at the time agent, her demon vision kicked in, focusing on the man she took aim, her vision seemed to zoom in on her target. Her finger on the trigger and with a crack the agent's gun was shot out of his hand, simultaneously there was a horrid screaming noise she saw john drop to the ground as the mother spider scuttled towards her nest. John was at Rachel's side.

"How did you do that?" Rachel asked confused.

"Doesn't matter. Run" he dragged her up by her good arm and ran through the forest. They had reached the edge of the forest, and the end of the road, below them was a sheer drop.

John turned to Rachel. She could hear shouting behind them.

"Do you trust me?" john asked her. His eyes darting to the drop below.

"What?" she asked, following his gaze. She could fly. John could not.

"Do you trust me?" he repeated, slightly more urgent. He offered his hand. She took it and they jumped.

***

"Jack we've got to weevils up on East Moors road." Shouted Gwen.

"Right, Gwen you go with Owen, Ianto with me. Tosh you ok here,"

"Right," Tosh shouted as everyone rushed out, she brought up the CCTV. So she could see her colleagues and their prey. If Jack was driving they would be there in minutes. Tosh could see the weevils they looked lost and confused as the huge Black SUV pulled up. The rift alarm went of Tosh pulled up the readings, she couldn't believe it the rift was repeating the same pattern as it had weeks ago the backwards Z shape. This time she knew it couldn't possibly be the machines, after the first time it happened she had gone through everything she could think of. There was nothing wrong with the computers, the rift was going back on itself, this wasn't effecting Cardiff, at least from what torchwood knew. But Tosh guessed two things, either someone had a way to control the rift and was causing havoc. Or the rift was targeting someone somewhere. As her colleagues re-entered the hub minus Owen and Ianto, they must have been putting the weevils in the cells.

"Jack, come here just have a look at this." called Tosh as Owen and Ianto wandered back into the main hub. Jack wandered over,

"What's up?" He asked. He was looking at the readings and frowned.

"Is it effecting Earth?" He voice changing to Captain mode.

"Not that we know off, why do you know what's happening?" Tosh asked desperate for a solution to the problem.

"No, I don't know what's happening but I don't like the look of it." he said concerned.

Toshiko looked back at the readings they had returned to normal, for now. Who knew what was happening and where.

John woke up in a field, the grass was green and glowing slightly in the darkness. He looked down at his strap which was whirring away. Finally, he thought. He looked around Fawks was nowhere to be seen. A black pool of dread was instantly forming in his stomach. Then he found himself wondering why he cared so much again. His vortex manipulator bleeped telling him he was on Sviti Kun.

"FAWKS!!!!" john shouted calling out for the young girl.

"No need to shout," he heard coming from his left.

"He turned to see her wandering her way to him. He went to her and gave her a hug. When he pulled back she just looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"What?" he asked

"Who are you and what have you done with John Hart," she laughed.

John simply shook his head and asked her about her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that,"

"You forgot that you got shot,"

"I've been in worse pain, compared to that it's nothing. You're going to have to look away though," she said taking off her long black coat. "Turn around!" she snapped at him.

When john turned his back Rachel took her top off leaving her in just a bra. She closed her eyes, focusing on the pain in her shoulder, she concentrated harder pinpointing the foreign object, the bullet, she concentrated and stretched her neck up and her shoulder down, she felt the bullet shimmy slightly. She let out a hiss of pain.

"You OK?"

He came up to her and put his hand on her good shoulder she turned and looked at him, he was trying to stay looking at her face but it wasn't working.

"Oh stop it," she laughed. "just get the bullet out of my shoulder,"

"Right, yeah." he mumbled she passed him a pair of tweasers from her pocket. He got the bullet,

"You ready? 3...2.."

"OW!!"

"Stop being a wuss" he laughed. "Now what?"

She closed her eyes and focussed on the pain, she let out a sigh. She felt the skin re growing over the wound.

"Woah, that's ……impossible," she heard john murmur.

"Not impossible, just very unlikely. Did you mean what you said? On that island. Did you mean it?" she asked looking up at him, now fully dressed.

"Every word,"

Rachel walked up to him, stood on her tip toes and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Then she walked away looking for shelter.

John stood there, his hand on his cheek which was still tingling, and he let out a sigh, and followed her walking away until she shouted back.

"Oi, you coming or what?"

He followed her, he always would.

**sweet ending sorry it took so long to update**

**Review please xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**this is one of the last back story chapters we re going back to cardiff soon.**

**just so u kno i dont know anything about guitars. at all just imagine a futuristic looking guitar.**

"Why are we heading towards the forest that is bound to be full of nasties?" asked John

"Cos, people don't go towards nasties, ergo, nasties equals safety," replied Rachel wandering from the open field they had been stood in towards a dense forest. She was picking up sticks on the way. They reached the edge of the forest and went a little further in, she sat on a stump and set up the firewood. John sat on a flattish rock and simply watched her, after she had set up the wood she closed her eyes and pointed at the fire. A spark of electricity shot from her finger tip. It ignited the wood. She looked up at John and smirked,

"Cool in it?"

He simply laughed. "How do you do it?"

"That's what I'm going to tell you. You didn't give up on me, you said I was worth dying for. Why?"

"I don't know, you just, don't seem evil, you're too good."

Rachel smiled at him, "So do you want to here my story?"

"Go on then,"

"My name, my real name is Captain Rachel Falcon."

"Captain? A real captain?"

"Yup Captain of the thieves in all the Vegas Galaxies. It was either captain or king,"

"King" John asked incredulously

"Yeah as in King of thieves. Anyway originally I was from 21st century Cardiff. I had it all, mum and dad, big brother, little sister, great friends and even a dog, but, I had to be the person who goes against all the odds, I was the 1 in 6 and a ½ billion who falls through the rift into the void and lives to tell the tale. In the void I bashed into a great big demon thing we sort of bonded into one person. I got super powers, the draw back I also got a voice in my head that never shuts up, the demon shares my mind, also if I ever lose my temper I turn into a big scary demon thing. I don't remember anything that happens if I change though. Just a lot of pain then nothing, it's like getting lost in your own house."

John sat silently taking in every thing she was saying.

"Now I landed just a little 6 year old girl in the middle of a market place in Vegas 4. In so much pain I thought I had already died and gone to hell. But always tough, I got over it, did what I've got to do to survive. But, still not so good with the dark or claustrophobia. That's about it really." she took off her hat. And pulled a guitar from inside it.

"How did you do that?!" he asked.

"Oh, this." she said patting the hat. "A friend gave it to me when I was 12, he didn't say how it worked he just told me it's bigger on the inside."

She put the guitar across her knee and ran her fingers down the neck, like she was stroking it. At first glance, the guitar was an electric one, but looking closer it looked like the perfect cross between an electric and acoustic. It was jet black shaped like an electric guitar but had a sound hole like an acoustic. Along the neck of the guitar was what appeared to be switches and levers that could be moved along the length of the guitar clearly for different notes and chords. She pulled her fingers across the strings making the guitar sing. She started playing a tune, soft almost a lullaby but there was something that stopped it being one it seemed to hard, it didn't quite flow. John stood and walked round the fire to next to her, she budged up to give him some room on her seat, he sat next to her and put his left hand on the neck of her guitar and wound his other hand round her and on top of the body of guitar. Rachel was suddenly aware of how close his face was to hers. He turned to look at her, her nose flaring as the wonderful smell of November 5th filled her nose. John looked down at her and smirked.

"Stop that," she snarled.

"Stop what?" he crooned.

"Dazzling me with the pheromone tricks and thinking your so irresistible," she smiled because for a moment he looked taken a back, then he leant forward, and whispered in her ear

"I don't think I'm irresistible. I know I am." as he pulled away he nibbled her ear lobe and gave her a gentle kiss sending shivers down her spine. She pulled away to see him smirking at her

"Give it up I am way out of your league," his face never changed but he simply ran his left hand from the guitar down her arm to her ribs and stroked down resting his hand on her waist, they both watched the goose bumps rise and fall from his touch on her arm.

"Course you are," he muttered. Bringing his other hand around her waste he rested it on top of hers.

"Why do you wear fingerless gloves?" he asked his eyes on his hand on top of hers.

"Oh, well if I touch anyone with the palm of my hand I read their emotional climate, it kind of leaves me a bit stunned there's normally a lot of information in someone, it gives me a killer head ache."

"What's my emotional climate saying?" she put the guitar they were both still holding, back into her hat and took of the glove on her right hand, along her wrist John could see old scars, track marks.

"Let's find out." she smiled at him. As she put his hand to his face he felt a small tingle on his face. She looked a bit taken a back, her brow furrowed in concentration. Then she took her hand away and chuckled.

"What?" John asked.

"You're a lot simpler than the majority of your species,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well there are 6 basic emotions that spread into a load of others, the basic emotions are love, joy, surprise, anger, sadness and fear. These then spread into 25 emotions which spread into more. It gets boring but you get it right?"

"Yeah I got it"

"Well normally a human is feeling practically every emotion at the same time that's what gives me a head ache. But with you I'm just getting lust, sexual frustration, torment and loneliness. The only one that is complicated is lust. And it's you so I had guessed that before, the last two are only subconscious. The first two are your main emotions."

"That's from being around you for so long," he smirked shifting closer. "What about your other hand does that do the same thing?"

"Not quite, that shows other people my emotions,"

"Can I see,"

"It may blow your head up," she warned him

"I've lived through worse."

"Suit yourself," taking her other glove of and placing it against his face.

Suddenly John was bombarded with emotions that weren't his he felt them as though they were, so many emotions at one time was incredibly confusing. Now he knew why she wore gloves. She took her hand away from his face and the emotions stopped.

"Are you OK?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm … fine. Do you feel like that all the time?"

"I've got two lots of emotions remember, demon shares my head. Not all the time though, the lust is never that much, that's just cause of you,"

"We could always just shift the lust into blissfulness." he smirked his voice full of innuendo.

"Give it up," she yawned

Sitting herself on the floor and covering up with her coat.

"Good night," she said sleepily

_Good Night_ the demon whispered in her head

"Good Night, Captain Rachel Falcon." John smiled. Chucking more wood on the fire.

Millions of miles and years away, Jack was watching Ianto sleep, he was so peaceful all the stress lines from work left behind. He put his head back on the pillow staring at the bleak ceiling of his bunker. His mind wandering into old memories, he remembered when he first joined torchwood a weird pattern in the rift had happened then, then something big had come through. Jack wondered whether it was a similar occurrence. Maybe the rift's way of a warning. But he could worry at more godly hours, for now he would sleep.

***

It was pitch black, the only light was the fire. John was sat thinking over the load of information he had received from Fawks, Rachel.

He looked over at her sleeping, she was twitching and mumbling, tossing and turning. She woke up with a gasp, sitting up immediately and looking around, disorientated. John rushed to her side,

"Your alright, just a dream, your ok." he looked at her face her eyes had changed colour, they were electric blue, just blue no pupil no iris just fully blue. John was taken a back, then she blinked. Her eyes changing back to the light gold shade they were normally, a human eye.

"Sorry," mumbled Rachel.

"What for?" John asked pulling her into a hug.

"My eyes, they change colour, they go demon." the way she spoke made her sound ashamed.

"Doesn't matter, though I do prefer your eyes when they are like this. Never seen anyone with eyes like you." he lulled. She leaned against him, taking in the comfort. John leant his cheek against the top of her head. He didn't want her to fell unsafe, or scared or any of the awful emotions that he knew she felt. He just wanted her to be happy and safe and loved. Why? He wondered, a tiny voice in the back of his head told him he was in love with her. Was he? He didn't know, he felt completely different when he had been in love with Jack. With Jack it had just been sex and frustration, and a dead end job that could kill you any moment, with Rachel it was completely different, of course he wanted her she was beautiful and funny, cocky, smart and practically his equal, she could make him shut up which no one could do. She left him dazed if she said or did something that would catch him by surprise. In Rachel's head a similar thought pattern was happening.

_Your in love with him_

_**What?**_

_You are in love with John_

_**No I'm not**_

_Yes you are_ the demon searched through Rachel's memories pulling up the ones with John and emphasizing the feelings

_**That's …ridiculous I've only known him like 4 months**_

_So, true love_

_**I'm not in love**_

_How would you know you've never been in love before_

_**Neither have you! You're a demon! You don't love, do you?**_

_No I don't but when I've got a human brain I do, tell him._

_**It's not that simple **_

_Why not?_

_**It's just not, we don't get close remember, people just leave or die it's always the same**_

_Just give him a chance_

"When's your birthday?" John asked her, cutting her mental conversation short.

"That's a complicated question,"

"Well when were you born,"

"December 31st 1999 at 11:59 p.m,"

"Wow, cool birthday," Rachel smiled, then John looked at his strap, you're 16 in two days.

"What? Really." she laughed.

"Well, how did you know you were fifteen,"

"I've not been on earth for at least nine years, I was 6 when I was on earth, you go to sleep John I'll keep watch," John didn't want to leave her on her own. But she could look after herself she had been doing for nearly ten years now.

***

In Cardiff the hub was finally awake, Jack wandered out of his office and asked Toshiko to pull up the strange rift activity readings.

"Ianto, do we have anything in the archives, records maybe of strange rift activity?"

"I'll have a look," and he disappeared down the stairs.

"Why what's wrong Jack?" asked Gwen

"I'm not sure yet," Jack frowned.

Ianto reappeared with a file of papers, and gave them to Jack he opened the folder had a look at the first page.

"Boardroom meeting 2 minutes," he told everyone.

Jack was sat at the top of the table, everyone had taken their seats apart from Ianto who was giving out coffee,

"I think these weird rift readings we are receiving are a way of the rift warning us of something coming. Something big. It's happened before, we just didn't realise it. Now according to this," he showed an old reading. "The rift gives 2 warnings then on the third one the thing comes through. But we cant count on this information, we don't know how reliable it is. Send a warning out to torchwood 2 if anything comes through, we may need there help."

***

"Close your eyes"

"They are closed," chuckled Rachel.

"Don't peek," warned john.

"I'm not," Rachel had woken up this morning, with breakfast in bed, well sort of. it had been a few berries and a grilled fish, and technically she was a sleep on the floor not a bed but, technicalities aside it had still been nice. Now it was the evening, and john had made her close her eyes for a surprise.

"Now you can open your eyes," john said.

He was holding a beautiful black satin dress. It was knee height and had a torn effect at the base.

"Oh my God. John it's gorgeous." She smiled, taking it off him, "From one of your lady friends I'm guessing,"

"How do you know it's not mine?" he joked. "Go put it on there's more surprises on the way."

Rachel smiled fondly at him, "I told you I don't want a big thing. I've not had for the majority of my life. I don't need it now."

"That's only cause you've not had me," he grinned at her, it was a smile that could swoop her off her feet, it did.

"Now, go get changed, while I get things ready,"

Rachel shook her head and went to get changed. she hadn't wore normal clothes for what felt like years. As she slipped out of her long leather coat and crop top, she felt oddly vulnerable. She folded her clothes and placed them in her hat. She slipped the dress on, it felt amazing, like kisses and hugs. She concealed twp guns and a knife in her knee high boots. She walked to a small pond and washed her face. Then looked in the reflection. Knee high boots, a short dress, black leather fingerless gloves, a mask, short brown hair and golden eyes.

_Rock Chick _the demon chuckled at the back of her head.

"Hell Yeah," she laughed out loud.

"First sign of madness that," john smirked as she jumped. She hadn't heard him coming. "Talking to yourself. First sign of madness,"

"What if yourself talks back," Rachel smiled. He ignored her remark and simply looked down at her.

"You look amazing," he said.

"I look like I'm about to go trick or treating." he didn't say anything he just took her hand and started walking. She just had time to grab her hat.

He led her out into the open, the only light now was the massive moon shining above. They were stood on a hill, looking down they could see a heard of wild horse like creatures, their coats shining in the moonlight.

"Wow," Rachel whispered.

"They're still not the prettiest things here," john muttered. Rachel turned, he was staring right at her. She blushed and looked down. She heard john chuckle. He pressed a button on his strap and music blurted out.

She will be loved by maroon 5, she recognized the music from an old aged iPod she'd stole in Vegas 4 it had been filled with 21st century music. Rachel let out a small chuckle,

"What?" john asked.

"I can't stand Maroon 5,"

"Yeah, well tough I love this song, now. Dance with me." without waiting for her to say anything he took her hand and twirled her into his arms.

They carried on dancing, the song quieted down. Rachel leant against john as they slowed to the music.

"What's wrong?" john asked concerned.

"I've got a problem," Rachel muttered. "I think I've fallen in love," she looked up at john, he looked down and smiled.

"I've got the exact same problem," then he kissed her the song picked up again but she wasn't paying any attention, all she was paying attention was john's lips on hers warm and passionate. His tongue brushing against her bottom lip, asking for a way in. they fell back onto the grass, he didn't let any of his weight crush her as he broke the kiss but still not taking his lips from her skin as he began to kiss down her neck, she felt his hand brushing up her leg , under her dress. She brought his head back up to hers again. Kissing him as fireworks crashed and banged and whizzed in her head.

***

Rachel woke up, the sun was just peeking over the horizon, she looked around her, at the scattered clothes including her mask. To her left lay a stark-naked Captain John Hart. She brushed her hand through her hair and retrieved her mask and under wear. Then she let out a small giggle and rolled back. She didn't have a dream, no dreams the first time in years where she slept peacefully. Well…

John's eyes flickered open,

"Morning Stranger," Rachel smiled at him.

"Morning First timer," he replied.

"Being a universally wanted master criminal does not mean you're a universal slag as well." Rachel chuckled as he sat up and scooted over to her.

"You should just go around like that," he said kissing along her neck.

"What in my underwear, I will if you go around like that,"

"What, completely naked. Do I not even get my coat?" he chuckled.

"No,"

"Why not?"

"It's getting eaten by a horse." she laughed as john followed her eyes towards one of the silvery horses that was sniffing at the scattered clothes. It was snuffling and chewing on John's red coat. He jumped up and ran yelling after the horse, which shocked, bolted in the opposite direction, still with john's coat in it's mouth. Rachel was laughing her head off. Then it began to rain. Pouring rain, thick tennis ball size drops. Rachel grabbed her clothes and chucked them on. Back into her normal attire, then made a beeline towards shelter. Then she saw john making his way towards her. Jeans on and just his coat, his wet shirt in his hand, a purple hoof shape on his chest, as he stalked towards her he smirked, strolling through the rain pissed wet through, her heart fluttered. She couldn't help it.

_I'm going to have to agree with you. Yum._

He finally reached her.

"My strap is working, so Captain Falcon. Which way do you want to go?"

She smiled, and pointed to the sky,

"Let's go make some mischief." she grinned at him.

**Reviews make me smile XxX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Biggest Chapter So far!!!**

**My Torchwood is set just after series 2, in my opinion there is no series 3 (i didn't like it) everyone is alive, cept Owen but he's there, (You get what i mean.) **

**Enjoy..x**

Jack was finally back in Cardiff, it was freezing cold and drizzling slightly. It was so good to be home. Then a fish in a red sports car zoomed past. His eyes followed it, then a huge black SUV zoomed past with a Dr. Owen Harper leaning out the window shooting at the sports car. Some things never changed. Jack ran after them.

***

Rachel woke up screaming. Again. But this time no one was there to comfort her. She ran the dream over in her head.

_John was laughing by her side. _

"_That was bloody close," Rachel said panting._

"_They're not going to catch us, and if they do I'd make sure you would be the one to get away."_

"_No point me getting away without you, couldn't live without you anyway," she chuckled giving him a kiss._

The dream then morphed into a new scene

"_John, they're going to get us, I.. I cant run any more. John it hurts," she had cried, her leg full of pain._

"_Just a bit more, angel. Just a bit."_

"_I …can't." john was frantically stabbing buttons on his vortex manipulator. He grabbed her hand and dragged her through the vortex._

_But some one had followed them grabbing John's leg._

_She felt his hand slipping, trying to get the pursuer off . He looked at her._

"_I won't let them get you," he had whispered. "I love you, always and forever." then he let go of her hand. She fell out of the vortex with a crash. Alone. Lost. and in pain._

She had been alone since. She had spent over a year with John. And it had been the best year of her life. For sure. Now two years down the line she still couldn't get over him. She probably never would. He had made her feel strong, unafraid. Wanted.

It was ironic, really. When she was younger the time agency had made up all sorts of things she wasn't.

A cold hearted killer, merciless. Seeming dead inside. Now after the time agents had stolen John from her she was. Her eyes never glowed brilliant gold. They stayed permanently demon. An eerie electric blue.

Though for the first time in her life she was grateful for the demon. John leaving had effected it too, it hardly spoke anymore. But it was the demon that had forced her to keep going. Keep fighting for the life which someone desperately wanted to take from her. The nineteen year old demon hybrid leant back against the tree trunk she was resting against and closed her eyes.

***

_**After the events of "Kiss Kiss Bang Bang"**_

"If you need a new team member?"

"No"

"Really I could…"

"No"

"Please.." John needed Jack to let him stay. He needed Jack to see he needed to be here. If Rachel found a way to travel this is where she would come first. She'd come home.

Jack stopped when John said please. For 2 reasons,

1. John never said please

2. He could see the pain behind his eyes.

"Back to the hub." he said, pointing his gun at John. His team were completely and utterly confused.

***

Rachel was sat in a tree, her eyes closed and leant against the trunk. She felt something, a tiny dot of heat on her temple. She opened her eyes and put her hand to her face, turning her head, her eye caught the red glare. Then her mind kicked in as she dodged the sniper bullet. Her demonic vision pin pointing the killer. She leapt from the tree and with lightning speed rammed the sniper against another tree. Kicking his gun out of the way she pushed him halfway up the trunk.

"Hi there, who are you?" she asked in a false cheery note. He didn't say anything. She took her gun out of it's holster, and placed it on his Adam's apple. Then she noticed, an emblem on the side of his neck. She forcefully turned his head. On his neck was a small tattoo, a shield with an eye inside with a knife going through the eye.

"Shit," was the only thing she could say. Her captor smiled cruelly at her.

"We will get you Fawks, you don't have a chance." he snarled.

"I'd like to see you try," then she pulled the trigger, blood spraying across the tree, she dropped the body and walked away tapping at her strap.

"How are these people getting on my island?" that was the 4th assassin that had reached her deserted island, it was tiny. Just a spit of land, she could walk the perimeter in a day, the only thing on the island was her and a run down power station.

There was a bleep from her strap. It was showing an energy sign.

_What's That?_

_**Let's go find out**_

She walked towards it. It was near the power station.

***

It had been one hell of a year for all his team. With Gray coming back, Owen dying, then coming back to life. Rhys finding out, Gwen getting married and the whole team trying to get used to John. He'd been good, well for John anyway. But Jack couldn't shift the suspicion that he was waiting for something. He didn't know what. But whenever the rift alarm sounded he would be desperate to see what it was then his face would drop. But relentless, he never gave up. Jack sat back in his chair, his team were quiet. Tosh was recovering from the gun shot wound she had received from Gray. And John, though at first his team had resented him was settling into normal (as normal as you can get in torchwood) life. The rest of the team still seemed slightly suspicious, but John's charm was beginning to wear them down.

The alarm sounded,

"Rift Activity!" shouted Tosh, "Jack it's that thing! The warning system!" Tosh was glaring at the screen the backwards Z pattern bigger than the last two times. Jack was at her side,

"Where?"

"Car Park, about 3 minutes away."

"Do we have any CCTV?" asked John as he sauntered over.

"Umm…Yeah. There." said Gwen on her computer she pulled it up showing an empty car park, with a strange glowing orange light in the middle.

"Nothing's come out," Stated Ianto.

"We'll go anyway, Tosh, John Stay Here!" shouted Jack as he was leaving out the door, Gwen, Ianto and Owen following.

***

"I don't know about you but I don't like this place," Rachel whispered. Walking through the empty corridors of the power station, still following the energy signs.

_I have to agree. It's eerie. Too quiet._

Her footsteps were echoing off the walls. But she had almost reached the signals. Then she heard another pair of footsteps behind her. Both guns left the holsters at her waist instantly, safety unclipped she turned. To see a man, holding a massive gun. A 63rd century rocket launcher. She could survive a bullet wound, she could survive most things. A direct missile of that power. Not a chance.

"Listen mate, fire that in here, the whole thing goes up. We both die."

He didn't say anything. "This is a nuclear power station, might not be in business anymore but the stuff is still here. You pull the trigger we go up in green smoke,"

He still didn't say anything he just set the gun up and placed his finger on the trigger.

"Bye," he said as he pulled the trigger, Rachel turned and ran, praying that whatever the energy signal was. Could get her out of here. She rounded the corner, she heard the missile whistling behind her, she saw an orange glow at the end of the corridor. She ran towards it the missile inches behind. Then it hit her with an explosion. Pain. Nausea. More pain. Then Nothing.

She hit cold hard ground with a thud.

_**What? Why aren't I dead?**_

_Don't complain are we OK?_

She let out a groan, and lifted her head. The orange light had gone, so had the power station and the assassin. She felt something hot, wet and sticky at her arm. She looked down to see a gaping hole in her side.

"Shit,"

_**We know what happened to the missile**_.

_It knocked us through. doesn't it hurt?_

_**Like hell, but I want to know where I am first. Before I start worrying about how much damage has been caused**_.

She stood up. A growl of pain ripping up her throat. She concentrated on her wound. She had to stop the blood, she was losing too much. It started closing over. The skin forming from the sides inwards, like a spider web closing together. The skin had stretched over the wound leaving a nasty, black and purple bruise across her ribs and top of her stomach.

From what she could tell, she was in a multi-story car park. Almost at the top. She rubbed her head, she had a killer head ache, and she felt sick as a dog. There was only one thing that made her feel this bad, time travelling. She had it all the time when she was with John, for the first day she would just have to rest she felt so bad.

She stumbled over to the walls of the car park and looked out over the side.

Her heart skipped a beat.

She was in Cardiff, she could see the Millennium centre it's writing glowing in the night.

"In these stones horizons sing," she whispered. Her mum used to say that to her about their house.

"Creu Gwir Fel Gwydr O Ffwrnais Awen" she muttered the welsh words, they felt unfamiliar on her tongue. So long since she had spoke her native words. She had completely lost the accent.

Then she heard wheels on tarmac, she spun round worried. At the moment she was to weak to fight, she was tired and aching, basically fed up. A huge black SUV spun into the car park. TORCHWOOD was emblazoned all over it. She searched through her head,

_Torchwood, they're earth's alien defence, like a small informal UNIT. Kinder than the time agencies. Shall we see what happens._

_**Yeah, if anything goes wrong I'll just jump over the wall and do a **_

_**runner.**_

The car skidded to a halt. She pulled her coat around her so nothing could be seen, no guns, no swords, no grenades and no wings or tail.

She would just look like a normal girl in a hat and mask.

Four people jumped out the car guns pointed at her. Her hand twitched towards her own weapons. She was fighting all instincts,

_Don't do anything, you're a normal human girl who's in the wrong place at the wrong time._

_**Easy for you to say. Your eyes aren't electric blue.**_

Three guys and a girl had surrounded her in a loose semi-circle position, all four were looking around expecting something else.

_Stop being so confident, your meant to be afraid. Humans don't like a gun being pointed at them generally._

_**I'm not really a fan, either. **_

They lowered their guns.

"Captain Jack Harkness, and who are you?" The tallest and most handsome of the men asked, a lovely American twang in his voice. Rachel frowned smiling slightly, the words tearing into her. He sounded like John even the way words rolled of his tongue.

The woman there turned to the American and said

"Maybe she doesn't understand English, Jack. Hi," she said turning to face Rachel, "I'm Gwen," she said pointing to herself. "Your on Earth, in a place called Cardiff. It's the year 2009," she said all of this slowly. So Rachel could understand. Rachel was desperately trying not to laugh, bless her. This woman was trying to be all kind, helping her to understand and Rachel was just letting her make a fool of herself. She caught the eye of another one of the men the slimmer one, black hair. He too was trying not to laugh at Gwen. The American walked over to Rachel, she backed off a bit, he raised his hands in a gesture of piece. He took her hand and tried to kiss it, she snatched her hand away before he could.

"Don't try it, pretty boy" she snarled.

"I think she speaks English then," remarked the last man, he was young, in a suit and frankly quiet gorgeous. A welsh accent hugged his words. Like the woman, Gwen.

"Who are you then? Now we've established that you can speak English."

"Normally it's getting me to stop that's the problem." she smiled.

"Where you from?" asked Jack.

"Cardiff, Born and Bred." she smiled.

"You don't sound like your from Cardiff," said the American, Rachel's nose twitched, she could smell something wonderful, a mix of spices and herbs. Coffee and old parchment. She recognized it as pheromones, 51st century.

"You don't smell like your from earth." she retorted.

He raised his eyebrows at her,

"I never got your name,"

"Fawks," with that word they both had their guns pointed at each other, his team clearly confused, hadn't reacted.

"You've heard of me then," she alleged.

"Yeah, I've heard of you," he spat. She could hear more tires on tarmac but she wasn't paying attention she was more worried about the fact that if she was shot it would take a lot longer to heal. She was already tired.

She heard a car door slam and then a familiar voice rang out,

"I wouldn't bother Jack, you'd be on the ground before you could even _think _about pulling the trigger."

As soon as John had seen what came out of the rift he was gone. Leaving behind a very confused Toshiko. He knew that Rachel would come through at one point, he just had to wait.

Waiting over, he had to get to her quick, if Jack found out who she was she would be in trouble. Jack had believed everything the time agency had told them about her. So had John. Until he met her.

As he pulled up at the car park he could see Jack and Rachel with their guns at each others throats.

As he made his presence known, he looked straight at Rachel, her eyes demonic blue. She blinked a couple of times, and they changed. sparkling golden eyes.

Rachel felt her eyes change, her vision dimmed, but only slightly. Her grip on her guns loosened and they clattered to the floor, her body in complete shock. She took a step back, now she was against the wall. She couldn't speak. She was numb. Her mind completely blank.

John smirked at her, then he chuckled and said,

"If you could choose between all the money in the universe and coming back to Cardiff, Cardiff would win a hundred times over."

He smirked again, quoting a conversation they had had back when they were first together.

"Unless double chocolate fudge cake was involved," he continued "Then it gets complicated."

A grin broke out across Rachel's face. She let out a small sob and ran to him, he caught her in a colossal hug, spinning her around.

"I found you," he whispered to her. Then she caught him in a kiss, raw passion. Nothing else. She kind of forgot that there were 4 more people in the room. Until jack cleared his throat. John broke the kiss, and Rachel made a sound of discontent. John chuckled against her lips. Rachel tucked her head in the cove of his neck and leant against him, john looped his hands round her waist, taking her weight.

"Um…What?" asked Jack.

John smirked at him,

"Fawks, is not what we were told she was, she's none of those things, we were worse. Much worse."

"She was taken by the rift, when she was a little girl, she was lost. A victim of the rift, and you're pointing a gun at her head. I thought we looked after the rift people. Did you not consider how exhausted she must be!"

"I'm fine," yawned Rachel.

"Oh, please. You can't stand time travel, I'm surprised you haven't collapsed…."

That's when Rachel's knees buckled underneath her.

"Whoa!" said john catching her and lifting her up.

"That's completely your fault," Rachel whispered, leaning against his chest and closing her eyes taking the fantastic smell.

"We should take her back to the hub," murmured Ianto.

"Yeah I can check her over," said Owen.

"We should let her sleep first. John's right, she must be exhausted." said Gwen looking at the sleeping girl in John's arms.

Jack was simply staring at John, he had never seen him like this. Not even when he had been with him. A twinge of jealousy was at the back of his mind but he ignored it, he had Ianto. John was cradling the girl, just watching her sleep. He gently placed her into the SUV. Gwen drove John's car back.

They got back to the hub, john wouldn't let anyone else carry Rachel. They got back into the hub and explained to Tosh what had happened up there.

"Put her in the Cells," demanded Jack. A cold look on his face, he looked at the girl in disgust.

"What?" asked John outraged.

"Put. Her. In. The. Cells." pronouncing each word.

John's eyes narrowed at him but he didn't want to wake Rachel up. He took her down to the cells and found an empty one away from everything else. He placed her down gently, she would be out for hours most likely. But he didn't want her to wake up alone.

"John, come up here. Now!" jack's voice sounded over the intercom.

John rolled his eyes and mumbled under his breath. But grudgingly, went back up.

"How pissed off is he, eye-candy?" John asked Ianto on his way up to Jack's office.

"Very," Ianto simply replied.

"For Fuck's sake."

Then he entered the office.

"Hey, Gorgeous," he joked as he went in and sat on Jack's desk.

Jack's face didn't move.

"Maybe not then," he smirked.

"Why do I have the most wanted Alien in the universe. In my basement?"

"Cos that's a load of bull. And she's practically harmless unless you piss her off. And I'm in…" John stopped himself.

Jack raised his eyebrows at him. "What?"

"Nothing," John said feigning innocence.

"You were just about to say your in love with her. She's who you've been waiting for! Of course. But, she still can't be here. We should execute her."

"WHAT!?" john yelled. "How can you say something like that, what a load of crap. All that stuff that the agency told us wasn't true! They were making it up because she was making us look bad. She is harmless. And human. It's not her fault we should be the one's looking after her not putting her on death row! She's just a kid who got taken by the rift. The things she must have seen. I'm not letting you any where near her" he stormed out. He couldn't believe jack had said that. Even if the stuff about her was true, you think he'd have a bit of compassion. He was meant to be Mr. Humanity. He stormed past the rest of the team and back down to the cells. He could feel everyone's eyes on him as he left.

He walked to Rachel's cell and to his surprise found her sat up.

"Harmless? Human? A Kid?" she asked smirking.

"Well, no, sort of and basically." he smiled opening the cell door and walking in.

"You were waiting for me?" asked Rachel standing up,

"Of Course, if you found a way to travel you would come here first." kissing her forehead.

"And you are a kid,"

"I'm almost twenty."

"I guess I'm missed a couple of years,"

"Just the two,"

"I'm going to have to make up for that," he purred. Kissing down her jaw line until he found her lips, Rachel let out at moan, it just felt right. He pressed against her pushing against the wall, she was trapped and she had never felt better. Her hands found his chest, as they snaked up his shirt, john shivered. Causing Rachel to grin into the kiss, john broke the kiss and whispered,

"I'm not having that, love." pushing her half way up the wall he grabbed her by the waist, kissing her bare stomach, she let out a small laugh. Five minutes after wrestling for dominance, they were snogging again with the essential items of clothing removed.

"Oh my God," said Gwen.

"What?" asked Owen and Tosh, who were closest to her.

"I just turned on the CCTV to see how John was and …" she pointed to the screen, which showed, John and the prisoner going at it.

Owen let out a chuckle,

"Ianto! Oi, tea boy!" ianto appeared, from the torchwood kitchen with coffee.

"What?"

"You owe me a tenner."

"Really, are they…?"

Owen nodded at the screen.

"You had a bet on it?" asked Tosh smiling slightly.

"I bet Ianto that they'd be shagging within the first three hours they saw each other again," said Owen checking his watch.

"Ok, for that Tenner? Who do you reckon will tire out first?" ianto asked nodding at the screen. "I reckon John,"

"No way, She's been through the rift, she'll be shattered already. She'll go first."

"I agree with Ianto," said tosh. "She's like alien, and look at her, john will go first."

"But She has been through the rift, that's got to take it out you. And John bound to have…stamina. I agree with Owen, She'll go first."

"Okay, a tenner on john,"

"Tenner on her," they agreed.

"What you lot looking at?" asked Jack from his office.

"John and the prisoner going at it like rabbits," replied Owen.

"Really," asked Jack, walking to look at the screen. "Whoa," I thought it would take longer," chuckled jack. "Record it, that'll be fun at Christmas." Walking back to his office.

**Reviews Make me Smile.. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**5 is up now**

**disclaimer: i dont own torchwood blah blah blah....... you get the idea.**

**Enjoy...x**

"John, you're gonna break me in two," panted Rachel. As john rolled over to her side.

"You getting tired?" he remarked.

"No," Rachel lied.

He turned to her, kissing along her neck, she couldn't do anything about it he had her in his handcuffs.

"I'm more worried…about you, ahh…, breaking my back." she whispered trying not to let out moans of pure pleasure. She shoved her shoulder to try and get him off, no effect. He just moved his hands across her ribs, kissing along the nasty bruise on the top of her stomach. Coming back up along the line and nibbling on her collar bone,

"Your bones are made out of like steel, I'm not that strong."

"Mmm……yeah but you've been slamming them into concrete for like the last, 5 hours."

John chuckled, he didn't know anyone, who wasn't a time agent, who had the same kind of stamina that Rachel had.

"Let us out of these," Rachel demanded, gesturing to the handcuffs, john simply smirked,

"Why would I do that?" Rachel bent forwards kissing him, her tongue wrestling with his, trying to get the key he swallowed. She had to break the kiss for breath, she lay her head back down, disgruntled.

John looked up at her face, she was frowning at him but trying not to smile, resulting in a very cute pout, he shifted himself so he was eye level with her. He accidentally pressed against her ribs. A hiss ripped up her throat,

"Shit, sorry are you ok," asked john, worried.

"I'm fine, will you relax," said Rachel smiling, letting her head rest against the hard floor, closing her eyes for a minute, when she opened them again john's face was centimetres from hers.

She chuckled not expecting him so close, then attempted to retrieve the key again. Still no effect.

She turned her head away from him,

"Are you sulking now?" he snickered, nibbling at her ear. Following her jaw line down, reaching her neck, he bit down sucking on her neck causing a small moan from Rachel. Satisfied it would leave a bruise, he carried on along her neck, she turned her head back, giving him temporary access to her throat, which he took full advantage of. Where her pulse was, was a tickly spot, that hardly anyone knew about, that was the first place, john went for.

She let out a moan, as he chuckled.

As john was kissing and nibbling at her neck he was taking in the wonderful smell that was Rachel. It was a lot more complicated than he first thought, the mint and honey were the most defined, but also there was a smell of candy floss and bubble gum. There was a harder smell underneath that he couldn't quite place.

"What are you going to do now?" asked john.

"Well, I'm going to have a kip, get something to eat and drink and then go see my family."

"Jack isn't going to let you just leave,"

"Jack isn't going to stop me going, whether he likes it or not. I can get out of a cell, any cell."

John chuckled, and reluctantly undid the cuffs, gave her one last kiss, as she pulled her coat over her as a quilt and her hat as a pillow, not bothering to retrieve her clothes. He gathered his clothes up pulling everything on, and left the cell. He heard her snoring before he went up stairs.

He got upstairs and all he could hear was Owen and Ianto arguing over something, hoping to cause trouble he wandered over to the autopsy bay.

"No she wasn't at all, he was gone!" chuckled Ianto. Who nodded up at john as he came near.

"Alright lads," said john.

"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see us?" sniggered Owen, nodding at the bulge in john's jeans.

"Oh please Owen, your just jealous," sneered John. Owen raised his eyebrows,

"Am I?" he asked

"Even if you still _could_ get a good shag, you'd never be able to go that long. Especially not with a girl like Fawks," He smirked and walked away. Leaving Owen to glare at him and Ianto trying not to laugh.

"John, jack wants to see you in the board room," called Gwen.

"Thanks Sweet Cheeks," replied John looking over at her and winking causing her to shake her head and laugh.

"It's never going to happen John," Joked Gwen.

"That's what she said," he said pointing at the screen that showed a sleeping Rachel,

"Plus, you've seen the live show now, love. You're going to crave it." he lulled.

Gwen just laughed and pointed up to the board room.

John was smirking as he got to the board room, jack was sat there with a mug of coffee. He didn't say anything but just nodded for john to sit down.

"You were right, I'm sorry." said jack. "she is part human and definitely a victim of the rift." jack hesitated. John already guessed what jack was going to say, he started protesting.

"No way, No. I'm not putting her in there. No way,"

"It's already been decided. John, why shouldn't she be treated like any of others who fell through the rift. Sorry john it's already been decided. She will go to Flat Holm."

"I won't let you,"

"I know, I'm sorry," he said genuinely, as he got up to leave john just caught a glimpse of the stun gun until he collapsed.

Rachel woke to knocking on glass. She opened her eyes to see the handsome American grinning at her. A bit of a change from a gun at her throat. She told him to wait a minute as she shuffled over to her clothes and slipped them on. Rachel could feel jack's eyes staring at her through the glass, her tail twitched nervously. She then slipped her coat on, covering her leathery wings and walked to the glass wall.

"Hi," she smiled. "We kind of got off and the wrong foot, I'm Fawks."

"Jack, yeah. Sorry about before but john explained,"

"I know I heard."

"We can't just keep you here, though,"

"That's alright by me I was going to go see my family in a bit anyway."

Jack smiled sadly at her,

"We can't let you go out. We have a place that specialises in people like you, they can look after you,"

Rachel laughed. "I've been looking after my self for the last 13 years. I'll manage."

"I'm sorry but you don't get a choice, you can't walk about on earth, you stand out a bit."

"I don't get a choice, what you going to do?"

"This," he said simply as gas emanated from the floor of the cell, Rachel fell to her knees, trying to fight the drowsiness. She caught one last look of Jack smiling sympathetically.

_Bloody Torchwood_

***

Ianto looked up as jack came back in, behind his eyes Ianto could see the agony.

"How's he?" asked Jack, looking up at the board room.

"Incredibly pissed off at you." said Ianto giving him a hug.

"He's not worried about the girl," asked Jack confused.

"He knows she can take care of herself, that's what he told me." said Tosh, walking past.

Jack sighed, it would be a long day.

***

_GET UP!!! _

Rachel jolted awake, the voice in her head sounded annoyed.

_**You try having the day I've had and not be exhausted!**_

_**Where are we?**_

_I've no idea._

Rachel looked around the tiny room, a bed and a sink were the only things in there. The only light was coming from a tiny barred window.

She stood up and tried the door, locked.

_There's a surprise._

Rachel couldn't help but smile. She put her hand against the door and the let the electricity crackle through her bone, muscle and skin. It clicked open.

Smug she opened the door and walked through the long corridor, it was empty, no people.

_This is where they take care of rift victims? Not very good so far. No one around._

_**I know, maybe jack warned them I'm dangerous.**_

She took the belt that had her weapons on, from her hat. She had concealed it in there as soon as she had the chance. She clipped it on.

She walked towards the end of the corridor where there was a door. On the door it said,

**Maximum Security Ward**

She went through, still no people, but loads of doors, individual rooms, she took in some of the names, walking through observing. Then she did a double take, passing one door then looking back at it.

**Henry Falcon**

_**No, Dad.**_

She looked at the names closer there were 4 doors near each other

**Bethany Falcon**

**Jimmy Falcon**

**Taylor Falcon**

_I think we found your family_

_**It…can't be.**_

She unlocked her dad's room. And walked in, sat in the shadows was a shape, hunched over and shivering.

"The pretty daisies they sing to me, only me. No one can hear them hum. Just me." he was whispering,

"Henry?" Rachel called out. The man turned, Rachel was taken aback he had no skin on his face.

"Rachel?" he rasped. "Baby Girl? Is it you?"

"Yeah Pa, it's me I found my way home,"

"Oh Rachel," he got up, he was very short. "You got so big, or maybe the daffodils stole my legs?"

"No one stole your legs Pa. What happened?"

"We were driving, and then the flowers were singing. Burning. Screaming."

"But you, you came back. But the flowers are telling me to stay away," he whispered. Then he looked into the mirror in his room.

_**Shit**_

He looked back at her, his mouth contorted in rage.

"You bitch, carved out my girl's soul and sat in it's place."

Rachel was backing off.

"No… Dad, it's me! It's Rachel"

He back-handed her across her face.

"MY GIRL IS DEAD, THE DAFFODILS SEND YOU TO KILL ME!!!" he was screaming Rachel ran out the door, locking it behind her. She could still hear her dad rampaging around the tiny room.

She wanted out. Now.

Then she heard a screaming voice.

_**Taylor**_

Her baby sister. She crept to the open door, her sister looked around the same age as her, she was strapped to her bed. Screaming her head off. But the scream wasn't human, it was wrong. Then a nurse came and injected her with something the screaming subsided into nothingness.

Rachel's eye sight took on a bluish tinge.

_**That's how Torchwood takes care of victims of the rift, locks them up and pumps them with drugs so they don't make a fuss. **_

She stormed back the way she came. She didn't want to see any more. She was fighting the tears back but also trying to contain the rage she felt.

_**I'll fucking kill them.**_

She looked at her room. Closing the door behind her. She could feel the demon blood pumping through her veins. Like a feeling of adrenaline. She went to the window. Steel bars covering it. She grabbed the bars with both hands, and tugged. There was a cracking noise of concrete and steel protesting. Then the bars where on the floor. She put her foot through the glass, and gave her wings a mighty flap, heaving herself up. It was going to be a tight squeeze. She climbed through. The shards of glass cutting into her bare waist.

_We're going to have to rethink the whole crop top thing._

Then she was out. Beating her wings to keep her up, she looked around.

She was surrounded by sea, but she could see Cardiff. So she took off.

She landed by a building site. Both in and out of torchwood she had been asleep, so she had no clue where it was. She guessed it would be near the rift, the scar line of the rift was near the millennium centre so she headed that way. The quickest way there was along the motor way. So that's where she went. She jumped the barrier and walked down the centre of the road. She needed to make a scene so torchwood would come to her. There was a huge lorry speeding towards her, she took out her gun and shot the front two tyres, causing it to loose control. It was zigzagging along both lanes heading towards her. She put her hand up in a stop sign in centimetres from her it did. The psychic energy the demon could produce stopping the lorry.

She sighed and carried on walking down the now grid locked road.

***

"We've got a major traffic accident on the A4232," Said Toshiko

"So we don't do traffic, leave it to the police," Groaned Owen.

"Look at the cctv," said John, smirking.

The whole team came to watch it showed a girl in black shooting at the lorry and then stopping right in front of her.

John looked at Jack,

"You've done it now, big boy,"

Jack looked down at john,

"What do you mean,"

"You've pissed her off, she may want to talk to you. She'll be coming to find us."

"Well we'll have to find her first, you coming." he asked John.

He laughed, "I'm not that stupid,"

Jack went alone.

***

Rachel was getting nearer. On the way she'd took some vodka out of a shop, she was drinking it from the bottle. She saw at least 6 police cars zooming around the corner,

_**About time, I've caused a major traffic accident stolen a hell of a lot of crap you think they'd come sooner.**_

At least 15 police with guns came out of the car.

Rachel smirked, then took a breath as she let the psychic energy loose. When she opened her eyes all the police officers were knocked out on the floor.

"That worked," she mumbled. She climbed on top of one of the police cars, then she saw it. The huge black SUV zooming towards her. It rammed into the back of the car she was stood on, knocking her off.

Her lips pulled back over her teeth showing her double canines, sharp as needles. She swept her hand across the psychic energy forcibly moving the SUV the way her hand wet across. Jack clambered out.

"Your under arrest," He yelled.

"Oh yeah that's going to stop me," she mocked.

He shot at her, she dodged the bullet but it shot through her vodka bottle. She dropped the remains and with lightening speed rammed into him. Cracking him across the face.

"You get my family out of that hell hole, now" she growled, but with his gun still in his hand he hit her across the jaw causing her to stumble back. She felt the electricity in her bones charging up, as he made his way back to her she let it go, no control of where it went it jolted everywhere. She saw Jack take a hit it ripped up his shirt and left a burn across his shoulder. Then she saw it heal over, she didn't have time to think as jack punched her, she heard her nose crunch underneath his fist. She fell backwards tripping. Jack was stood over her, pointing his gun at her, she swept her tail along the floor, knocking his feet from under him. She got up and backed of, setting her bloody nose back in place. She jumped over the bonnet of one of the police cars, and flipped it on it's side. She was wearing out to fast. She needed to calm down. The demon was burning of the energy. Then she felt the bullets hitting the car.

"Shit,"

She dodged round Jack was stood by a different car.

Rachel fired her own gun at the petrol tank of the opposite car. It went up with a large explosion.

Rachel let out a sigh. Taking cover behind her car. Jack was still firing bullets.

_**This isn't going to end**_

That's when the petrol tank of the car she was leaning against went up.

***

"What about the officers?" asked Gwen

"They'll be fine, all retconned and safe." said Jack, rubbing his shoulder.

"What about her?" Gwen motioned to the screen which was showing a very injured Rachel. She was lay against the wall taking deep breaths.

"I don't know." said jack. "When she's feeling better, we can talk to her. Take her down some food."

"I got it," murmured john, he had a tray of food and a mug of coffee.

"Knock, knock." said john walking into the cell. Rachel merely grunted.

"Are you Ok?" john asked. Placing the tray in front of her.

"What do you think?" she grumbled.

"Does it hurt," He said brushing the side of her face.

"Of course it hurts, I got blown up." she retorted, but gave a weak smile nonetheless.

She leaned forward to get the tray with a groan.

"Do you want to talk about it?" John asked.

"Not Really," said Rachel. John knowing better than to try and pester her for information, told her he'd see her later and left the cell.

_I can't_ believe you lost

_**My god, will you shut up**_

_Touchy_

_**I've got a head ache already without you chatting away.**_

_All right, sorry. What are we going to do know._

_**I'm not sure.**_

_That's if Jack doesn't kill us first, he might use us for experiments_

_**Surprisingly your not making me feel any better.**_

**_Reviews Please...xxx_**


	6. Chapter 6

**6 is up!!....X**

**Pretty long but she's finnally met the team!!...x**

**Enjoy**

Gwen had a cup of coffee in her hand as she went down the stairs.

She knocked on the glass of torchwood's latest prisoner. The girl looked up and gave her a weak smile. Gwen opened the door and walked in giving the girl the cup.

"Cheers," the girl mumbled.

"Your welcome. If you don't mind me asking, what happened."

Rachel let out a short laugh,

"Boss not tell you? You lot put me in the hell hole, you ever been?"

"Just once."

"Did you see the maximum security Ward?"

"No"

"That's where your organisation put my family. Locked up and pumped full of drugs. Like that's going to make them better."

"I'm sorry." Gwen said, full of sympathy.

"Don't be, 's not your fault. Anyway I got pissed off, took it out on your boss."

"He wants to see you."

"Great, do you know what he's going to do?"

"No, sorry."

"Should be fun." Rachel smirked as she stood up. Fighting back a hiss of pain. That's when Jack, Ianto and John came down.

"Weapons," said jack as Ianto came forward with a tray. Rachel let out a sigh, and took off her belt, then her hat.

"Coat," murmured John.

Rachel glared at him.

She took off her long coat and through it at him.

"That it?"

"Well the rest are sort of attached to me." she murmured. Her tail twitching.

"Come on," said jack leading the way with ianto. John stayed at the same pace as Rachel. Limping along behind. Jack led Rachel along to a small room, it had just a table, two wooden chairs and a bare bulb. The walls were very high up, giving the impression of being at the bottom of a well. On one of the walls was a huge mirror. Rachel turned away from it. John and Ianto left, leaving Jack and Rachel alone.

"Cosy," Rachel remarked.

Jack simply sat opposite her.

They sat in silence for what felt like eternity.

"You broke my car," said Jack.

"I'll fix it,"

"How are you going to do that?"

"I can get into a Tular warship, disable the alarm and take off in two minutes flat. I'm a good mechanic." Rachel said smugly.

"What are you going to do with me?" Rachel asked a little worried.

"Well, we're going to get Owen, our doctor, to make sure you're ok. Then you need to fix my car. After that we'll see. I don't think john will let us send you away. You've got him wrapped around your little finger, Fawks."

"Rachel," she said

"What?"

"My name is Rachel. Captain Rachel Falcon"

"Oh, well. Welcome back to earth Rachel."

Rachel let out a whistle,

"Whoa, roomy." she murmured. Taking in the hub. John came to her. Wrapping his arm around her waist, and leading her to the autopsy bay.

They went down the steps and Rachel saw the slim man with black hair in his scrubs. She stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" asked John. The doctor looked confused as well.

"Are you dead?" she asked the doctor.

"Yeah,"

Rachel shrugged, "alright then, I just thought I was loosing my sense of smell."

"You going to be ok?" John asked.

"I got it," she leant over to give him a kiss. John went back into the main hub as Rachel sat on the steel table.

"You seemed very relaxed, considering everything." Owen said.

"You've been through a lot today, any normal person would have gone into shock,"

"Yeah well, I've been in worse situations and I'm not exactly a normal person." Rachel smiled

"I'll say so. Do you mind?" he asked walking round behind her to get a better look at her wings.

"Not at all." she said. She fully opened her wings, they were at least 6 foot across.

She could hear Owen mumbling in amazement to himself. He put his hand on one of them. She immediately tensed up.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

He was feeling the texture of the outside of them. He ran his hand down the length of it and then touched the inside of her wing. He ran his finger along one of the folds. Rachel giggled.

Owen looked up at her,

"That tickles," she smiled.

"Take your top of,"

"Excuse me," she said in mock horror. She took it of. Revealing all the scar lines and bruises.

"I've only just met you and you've got me half naked and lay on your table," she chuckled, sat there in her bra.

"Don't worry, I'm dead, not much I could do anyway,"

He was stood behind her now interested, in the join where her wing met her skin.

Owen was amazed, he had never seen anything like her in all his years of torchwood. Her wings were such a weird texture. On the outer side they were hard and leathery rough.

But on the inner side they appeared to be covered in a kind of down, the were soft and supple, and from her reaction when he touched it, a lot more sensitive.

Now he was staring at her back, where wing met skin, the wings seemed to be attached either side of her spine, where shoulder blades would normally be. He ran his fingers along the join, there were no marks, it looked like she was born like that. And she was so warm. Warmer than a normal human. He accidentally brushed his fingers along her spine, she let out a rasp, and spines erupted down her spine.

"Whoa," Owen murmured. Stepping back as they sunk back into her skin.

"Sorry, just don't stroke my spine." She said.

"Yeah, what was that." Owen asked, curious.

"The demon. My back is kind of sensitive. It's kind of demon central."

"You were human, yeah?"

"Yes, until I was six."

"Then what happened?"

"Your rift made me like this," Rachel said bluntly.

"If you had the choice would you get rid of it?"

"No, it's made life too fun" she smirked. "Can I go yet?"

"I just need to run a few tests,"

"Needles," she muttered under her breath.

"Jack almost killed you, and your more scared of needles."

She nodded, and looked away as he took a blood sample. Then he took a skin sample.

"There your done,"

"Thank you Dr. Harper," she smiled pulling her top back on.

"Your Welcome."

***

It was half an hour later that Rachel was still working on the SUV, meanwhile, there was a team meeting in the board room.

"What have we got Owen?"

"She's something completely new jack. We've never seen anyone like her., it's weird. She's like the perfect half way from human and possibly the strongest thing we might have to face."

"Is she dangerous?" asked Gwen.

"That depends how you treat her," said John, who was looking incredibly bored.

"What do you mean?" asked Jack.

"Treat her good, she'll do the same. Treat her bad, she'll do worse." said john.

"What does her bloods show," Tosh asked Owen. He pulled up the readings.

"They are the weirdest thing of all, a slightly higher iron count. Her temperature is a full 10 degrees hotter than us, she has also got two hearts, four lungs and some alien organs that I have no idea what they do but that's not the weirdest.

If you run adrenaline through her blood, it all changes all her cells mutate and it gives the appearance that she's on steroids, her blood count also doubles.

On top of that she doesn't have any white blood cells, but her red blood cells contain these anti-toxins that kill anything foreign. If we could duplicate them, we'd have the cure to every disease known to man. I'm talking, cure to cancer, flu, polio, Aids. Everything. Also her skin can regenerate itself, rapidly if necessary.

She could be the magic bullet."

"Why do you think she's scared of needles now. Why she dreads getting caught by any organisation that knows about alien life." said John.

"They would experiment on her," said Ianto quietly.

"That will be what she thought we were going to do," murmured Gwen.

Rachel was lay underneath the jacked up SUV, she was lay on a skate board so she could roll from underneath easily.

She was humming a random tune, her tail tapping along to the rhythm. When suddenly someone stood on it.

"OWW!" she yelled out sitting up then smacking her head on the base of the car.

Mumbling under her breath she pulled herself from under the car to see who it was,

A small Asian woman who was looking incredibly sorry held out a mug of coffee.

"Sorry,"

"No problem," murmured Rachel, rubbing where her tail had been stood on.

"Captain Rachel Falcon," she said taking the coffee.

"Toshiko Sato, I'm really sorry about your…tail?"

Rachel laughed. "Yeah, tail and wings. You should try one day in my life. Clinically Insane,"

Tosh smiled "I know the feeling."

"No offence but all you lot seem to do is bring me coffee, don't you have work to do?"

"At the moment, no. you're the big news."

"Always am."

"How's the car?"

"A lot better, I'm modifying it." Rachel said. Then she caught the worried look on the woman's face.

"No, don't worry it will be perfectly safe."

"I'll have to take your word for it. We're having dinner in a bit would you like to join us?"

"My pleasure,"

***

Rachel was sat next to john gobbling down Chinese, she couldn't look up because everyone was staring at her. Waiting for her to tell her story. She wasn't going to. Only john, her and the people who had raised her knew everything. Right down to the dream she had every night.

"your car is almost done," she said to jack breaking the silence.

"Oh, right yeah."

"You had so much crap in the engine, I've no idea how it got there. I've took the majority of it out but you might need some you'll have to come with me and have a look."

"Ok," he said the table went back into silence.

"Where are you going tonight?" John asked her.

"What, I…uh." she looked up at jack.

"Can she come home with me?" John asked.

"Uh…yeah, I guess," jack answered. "You've got to be in tomorrow though. Both of you,"

They finished dinner and Rachel went back to the garage. Jack followed her down.

"There is only one thing that I don't know what it is," she said showing him the blackened lump of metal.

"What the hell is that?" Jack asked just as confused.

Rachel shook her head, "I have no idea. But it bloody hurts when it falls on you." she chuckled. She threw it lightly for him to catch and as he was looking at it, she finished the car. As she closed the bonnet with a slam.

"There, done. And now it should be faster, handle better and I've sorted out the breaks. You must slam your foot down hard. The plates were almost in pieces. What is going to happen to me?" she asked the mood changed completely.

Jack looked up, he could see that behind her mask. Her eyes were sparkling with fear. It was then that he noticed her golden eyes, how they smouldered and shimmered. And how if the light caught hem just right they would glow. She blinked breaking his trance.

"I don't know," he whispered.

John walked in.

"You ready to go," he asked kissing her on her head.

"Can I have my hat back? It's got my stuff in it,"

"Yeah, let me go get it."

Rachel let out a sigh,

"you alright love," john asked, pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah, just been a long day,"

Jack came back with her hat, handed it over.

"Have a good night," he smirked, his voice full of innuendo.

"And I will see you both tomorrow,"

Rachel placed her hat on and left with john.

Jack made his way back into the hub, the rest of the team had gone home except ianto.

He strolled purposely towards him and placed a passionate kiss on his lips. As he pulled away Ianto noticed there was something wrong.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"What are we going to do with her?"

"We'll figure it out," he said pulling jack back into his loving embrace.

***

"So, how many welsh girls and boys have had their hearts broken here," Rachel chuckled. As she sat on the couch with a glass of wine. John sat next to her and cuddled up,

"Just a few," he smirked.

"A few here meaning the majority of Wales then."

"Yeah," he nodded honestly.

"How long has it been, for you?"

Not needing to ask what she meant john answered,

"About 1 and a half, what about you,"

"Nearly three-ish. I don't really keep track of time,"

"No," he smiled.

"What happened to you,"

"Time agency got me, threw me in some rehabilitation place."

"Sex, Drugs, Drink,"

"And Murder."

"You went to Murder rehab," she laughed,

"It didn't work, any way went back to what I was doing with you, mischief. Wasn't anywhere near as fun without you," he whispered pulling her into a kiss. When they broke for breath John asked what happened to her.

"I landed on some island, no idea when or where I was. There was this power station. No longer running and that was it. I was there till I came here."

"How did you get back,"

"No clue, but the price on my head must have gone up, the Ragoras started showing up."

"Shit, really?"

"Yeah, at least 4, I was trying to avoid one when I landed here."

"Well, there gone now. Your home, I won't let anyone hurt you. Ever." he purred.

"Oh john," Rachel murmured, leaning against him, "I missed you so much. Bet you didn't miss me at all? All those other species." she joked.

"Yeah, all those other species and I still couldn't find anyone or anything that could shake up my world like you do," he growled in her ear, letting his teeth graze along her ear lobe. She turned her head catching his lips in a kiss,

"Rachel," he whispered to her mouth. Looping his arms around her waist and rolling himself on top of her. He broke the kiss picking her up and strolling towards a door. Presumably the bedroom. He kicked the door open with his foot, and marched in. laying her down on the king sized bed. She looked around the bed letting her fingers feel the black silk sheets.

She let out a laugh,

"Black Silk, really?" she teased,

"On what Torchwood pays why not?" he said rhetorically.

Stripping down to just his boxers, he then grabbed at Rachel's boots, tore them off, he lay next to her in the bed, kissing her, she felt his hands slide under her top, undoing her bra, and removed both of them at once they joined john's clothes on the floor. He started moving down, his hands massaging her breasts in a circular motion while he was kissing down her neck. Making her moan.

He bit down near the base of her neck, causing her to yell out.

"oh…john!"

He carried on moving downwards. Taking her left nipple in his mouth as his left hand carried on massaging the neglected one as his right hand went down to undo her trousers.

By now Rachel was practically purring.

"lower…" she whispered as her back arched to his touch.

John smiled as he sent kisses along her stomach. When he got to her belly button he nibbled lightly, before finally taking her trousers off. Her kissed along her abdomen, admiring the red and black lace panties she was in.

Unfortunately they didn't last long against john's greedy hands. The remains fluttered to the floor.

Rachel let out a shout as she felt john's tongue inside her. Then it was replaced with his fingers as he took her clit into his mouth, raking his tongue across causing Rachel to give out a throaty moan. She was on edge when he stopped. John got back to eye level and laughed at the groan of disappointment she made.

"I want to see your eyes change when you come," he growled. "and I can hardly do that down there now can I?"

He rolled back on top of her, not letting his weight crush her. And he pulled her into a bruising kiss.

She broke the kiss with a yell when he entered her. Bucking her hips uncontrollably.

"Shit… oh god , John." she moaned as he trusted into her harder.

She entwined her hands in his hair pulling him into a burning kiss of raw passion.

She was almost gone, they both knew it. Rachel clung to the black sheets as john went faster.

"john…I'm gonna," she moaned. John pulled the mask from over her face. As she came.

Normally a complete loss of control for Rachel was terrifying. But with the amount of pleasure rocking through her body, she couldn't care less. Her eyesight went from normal to intensified to dull and then back to normal.

From John's perspective her eyes were flashing different colours, as her walls clenched and un-clenched around his member her eyes changing from golden to demonic blue to moss green then back to gold. She ripped off her left glove and placed it along the back of his neck, puling him into a kiss as john felt Rachel's pure undiluted bliss. Which caused him to go over the edge. With a yell he shot his seed into her. A couple more thrusts and he collapsed on top of her rolling over dragging her on to his chest. She went to pull her glove back on but john stopped her. Instead taking her other off. Rachel's eyes rolled back as she felt his pleasure on top of her own.

"That," he muttered. "I never feel like that with any one else but you."

Rachel let out a low moan and rolled onto her back pulling her gloves back on. Chucking the mask on the floor.

"Now I get why you've got silk sheets," she mumbled.

John raised an eyebrow.

"When your getting fucked, it feels phenomenal on your skin," she panted.

She clambered into the covers and patted the space next to her. John simply smirked and climbed in next to her. Cuddling up. Rachel let out a yawn,

"Night john," she crooned, "Love you."

"Night Angel, love you more." he said smiling as Rachel's breathing slowed into snoring.

John closed his eyes.

_There were four men stood in any empty space. One was huge, his knuckles and arms seemed to be made of metal, like armour. There was a smaller young man, in karate gowns, another more middle aged. He was in army clothes. Grenades and guns on his person, the last one was older, samurai swords across his back._

_A silver shield fell from the sky, it was getting closer as it did the detail could be seen, on the shield was an eye with a knife through it. It kept coming closer, it knocked Rachel back cutting out the light she was being crushed in the pitch black, in the nothingness. Rachel could hear screaming,_

Rachel jumped up, the screaming stopped. It had been her, she shook her head as a light came on. Rachel looked around disorientated,

John hugged her around the waist pulling her back against him.

"Shh…it's ok. It's alright, I'm here. It was a dream, just a dream," he whispered.

Rachel leaned against him.

"yeah, John I think the Ragoras are coming to get me."

"Why do you think that?"

"That's how my dream started,"

"There's only one way the Ragoras could get here and that's the rift we can keep an eye on it. I won't let them hurt you. don't worry, you'll be fine."

He said kissing her.

They both fell back to sleep.

**Review please...x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Finnally Chapter 7!!! Sorry it took so long, school has a habit of getting in the way. anyway half term so more writing hopefully.**

**Enjoy...x**

Jack was supposed to be doing paperwork, instead he was moaning behind his desk. Ianto was hid under his desk giving jack an outstanding blow job.

"You ok Jack?" asked Gwen. As she walked in making him jump.

"Fine," jack replied stifling a moan.

"Good, Tosh wants your help she can't figure out the artefact we found,"

"Can't John help her." he said. Ianto was now deep-throating him.

"John's not here yet."

"Ok, give me a minute," he said, not being able to contain himself as he came into Ianto's mouth.

"oh, fuck… god!" he moaned out.

Gwen just walked out, laughing to herself.

***

"Rachel! How long do you take in the shower, honestly?" shouted john knocking on the bathroom door.

He heard it unlocking and she walked out dripping wet, and wrapped in the smallest towel John owned. It barely covered everything, john stirred

"You can go in now," she said. Smirking at him stood there gawking.

He took a step forward.

"Ah, No! Go shower. We're late as it is."

"Just a quick one," he whimpered his eyes darting towards the bed.

"Very Romantic. No, shower. Now," she said pointing into the bathroom. When john came back out she was already dressed. She pulled her mask down.

"You have a text," she said, nodding to his phone. He went over to it,

It read:

Get here now

Jack x

"We better hurry up," john Called as he was pulling his Jacket on.

"Alright, let's go," Rachel replied pulling her mask over her eyes.

John drove his car around to the Torchwood Garage. And they walked back through to the entrance,

"Why does Jack want me in the hub?" Rachel asked.

"I have no clue, love. I don't think he trusts you."

"To do what? Stay at your flat."

"And not break and enter, mug, thieve or murder."

"Ah," she nodded her head. They went through the cog door and Rachel couldn't help but smile. The hub wasn't exactly easy to get used to.

"John, do you know what this is?" Tosh called over the entire team was stood around Tosh's desk staring at a blue oblong wooden like object.

John walked to her desk, and stared at it. Then he picked it up in his hands turned it round and put it back down. Meanwhile the team were watching him.

John shrugged. "How am I meant to know?"

Ianto rolled his eyes.

Jack whistled over to Rachel, she looked up from the alien head in a jar.

"Do you know anything about alien artefacts."

"Not really,"

Jack held up the object. Rachel's eyes lit up.

"No Way!" she exclaimed strolling over to the desk and taking the object from Jack's hands.

"I almost lost my ear for one of these!"

"Your ear?" asked Gwen.

"Shop keeper had a cleaver." She let out a laugh, "That was funny,"

"What is it?" asked Owen.

Rachel stroked her fingers along the edge of the object. It started glowing.

"It's like an everlasting flare, the more contacting with heat it has the brighter it will glow. Primitive, but they were great for practical jokes."

"How did they end up in shops of the Vegas Galaxies?"

"In the black outs they came in useful for the shops. That's normally when burglars came. In the dark. No dark no burglars," she smiled. As the people around her seemed dumb founded.

"Except you," said Jack.

"What?" Rachel asked confused at his tone. It sounded stern but respectful.

"You didn't burgle in the dark, you did it in broad day light," he said

Rachel nodded, "I'm not a coward, not scared of getting caught. And how did you know that,"

"Common knowledge, and legends, myths."

"That's cool, I got myths," she chuckled.

That's when the rift alarm went off.

Rachel tensed up. Tosh pulled up the CCTV of where the rift had fractured. The four men that Rachel had dreamed about walked out.

"I told you so," Rachel muttered to John. He simply glared at her.

Rachel walked to the exit as John quickly explained everything to Jack. His eyes hardened.

"Where are you going?" He asked,

"I'm not going to let them chase me out of _my_ city, I'm going to kill them." she said simply, hiding the pit of fear that was welling in her stomach.

John ran to her as she got to the exit,

"Rachel, they will kill you." he said, his eyes burning.

"And if I stay here they will kill the whole city looking for me. Including you." Her voice straining,

"I've killed 4 of them already, I'll manage," She kissed him,

"See you in hell," she whispered as steam slithered from her lips, one whiff of the steam and john collapsed.

"Good Luck trying to wake him up," she called as she was leaving.

She got back to the surface, and let out a sigh.

_**This should be fun**_

_Hell Yeah_

Rachel headed towards the harbour, her senses very alert. She was nervous. On her way to the harbour she heard a more sinister noise than the normal din. The loading of a gun, she turned and saw the army clad man pointing a gun at her.

She looked straight at him,

"That's a bit cowardice don't you think," she smirked, as he fired she dodged the bullet as everything slowed in her mind, the man came at her with two machine guns,

"Lock and Load," Rachel mocked as she started waling towards him he fired both guns, there was screaming and running in the street in all the hustle Rachel was lost. She snaked to the man, he was cackling through the mayhem. She uppercut him, he fell back with an oomph.

The crown cleared.

He pointed his guns at her, "Last words?"

"Bye," she said as she dropped the rings from the grenades around his waist. She turned her back and carried on walking. As an explosion went up behind her.

_**That was easier than I thought it would be **_

Then something huge knocked her to the side.

_That was your fault for saying that _the demon whispered.

Rachel turned to see the huge armoured man standing over her. About to slam down with his metal clad fists. Rachel rolled just avoiding him, shooting bullets at him. They had no effect accept maybe a scratch on his armour. He slammed his fist into her jaw, knocking her feet from under her,

_**How is this guy so FAST**_

As she dodged out of another slam. This time he anticipated her move and grabbed her foot, dragging her along the floor and up over himself, she slammed hard against the concrete of the street, winding her. He dragged her along again, but as she was soaring through the air, she opened her wings, slowing the fall. she twisted her leg in his grip. Her tail slapping across his eyes. He let out a growl of pain and let go, Rachel stumbled to the floor. She was taking to much damage, her whole body was protesting as she stood. Only to be rammed back down by a forceful set of knuckles. Electricity coursed through her being, involuntarily shooting out. It hit the metal man, who jolted and convulsed as bolts hit him. He collapsed unconscious.

"Are you kidding me," she panted "That was it." she heaved him on to his side and rolled him over to the harbour, pushing him over the side. She watched the bubbles float up and then stop as the metal man sunk to the bottom.

_**Two more **_she thought.

She limped back towards the centre of town. Back to torchwood just for a minute. A snippet of rest. Of Course, that would never happen, because that would make life easy. The youngest of the assassins was waiting for her. She simply drew her gun and shot him. Easiest way, too easy. She went over to the body. Crumpled in his hand was a note.

_**I've got your little human friends. Do you want them back?**_

She cursed under her breath. The only reason she had left them would be safe, clearly they couldn't even look after their own skins. How the small handful of humans saved the world on a regular basis was incredible.

***

Gwen's eyes felt heavy, her head was banging and she couldn't move. All in all, not good. She tried the basic movement of opening her eyes, it took an effort but she managed. She was sat in what looked like a deserted ware house. She tried to move but her hands were trapped behind her, she could hear other people stirring near her.

"Ugh," murmured Jack.

"Are you guys awake?" Owen called out.

"Yeah," was a grumble from everyone.

"What happened?" Tosh asked.

"I don't know" said jack, "Can anyone move?" there was noises of struggling as all the team members tried to stand. But a rope had them bound together and to a steel post.

"Your not going anywhere," a voice rang out. Everyone tried to look around but only Gwen, Ianto and Jack could see who it was.

A man, dressed in black trousers, and a black gown over the top, two swords across his back, several knives along his belt.

"Who are you?" Jack growled.

"Now, now. Why would I tell you,"

"I demand you tell us who you are and what you want!" demanded Jack.

"Your not really in a position to make demands," the man laughed.

"But if you really want to know, I don't really want to do anything with you lot. Your just bait."

"What for?"

"That creature that came through, with the wings and all the black leather."

"I don't know what your talking about." snarled jack.

"I think your team does though, considering some of your friends registered who I was talking about half way through." the man smirked. "Especially these two." he said pointing at john and then bringing his fingers under Gwen's chin and forcing her to look up at him.

"Get off me," Gwen Spat.

"What you going to do," he snarled as he slapped her across the face. There was an uproar from her team mates.

"Silence," he yelled, "I could be a lot less nice if I wanted too." pointing a gun at Ianto.

"So, boy. What do you know of the creature I'm looking for, I believe she goes by the name of Fawks."

Ianto didn't say anything he simply glared at the man.

Owen was back to back with Ianto he could hear everything that was going on, he just couldn't see. What he could see was a murky window, outside it showed a deserted car park. At the far end of the car park he could see a figure heading towards them, getting clearer the closer it got. Owen could recognize it, even before it jumped onto the outside ledge and brought her fingers to her lips, asking for silence. Then she smiled and winked at Owen, gave him a thumbs up and disappeared to the side.

"First of all," Rachel's voice rang out through the ware house. "He," she said pointing at Ianto,

"Is not a boy, unless your about eighty, in which case you should be in a different career, and second. Why did you use a load of randomers as my bait, I mean I was coming to you any way." she stated drawing her own sword, she had stopped on her way, entering torchwood via the garage and getting her stuff back. The man opposite her drew his own swords,

"Two on one, hardly fair." she murmured, she dodged out of the way swinging out at her, one of his swords caught her arm, just scratching her.

"Look out!" John shouted out.

"Yeah, I'll remember that, thanks" she muttered sarcastically as she blocked his swords with her own. And then cracked him round the jaw. He recoiled slightly but countered by spinning round both his swords out causing a deadly spin. Rachel jumped back, avoiding the sharp slicing action, by millimetres. Her previous fight had slowed her down. She was already tiring out, as she dodged another attack she stumbled back, her opponent saw her stumble and took advantage of her loss of balance and swiping down her shoulder, Rachel let out a cry of pain as the sword left a huge gash along her right shoulder then another as the swordsman swiped both of his swords along stomach. The swordsman went in for the finishing blow but Rachel blocked him, her other hand wrapped around her stomach, trying to slow the bleeding.

_**Feel free to help out any time. **_She blocked another hit, but he was too fast. As one sword was blocked he swung his other as it hit contact with her leg.

_**Any Time at all.**_

_Oh so you want me to help now? That's a bit of a change_

Rachel ducked, avoiding a swipe at her head.

Her leg was protesting as was everything else in her body.

_Exhaustion_

She was feeling light headed and dizzy.

_Loss of blood_

She was losing her sight

_Unconsciousness _

_**We're going to die**_

Then the blood started pounding in her head, as she hit her last strength reserve.

_Fight or flight_

Now under the circumstances a normal human being, would choose flight,

_But your not a normal human being_

Rachel's senses kick started into over drive, everything slowed down, as she dodged her opponents blows. The pain and exhaustion of her body was forgotten as demonic adrenaline surged through her. She knocked the assassin back swiping with her own sword across his chest, he let out a roar of agony. Rachel was closing the distance between them pushing him back until he thrust both of his swords into her stomach. Rachel's sword clattered to the ground. She heard some of the torchwood team gasp in shock. She heard john shout out to her. But she couldn't hear what he was yelling over the blood pounding in her ears, she dropped her eyes down to look at the two swords that were inside her. A very vague thought drifted into conciseness,

_**That doesn't look too good **_

_I'll agree with that_

The blood was now dripping down the from her wounds onto the floor. Rachel took a step back, then another until the swords, now covered in blood, hung loosely at the assassins sides.

"Now, what I want you to do, is go back to your little organisation, tell them that Fawks is dead and collect the reward money. Any of you come near me or mine again." her eyes darted over to the captured people "And I'll take you down one by one if I have to, because clearly. I can't die." she said simply, gesturing that she was still standing. Her vision was failing, all her muscles were stretching and straining. Every part of her wanted to just stop. But she would have to wait for that, always waiting.

The man bowed to her, Rachel nodded back as he turned and disappeared in an orange glow. Rachel's entire body was on breaking point as she bent to get her sword. She groaned as she stood straight her body needed to stop, it needed to rest, just a moment. But there was still work to be done, she stumbled towards the captured torchwood team. Her bad leg dragging as she got dizzier with each step, she cut the rope with a swift movement of her sword. Her sword clattered to the ground as Rachel's knees buckled under her, her eyes sliding shut against her will.

**Cliff hanger sorry, couldn't resist.**

**Leave a review please...XXX**


	8. Chapter 8

**8 up..x**

**All is revealed after a big battle, Shorter than the last few chapters, but ENJOY**

Rachel was lost in the black, in the dark. Then one solitary noise re awakened her senses.

A sigh.

Her senses kick started into action. The cause of the sigh was to her right, she could now hear footsteps as well. Something was cold and hard against her back, she was lay down, her eyes still closed all her others senses branching out trying to orientate herself. She could smell lots of metal and water, her sensitive ears could hear resonance meaning they were probably under ground.

_The Hub _the demon whispered finally waking up as well. The footsteps got nearer and then Owen's voice called out,

"Autopsy on patient 1342, aka Captain Rachel Falcon, time of…" his sentence was interrupted as Rachel bolted upright.

"No, no no no, no autopsy, I'm not dead!"

"You were!" Owen yelled in shock, stepping back, Rachel at this point realised she had no clothes,

"Ok, I'm nude not dead." she put a hand to her heart, it was steadily beating, then put two fingers to her neck and felt the rhythmic beat.

Owen passed her a thick blanket which she covered herself with a jumped off the table, Owen still hadn't said anything. Rachel leant over, grabbed the stethoscope of the table and put it on her chest above her heart beat. She handed him the earpieces, he slowly put them in and heard her heart beating. He then took her wrist, and started counting under his breath as her pulse beat steadily.

"You were dead," Owen said still slightly shocked.

"I probably was," she smiled at Owen's confused face,

She nodded for him too put the stethoscope back in, and she lowered the chest piece to her right hip, Owen could hear a second heart beat, faster than a normal humans.

"I forgot," he said shaking his head and smiling. "Good trick,"

"Yeah, one gets a rest while the other does the work then demonic blood starts the reboot," she smiled. "Got me out of a few situations," she grinned, "Clothes would be nice,"

Oh, right yeah. Hey, Ianto!" Owen shouted.

"Yeah…oh my god!" Ianto exclaimed, as he saw Rachel stood there wrapped in a blanket.

"Your not dead," he muttered.

"Well Done," Rachel said sarcastically. "Need my clothes back though,"

"Right yeah," he laughed shaking his head in disbelief.

He returned with a box, and handed it over. As Rachel was dressing she looked down at the cuts, gashes and bruises that were scattered over her body. She concentrated for a minute then Owen watched as her skin closed back together, leaving her with scar lines, where the gashes where with bruises surrounding them. As she had dressed she ambled back up to the main hub. Gwen and Toshiko greeted her,

She sat on the couch for a minute until Jack called down to her. He nodded up to his office, Rachel sighed.

_No rest for the wicked_

She stumbled up the stairs to his office and stood in the door way.

Jack's office was small, with just a desk with two wooden chairs, a small couch along the side and a hole in the ground that led to a small bedroom area. Jack was sat behind his desk, he pointed to the seat opposite. Rachel sat down. "Where's John?" she asked he was the only one she hadn't seen.

"On his way back. He went home when he thought you were dead. Obviously, your not." Jack stated.

"Obviously," Rachel smirked.

"Thank you," Jack said sincerely,

"What for?"

"Everything, fixing the car, saving us. All that,"

"I couldn't just leave 6 helpless humans to their own devices, even if you save the world on a regular basis,"

"You're a good fighter," he said,

"I've got to be," Rachel said bluntly, "If you can't get out of a scrap, you get caught,"

"I was thinking, maybe we could use a field agent like you,"

"Are you offering me a job?" Rachel smiled,

"Interested?" jack asked raising an eyebrow,

"You know I don't think I've ever made an honest living out of anything,"

"Not too late to start, your only 18,"

"19" Rachel corrected.

"19, still. Always a fresh start. We could use a mechanic as well, and I'm sure you know a lot about different species if you grew up in the Vegas Galaxies."

"Alright, I don't see why not."

"There will be some precautions, you know with you being alien."

"Part alien, but yeah," Rachel smiled. So did Jack,

"Good to have you on board, Ms. Falcon," Jack joked.

"That's Captain Falcon," she grinned, that's when john walked in, Rachel twisted in her seat to see him, his clothes and hair damp with rain. His eyes furious,

Jack stood, "I'll just leave you two here," he muttered slightly awkward leaving the room.

"Hi," Rachel smiled with false bravado.

John didn't say anything. Rachel ran her hand through her hair.

"I told you I could do it," she smiled slightly, her smile dropping when john's face didn't change.

"Please don't hate me," she mumbled. John strode across the room and pulled her into a crushing kiss. His tongue forcing her mouth open, as she felt his hot breath inside her mouth, his tongue exploring every inch as she did the same to him, tasting the gorgeous unique taste that only he had, he broke the kiss first, leaving both of them breathless.

"How could I hate you, I'm just glad your bloody alive," he murmured kissing along her neck his hands wrapping around bringing her closer to him.

"I had to watch you die," he growled, "And I couldn't do anything to stop it, because you knocked me out, which made us get caught."

Rachel pushed against him slightly so there was a gap between them, Rachel looked up into his emerald eyes,

"John, I had too. You'd have never let me go."

"It doesn't matter, your fine, their gone. Your all mine," he mumbled kissing her again.

"And I now work for Torchwood." she whispered after their passionate kiss.

He pulled her into another kiss this time slower less urgent but even more passionate,

"Now I get to take care of you," he growled. Kissing her whilst pressing her against the wall, she could feel how hard he was through his jeans.

"John we can't" she moaned trying to resist John was never going to happen but she could try,

"Why not?" he murmured against her neck, hand exploring everywhere he could reach.

"because…we are in your boss's office,"

"He's your boss too, now." he whispered. His hands now trailing up her shirt.

He hitched her leg around his waist, catching her lips in a kiss.

He picked her up and placed her on jack's desk. Her tail swept across it making all the papers and gizmos to tumble to the floor. John pushed her down and slowly lifted her top over her head. Revealing a black laced bra.

Kissing down her neck and along her collar bone, her kept moving south wards. His nimble hands twisting round her back, expertly undoing the clasp. That's when he went to work kissing along her breasts, raking his tongue across her hard nipples causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

"john…ah, we …" no coherent words forming no matter how hard she tried to think, she couldn't. She just wanted more. John started moving lower leaving kisses along her stomach. He slowly started undoing the buttons along her leather pants. Kissing and nibbling at the base of her belly button. Torturously slowly they were finally discarded with the rest of her clothes.

John admired the black lace thong she was in. His hands along her waist he entwined his fingers around the thong and with a light tug pulled it down her legs. Then he let his fingers do the work, rubbing gently at Rachel's wet folds, causing her to moan loudly.

"Do you want me to stop," he crooned, slipping his index and middle finger inside of her roughly. Rachel let out a shout,

"Oh ! God… John," she growled,

"You didn't answer my question," he smirked, pulling his fingers out and then back in again.

"Ah, no…fuck no, never stop," her head arching backing in pleasure. Grabbing either sides of the desk, feeling it splinter in her hands.

John's fingers pulled out of her and gently rubbed against her clit. A growl of ecstasy ripped up her throat.

"Please…oh, please john," she moaned wanting more.

"What. What do you want" he purred in her ear catching her lips in a passionate kiss.

"I want.. You. Now, oh fuck. Fuck me now Captain," she only resorted to calling him captain because she knew how much it turned him on when she used his false title.

He slowly undid his belt, as Rachel leaned up to watch. His jeans quickly followed with his under wear.

"What was it you wanted me to do," he snarled. Rachel stood and strolled to him, waggling her hips seductively. John smirked at her.

"Kneel to your Captain," he said as he pushed her into a kneeling position, in front of his fully erect member. She raked her tongue along it. Kissing and sucking lightly before she took the whole thing into her mouth, she smiled as John let out a throaty moan. Minutes later Rachel could feel john was on edge, his moans becoming louder, and his hands entwined in her hair as he bucked his hips into her face, Rachel stopped, much to John's displeasure,

"Naughty Boy," she purred. "Trying to finish when you're the one whose meant to be taking care of me."

She stood, kissing along his abs, chest, throat until he dragged her lips to his, "How rude of me," John mumbled, looping her legs around his waist and ramming her up against the desk. She could feel his dick on the innards of her thigh. He grazed her entrance, making her shout out.

"John, ah… please,"

"Beg," he growled laying her back against the desk.

"Please, oh god …Fuck me now, please John."

"As you wish," he crooned as he thrusted into her with a moan, she bucked her hips at the aggression of the entry, yelling out.

He started off slow dragging it out, making Rachel give of slow throaty moans,

"You want it harder, don't you angel?" he smirked.

"Oh… Shit, fuck yes, more…faster." she panted between moans.

He picked up the pace his own moans now matching hers,

Rachel's eyes rolled back and her back arched as she came with a yell of John's name. john felt her walls contract around his member causing him to arrive as well. Thrusting forward a couple more times he collapsed on top of her, positioning himself next to her they both lay on jack's desk.

"See, now if you get in trouble and jack wants to talk to you in here all you will be able to do is think about me fucking you on his desk."

"What makes you think I'm going to get into trouble?" Rachel asked incredulously. Getting up and pulling her clothes back on.

"Well, you broke his desk," John said, pulling off a handful of wood.

"Actually I weakened his desk you broke it just now." Rachel said smugly.

John threw the piece at her, she caught it realising it fit her hand shape perfectly.

John smiled, "Don't try and cover it up, I am pretty sure they heard you." he smirked. Getting up from the desk,

"Yeah well, I'm going to steal all your clothes." she said simply and grabbed his clothes and ran out of the office closing and holding the door shut.

She turned to see the whole torchwood team staring up at her. She blushed slightly but carried on.

"Jack, do you know you have a naked man in your office."

Jack let out a laugh, "I do now," Rachel dumped all john's clothes bar his jacket, as she let go off the door and with a powerful beat of her wings, gliding into the air, john burst through the door gathered the clothes off the floor and glared at Rachel, who was hovering metres away. John pulled on his jeans, and yelled,

"Oi, get back here and give me that!" pulling his shirt back over his head.

Rachel laughed at him, "Make me."

"So she's the new team member?" Owen asked Jack. Watching Rachel glide along the hub with john's red jacket.

"Yeah," Jack nodded, laughing.

"At least it'll make torchwood a bit more fun," laughed Tosh, as Rachel dodged an angry MyFanwy.

"Are you saying we're boring," laughed Ianto. Rachel landed next to Gwen, panting slightly.

"You alright?" Gwen asked smiling.

"I won't be if he catches me," Rachel grinned mischievously,

"Why," Owen asked.

"Your guard dog ripped his coat." Rachel said holding up the coat that had a tear under the sleeve.

**Reviews make me smile,,,xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Happy Bonfire Night!!!**

**Finally Chapter 9.…enjoy! **

Rachel yawned, leant back in her chair and groaned.

"What's up with you," Owen asked.

"This is incredibly boring," Rachel droned. "I thought it was meant to be exciting,"

Rachel had been working for torchwood for 3 weeks, and the most exciting thing that had happened was almost being mauled by a pack of weevils. And by Rachel's standard that was about as exciting as reading the newspaper.

"The rift has been surprisingly quiet," Tosh said,

"Maybe it's the calm before the storm," Ianto concluded. Coming round with coffee and biscuits. "Take one," Ianto told everyone sternly. Everyone doing as they were told bar John, who got caught,

"Put it back," John placed the chocolate digestive back on the plate mumbling under his breath. The tray was then placed in front of Rachel. As Ianto walked away Rachel chucked the chocolate digestive over to John, holding in her own hand bourbon whilst she was munching on a ginger nut.

"How did you do that?" Gwen asked.

Rachel smiled. "I am a universally wanted criminal, a spare biscuit isn't that hard to get." Ianto was on his way back from Jack's office Rachel quickly threw the bourbon over to Gwen who grabbed it and with nothing else to do shove it in her mouth, causing John, Tosh, Rachel and Owen to start laughing as Ianto walked past them his eyes full of suspicion.

"Oo…cunav…gotnen, ouble," Gwen mumbled her mouth full of biscuit.

"Sorry, what was that?" Rachel laughed. Gwen swallowed the remains of the bourbon, and repeated,

"You could have got me in trouble!" Gwen laughed.

"It's just Ianto what could he do,"

All of the team said, "Decaf,"

It dawned on Rachel that that could single handily bring down torchwood, Ianto kept everyone running, literally.

The rift alarm beeped on Tosh's computer. Tosh walked over to see,

"You know you were saying it's boring, well the storm has arrived." Tosh said in a solemn tone. Jack came down from his office,

"What's the problem Toshiko," he asked his voice more commanding,

"We've got a creature in M&S. A big one." Tosh pulled up the CCTV of the shop, it showed a huge alligator looking creature, it had moss green scales and appeared to be slimy.

"Come on, let's go," And the team rushed out the door bar Toshiko. Who pulled her com system on, and sat at her desk.

Rachel was in the large boot of the SUV as it sped round the corners,

"Feel free to drive like a maniac," Rachel muttered under her breath as she slammed into the side of the boot as Jack skidded into a parking space. Everyone was out and they stormed into the now deserted shop, the police had cordoned it off. And had been dismissed with one word, Torchwood.

They walked into M&S in a triangular formation, Jack at the point, Rachel and Owen at the back.

"Where is it?" whispered Jack.

"It is a massive crocodile thing, how can you lose it," Spat John.

Then there was a sinister hiss. The creature slithered into view, and swept it's tail at the Torchwood team, causing all the products to slide across the floor. Jack, John, Ianto and Owen went one way as Rachel and Gwen went the other. The Crocodile like creature was at least 15 foot long, it turned it's attention to the boys, hissing and growling opening its mouth in a threatening gesture. It went to bite down on Owen, who was pulled backwards by Jack, the creature stood on it's hind legs, sweeping it's clawed front hands at Jack. Rachel turned to Gwen,

"Stay here,"

"Wh…" Gwen started but Rachel had already ran to the creature and jumped on its back, climbing upwards towards its head. The creature fell back to all fours. And tried to take another bite at Jack. Rachel ran along its back jumped and landed hard on its muzzle. Slamming it closed.

"What are you doing!?" Jack yelled.

Rachel shrugged, "Improvising," she laughed as the creature rose back onto it's hind legs and shaking it's head it's mouth opening and closing, trying to shake Rachel off. She could hear gunshots as her team mates shot at the creature it was having no effect; its skin was too tough. The Croc tipped its head forward suddenly causing Rachel to slip backward, only her hands grabbing the creatures nose for support it opened its mouth, and tipped its head back then slammed its mouth closed, its teeth bit into the top of Rachel's legs. She let out a yell, and let go of its nose, falling into its mouth.

"No!" John screamed emptying his gun into the Croc. Owen wrapped his arms around John before he could run towards the dangerous creature, getting himself killed as well.

"Let… Go, of me!" He yelled, now struggling against Jack. The Creature let out a strangled noise, Gwen ran towards where Jack was as the creature fell backwards, its mouth open.

Jack looked at Gwen, "What did you do?" he asked looking at the creature, obviously dead.

"I… I didn't do anything," Gwen stammered confused. Ianto looked at the creature then he saw something at its stomach.

"Look!" Ianto alerted his team mates as a sword protruded from the Croc's stomach. It tore along the creatures flesh, as the contents of its stomach flooded into the store.

"Ugh," There was a voice from within as Rachel crawled from the tear in the Croc like creature's belly.

Jack's jaw dropped as all the others on the team were silent.

Rachel was covered in blood and a yellow substance that reeked.

She was holding her weight on her left leg but other than that she was fine.

"You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easy, did you?" She smirked. Then looked down at herself, "I could really use a shower," she said,

"Right yeah, John, take Rachel back to the hub, make sure she's ok. We'll clean up here." Said Jack, still looking at Rachel as if she were a ghost. Rachel limped towards the exit, as John walked over to help.

"That girl is incredible," said Gwen.

"Yeah, she's also insane." agreed Owen.

"Perfect for Torchwood, then," Ianto joked.

*********************************************************

Rachel stood in the shower; the temperature gauge at its highest, as she let the boiling water wash away the blood and god knows what else.

She opened her wings letting the water follow the contours of the leathery skin.

She hissed as the water ran across her leg, causing pain where the deep gashes were.

"You OK?" asked John, he was sat outside the cubicle waiting for her.

"Yeah," she lied.

"Don't lie," John retorted. He always knew when she was lying.

"Fine, No. My leg hurts."

"Let me see." He called his voice nearer.

"Hang on," she called. Turning the shower off, and grabbing a towel, wrapping it around her. She stepped out of the shower, and went to sit on one of the benches near the staff lockers. John went to hers and pulled out some spare clothes. Then a First Aid Kit.

"If it hurts I'm guessing it won't close up." John said.

"I haven't tried yet; I wanted it to be clean first." Rachel concentrated. The smaller cuts closed up but the deepest gashes on the top of her right thigh didn't, they just got a bit smaller.

"Typical, the ones that hurt the most don't go," Rachel murmured pulling her mask over her face.

John looked at her leg. "At the rate you heal there won't be any point to stitch it," He pulled out some bandages.

"So, exciting enough?" he asked sarcastically.

"Only just," Rachel smirked.

"So, when are you going to unpack your stuff? Because the flat is looking bare after all the room I've had to make for you," John stated.

"Is that your incredibly subtle way of asking me to move in with you," Rachel laughed.

"No, this is." he said pulling a key out off his pocket. Placing it in her hand and closing her hand around it.

"We're going to need the whole team to help unpack." Rachel nodded.

*********************************************************

"Ok, on 3. 1...2...3!"

Rachel tugged on her hat as John tugged on the trunk that clearly shouldn't fit in the hat. Jack, Gwen, Owen, Ianto and Tosh watched in amazement as the trunk finally was pulled out of the hat.

"How…" Gwen started.

"It's bigger on the inside," Rachel smiled as she fell back on the couch.

"Where did you get it?" Jack asked,

"A friend gave it to me. Careful with that."

John glared at Rachel as he put her trunk on its side.

"Is that everything?" Tosh asked. Looking at the trunk.

"I was on the run; I didn't have time for luxuries."

"That's all you've got." John growled. She pulled her beloved guitar from her hat. And then a guitar stand, placing the guitar by the door, she stroked her fingers down the neck.

"Okay, let's get started."

2 hours later….

"You may have forgotten too mention that your trunk is bigger on the inside, too." Owen growled his arms full of clothes as he wandered to the bedroom.

"Anyone for Coffee?" Ianto shouted from the kitchen.

There was an agreement for a coffee break. As the team made there way into the small kitchen, grabbed a cup, and wandered back into the lounge.

Rachel sank to the floor as did Ianto who came in last, as the rest of the team, sank into the sofa.

"What's that, Rach?" Gwen asked pointing to a small wooden box that was sat on top of an A4 sheet book.

"The book or the box?" John asked,

"Both," Jack said, now curious. Rachel crawled to the open trunk and pulled out both the small box and scruffy book. She wandered back and climbed onto John's knee. She passed the box over to Gwen, who opened it revealing a collection of sparkling gems, stones and metals.

"Whoa," Owen whispered.

Rachel passed the book over to jack who opened it up, it was a sketch book and the first picture was one of John, walking through the rain shirtless.

"You're really good," Ianto mumbled looking at the sketches over jack's shoulder as Owen was staring into the box of glittering stones.

The box was handed around and then put back, but the book was kept out looking at the various pictures. Aliens and humans, near the end the torchwood team. That was funny seeing the various snapshots that Rachel had caught on paper, Gwen staring off into space, Ianto obviously with a cup of coffee, Jack flirting with Tosh. Owen doing doctoring stuff, and constant doodles of john all over the place.

"Ianto is right you are really good at drawing," Tosh said, laughing at a picture of Owen in deep concentration.

"I had a lot of free time when I wasn't busy fighting for survival. There wasn't much too do during the day except get some food; we had a safe location so no one could raid us. That's what we would do, play music, tell stories, draw, write. There was a feeble attempt at trying to learn the native language; I gave up at that though,"

Rachel smiled. She turned some pages onto a picture that showed 5 people, 3 humans and two aliens, all boys.

"My boys," Rachel smiled. Pointing at the individuals the names reeling off, she paused at the last person, human, the oldest looking one there. "Gregory,"

"What happened to him?" Gwen asked.

Rachel shook her head, "nothing" she murmured, obviously lying but no one pushed it.

"Shall we finish up?" asked Owen. Looking at the almost empty trunk.

**Team Bonding….aw!**

**Review Please…. I need some ideas, I'm getting stuck… XD**


	10. Chapter 10

****

Finally Chapter 10.. Sorry it took so long, writers block is a pain. Also I've started a new fic. The main focus is on this but take a look, it for Buffy it's called Family Matters. Any Way Enjoy.

* * *

Unsurprisingly Rachel woke up in the middle of the night, again. She quietly untangled herself from john, who was exhausted from an incident with a teenager and an alien artefact. Lots of running had been involved. Rachel limped into the lounge, her leg still sore after the giant Croc. She walked into the kitchen and clicked on the kettle, trying to remember the beginning of the dream whilst trying to forget the last part. That bit was always the same; she fell into the crushing pure emptiness. It was more a memory than something her head had conjured up. She ran her fingers through her hair, and made herself a cup of tea. She looked at the oven clock, 3:37, great. She walked back into the lounge and settled on the couch thinking hard, but the more she tries to grab at the remnants of the dream the more they slipped away. She shook her head, giving up. Put her tea in the microwave and went back to bed.

"Rachel, wake up," a soft voice murmured,

She turned onto her front, ignoring it.

"Come on," it crooned.

"No," Rachel said, sounding similar to a toddler.

The springs creaked as John got out of bed and walked to the base, grabbing the sheet.

Rachel turned onto her back, "What are you …"

She never finished as John pulled the sheet off her causing her to yelp at the cold.

He pounced on her, causing her to giggle and squirm, "Are you going to get up now?" he asked.

"Never," Rachel laughed as he tickled her, she reached over to her side and grabbed a pillow, whacking him with it and rolling away. It took another half hour to get to work, which seeing as they only lived around the corner was ridiculous.

"You're late," Ianto told them as they came through the cog door, handing them both a coffee mug,

"Thanks Ianto," Rachel smiled, looking for jack,

"He's in a conference call, if I were you I'd go to your desk and look like you've been here for the last ten minutes."

Rachel grinned at him, looking up at the glass office.

"Is he still mad at me for being brave?" she asked, referring to the crocodile.

"You were being stupid!" Owen shouted from the medical bay.

"You'd be surprised how many times those have been confused," Rachel shouted back.

"Well, Jack agrees with Owen, he thought it was idiotic as well. He hasn't noticed your late yet, go." Ianto smiled slightly.

"Cheers," Rachel grinned walking to her newly put up desk.

She sat down, and looked at the screen, she had admin to do but she could not be bothered.

"Rachel," Owen called down from the medical bay,

"What?" she asked, slumping in her chair, bored.

"Come here," Rachel let out a groan as she ambled towards Owen leaning against the bars that ran along the border of the autopsy bay.

"What's up, doc?" she impersonated bugs bunny, Owen shook his head smiling.

"Do you know what this is," he asked nodding towards an oval shaped purplish ball shape. It was pulsating slightly.

"Okay. Ew." she said in disgust, walking down next to Owen.

"Yeah, that was my impression." he said in a similar tone.

"I don't know. Touch it." she challenged him.

"No, you touch it." he retorted.

"Where did you even get it?"

"Out of mega croc's tummy."

"Go on, I dare you to touch it." She said.

Owen reached out to touch it, his hand edgily moving closer, he was millimetres away when…

"OWEN! RACHEL!" Jack yelled. Both of them jumped out of their skins.

"What are you doing?!" He growled.

"Owen did it," Rachel blamed him instantly. Also pointing in case the message wasn't clear enough.

"Thanks, love," Owen growled.

"You should know better than to touch unknown artefacts, both of you!"

Owen and Rachel hung there heads in shame. Rachel caught Owen's eye, let out a mischievous smile.

"We have got to representatives from UNIT coming down here in two days I want everyone to be on their best behaviour. UNIT think we're not handling things down her too well. They are thinking of putting up a UNIT post. We need to prove them wrong."

"What's UNIT?" Rachel asked when Jack left.

"They're the government's alien support. The military force. Things like that." Owen explained. Rachel looked over at the pulsating ball.

"I still dare you to touch it," She joked.

Owen tutted, "Get out of here, troublesome demon." He grinned. She left the medical bay smiling.

"Rachel, hunny. Jack wanted to see you." Gwen called.

"I didn't do it!" She said immediately, whenever Jack had wanted to see her she or John or Owen had been in trouble.

Toshiko laughed "Guilty Conscience?"

"Depends what I did," She replied. Leaping the stairs up to Jack's office. She knocked on the door timidly.

"Come in, Rachel." The American called out. Rachel stook her head in the door.

"Don't linger in the door," Rachel Let out a sigh, and walked in.

"Honest to God whatever happened it wasn't me," She said, she sounded like a school kid sent to the headmaster's office. She felt like one as well.

Jack chuckled, "Nothing happened, calm down your not in trouble."

Rachel relaxed and sat on his desk, "Thank God for that, I really could not remember what I did,"

Jack laughed, "Are you always in trouble?"

"Universally Wanted Master Criminal. What do you think?" She answered him sarcastically.

"Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about, do you think you still need to hide behind your mask? You're on earth, no one knows of you here. You're safe."

"And you think UNIT won't trust me," She said slyly.

"That too," he smiled at how quick she had seen through him.

"I don't know I rarely take it of anyway, only a couple of people have seen me without it," She shrugged pulling it over her head. Jack took in mask less Rachel, and found the reason she wore one anyway, a birthmark the shape of an abstract star was at the corner of her left eye, it would set her apart from anyone so she'd obviously had to cover it when she'd been younger.

"So UNIT doesn't think we're doing a good job," Rachel said.

"I think they just want to meet the elusive Torchwood," Jack smiled.

**_

* * *

_****_Next Time: _**

_**First impressions are bad and it just goes wrong from there.**_

**

* * *

****Thanks a lot **

**Pretty Please leave a review. xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long I just didn't know how to bring it to an end.

**11...x**

"Do you think their going to show up in uniform?" Rachel asked. Sat by her desk sipping her coffee.

"I don't know, why?" said Ianto, doing some last minute cleaning before the UNIT representatives arrived.

"Well, I've only ever heard of them, I've never actually seen one." she answered. At first she had been nervous about the UNIT visit, now she was just curious.

"I don't think so," Tosh told her. "If they're coming by train, imagine if armed people were saw on a train," Tosh smiled. But Rachel seemed oblivious; she looked over to john confused.

"It's not the norm on earth, love." John told her.

"Oh, so you don't have armed people on a train, but you do have bombs on planes?" she concluded.

"Yeah, messed up world." Jack said as he came down from his office. "Ianto, could you go up to the tourist office to greet our new arrivals, they should be here soon."

Ianto nodded and head upstairs,

"Ok, well, come on people. Look like your doing _some_ work," jack commanded as he headed up to his office. He turned on the last step and said to his team,

"And, behave."

Rachel walked over to the rift tower, opened a hatch and pretended to be fixing the wires; instead she was taking in the complicated tangle of copper steel and some unknown metals. She gave up and went to her latest project. It was an artificial intelligence, nano-sized technology, she was hoping to put it in the SUV. It wasn't working to well so far. She pulled down the lens that magnified her work to a see-able size and tweaked some of the wires, at the moment it simply looked like an LED light which had too many wires. She was about to start tweaking wires, when a familiar set of strong arms wrapped around her.

"What 'cha doing?" John crooned.

"Trying to resist a very sexy man that appears to be clung onto my shoulders," She smiled.

"And how's that working out?" he whispered, his chin resting on her shoulder. She turned, so they were face too face.

"Not well," she murmured, pulling him into a kiss, her eyes sliding shut as his hands slipped down to her waist and she entangled her hands in his hair. All the tension that she didn't know she had, dropped. And, as always, the world around them melted to nothing. It was just John.

Someone cleared their throat, Rachel opened her eyes and broke away from John, whose arms were still hugging around her waist. Rachel took a step back as john gave her a mischievous wink, she ran her hand through her hair, slightly flustered. The whole team except Ianto, who wasn't there, were staring at them.

"This is Rachel Falcon and John Hart," said Jack to the person Rachel hadn't noticed.

"Captain," Both John and Rachel said at the same time.

A petit thin woman, died blonde hair, hour-glass figure and glasses perched on the end of her nose, she looked about Gwen's age. But trying to look 16. In a short black skirt and plain white blouse. She looked, sort of trashy. Too much make up and Rachel could swear she was wearing contacts that made her eyes blue.

"You allow relationships between workers," She said, it wasn't a question.

"Why not?" Rachel asked. The woman simply looked at Rachel then turned to John and said,

"I am Miss Jessica Harrow," She said.

John looked at his team mates confused. "Hi," he said. Wrapping his arm around Rachel's waist and hugging her close. The cog door opened up again, and Ianto and someone else worked through.

Jessica turned and began saying, "And this is my co-worker, Miss…" But she was cut short because the Jack had caught sight of who was with Ianto.

"Martha Jones!" he exclaimed a huge grin on his face.

"You just can't seem to stay away," Said Owen as Martha came to give him a hug as did the rest of the team. John and Rachel stayed where they were. After the little reunion, Martha turned to face Rachel and John. Jessica stood by her side.

****Then realisation hit Rachel like a train. "Martha?" She asked,

"Fawks?" Martha replied, a smile appeared on her face. Martha rushed to give Rachel a hug.

"Look at you, all posh now working for UNIT," Rachel laughed as she pulled back to get a good look at her.

"Me? First of look at how big you got! And you finally made it home that's brilliant!"

"You know each other?" Jack asked.

"I've known her since I was 12." Rachel smiled. "I saved your butt," She said to Martha.

"You did not," Martha retorted. "Are you going to introduce me to your _**friend**_," she said with raised eyebrows, her eyes darting between John and Rachel.

"This is…"

"Captain John Hart," John purred, swooping down to kiss Martha's hand. At this moment Jack dragged the UNIT representatives off for a tour of the hub. Martha gave Rachel a look that clearly stated: We'll talk later.

* * *

The day progressed without that much excitement. A couple of weevils but nothing more. Rachel had been avoiding jack and the UNIT people as much as possible, she doubted she'd made the best first impression. Snogging a co-worker, whilst meant to be doing mechanics. She'd just avoid them until they were gone. Plus she was getting the impression that Jessica Harrow, did not like her very much. Rachel was lay under a propped up part off what the team guessed was a spaceship, but there was no way to know until it could be opened.

She had recently found a control panel on the base of the ship. She was pulling at the wires inside. Like hot wiring a car, but a bit more complicated. She heard multiple footsteps approaching. She guessed it was Jack, Martha and Jessica. Rachel carried on working.

"This is the garage, it's where we keep the cars, obviously and it makes a good area to hold the bigger artefacts that need working on." She heard Jack explain. They walked past and Rachel really thought they would just walk past until a stiletto heel stabbed into her tail. As she jumped up, hitting her head on the control panel, and shorting out two wires that gave her a nasty shock.

Cussing under her breath, she came out from under the artefact. Looking at the heel that was still on her tail. A red stiletto shoe. She followed the shoe up, until she was looking at Jessica Harrow. Rachel suppressed a growl.

"Get off my tail." She said through clenched teeth, she let out a whimper when she looked at her tail. Then when she went to touch it her fingers stung she looked down at them to see a red burn where the electricity had hit as well as a tender bump at the top of her head.

"What are you?" Jessica sneered.

"A mechanic," Rachel answered out of the corner of her eye she saw Martha smile.

"I mean what species?"

"I'm a hybrid, mostly human."

"And…?"

"Void Demon," Rachel answered curtly.

"A creature from the void," She sounded intrigued.

"Thus the name," Rachel smiled as she stood up.

"Do you remember anything about the void? Have you ever been?"

"Yes and No," Rachel said walking off, back to the main hub.

"What do you remember? Tell me," Jessica ordered. Following after her, as did Jack and Martha.

"I don't want to talk about it," Rachel said as politely as she could. Jessica was starting to get annoyed,

"I demand you tell me," She said in a stern voice.

"No," Rachel said finally. Turning her back on Jessica and walking into the main hub.

"Is it too much like home," she said maliciously.

Rachel turned her gun drawn, pointed at Jessica. The whole hub was silent.

"Let's throw you in and see how you like it, shall we? Then you can see for yourself how _homely_ it is." Holstering her gun and walking away.

Her temper bubbling she stormed off down to the firing range, always a way to cool down. Shoot something.

3 rounds of bullets later she had calmed down a lot. She could smell a familiar scent of fireworks and toffee apples.

"I'm not going to apologise, so don't ask me to." He wrapped his arms around her,

"I wasn't going to." Rachel leant back against him. "You should have seen it, she kicked off saying all this about disrespectful aliens then, honestly, it was like bedlam. Gwen almost hit her, then she turned to Martha for support, and Martha was like, serves you right. You'd have loved it."

"I doubt it," Rachel grumbled.

"She's talking to Jack right this moment, I don't think he was too impressed."

The rift alarm echoed through the walls.

"Come on," John said taking her hand and dragging her along.

Toshiko was sat at her desk, looking at the computer.

"It was just a little spike, big energy reading though something must have come through."

"I got it," Rachel said taking her coat and hat from Ianto, Jack threw her a comm.

"Keep it open, call for back up if you need it." He called after her.

"Oi!" John called after her, she stopped and turned, he gave her a kiss. "You might need some keys," He said handing her keys to his car.

"I'm working on getting myself a car." She laughed.

Driving to the location, she heard Tosh in her ear. "Go left and you should be there" Rachel turned the corner to see a beautiful sight, a tiny orange bundle squirming on the ground. Rachel walked up to it, it was a fire lion. All the way from Ignite this cub was far from home,

"Hey there," Rachel cooed. It squeaked as she approached. "Hey it's alright little fella," she bent down to it, "Come on," she looked into the amber eyes of the cub. It stumbled towards her. Fire lions were known not just by their flaming manes but the ability to understand people's natures. Clearly this one knew Rachel wasn't going to hurt it. Rachel wrapped the cub in her coat so it didn't get cold. She hugged the coat to her chest as the cub looked up at her. She put the cub in the passenger seat, but as she set off she noticed the cub crawl from her coat onto her lap.

It curled up with a yawn and let its eyes slide shut. When she arrived at the hub. She put her coat on and picked up the baby lion like a baby. It briefly opened its eyes, had a look around, licked the side of Rachel's face and closed its eyes again. Rachel chuckled, "Terrifying beast you are. One little tuft of fire on your tail, the rest is just orange fur." Carrying the baby in through the cog door.

"Hey, guys. I got a new pet," she smiled, everyone coming to see. Gwen and Tosh were nearest.

"Aw, he's adorable," fussed Gwen.

"What is it?" Tosh asked,

"Fire Lion," Jack said as he came over,

"We can't keep him," John said, next to him.

"What" said all the girls at once.

"He's dangerous," said Jack, gently, fearing an onslaught from the women of his team.

"No, he's not, he's about as dangerous as having an Alsatian. They can be trained," Rachel countered.

"And he's just a baby," Gwen said.

"Yeah, we can train him," Tosh suggested.

"It is kind of cute, Jack," Said Ianto.

"Not you too," Jack complained.

"Come onnnn!" Rachel begged squeezing in between Jack and John. "Look at his 'ikle Faaacccceee!" Rachel implored giving jack her own puppy dog face. Jack looked undecided. "What do you think?" he asked John, immediately John was swamped by Tosh, Gwen and especially Rachel. "Pleaseeeeeeeee!"

At this moment the cub opened its eyes, and looked straight up at John, he looked back at it. He tutted, "Fine!"

"We best make sure he's not a health hazard first," Owen said. Rachel still bundling the cub went with Owen and placed the cub on the medical table. The cub looked a little perplexed, Owen laughed at the little cub as it sat and let him take blood, measure it's heartbeat and it even opened it's mouth for Owen when he wanted to see it's teeth. "This little guy is something special for sure." Owen said. As the cub followed him back. "He's about 12 weeks old." The cub had a look that seemed smug. Rachel laughed as it jumped onto the couch, that was under the TORCHWOOD sign.

Jessica Harrow and Martha came up to where the team was Rachel ignored Jessica but smiled at Martha.

"What is that?" Martha asked curious, smiling over at the lion.

"It's our new pet." Tosh smiled.

"Why not just kill it, how does it benefit to humanity?" Jessica said in disgust at the lion,

"Well, you can say that about some humans to," Rachel sneered, pulling the cub into her arms.

"We're leaving tomorrow, to report back to HQ that we don't need a base here. The _**majority**_ of your employees seem to be up to scratch." Jessica snarled. She left out the cog door, Martha waited behind. She sat down next to Rachel as the team dispersed going back to their stations. The cub had followed Ianto to the Kitchen for supper. "Sorry about her," Martha apologised,

"Doesn't matter, See you around, Martha Jones." She smiled. Martha stood and left.

"Where's John?" She asked, looking around he was gone.

"He left early," Jack called.

"Charming," she was hoping he would be around to cheer her up. She had had a bad day, what with Jessica Harrow around, showing all the bad aspects in humanity (in her opinion any way.)

"Right," She said to the little lion, "You better stay here for tonight, I don't think John was pleased when I undermined him," she said with a small smile.

"I'm going home!" she shouted to the hub.

Goodnight calls were shouted from around the hub. As she got outside, it was still raining, Rachel frowned on top of everything today, she didn't need this. John had taken the car so she was left to walk.

_He's in a mood with us isn't he?_ The demon whispered.

_**I think so, just to top of such a **_**wonderful **_**day. **_Rachel seethed through the rain.

She reached the flat, climbed the stairs only to be stopped by a locked door.

"That can't be a good sign," Rachel murmured.

"John?" She called through the wooden door. "Hello? Baby, let me in I'm freezing," She begged.

There was no answer.

"oh, Come on John. Let us in."

Still no answer.

"I'm sorry about the whole lion thing, please, I've already had a bad day, let me in."

The door clicked open. Rachel walked in to the apartment to see it transformed. Candles covered every surface, the table was set for a romantic meal and Rachel could hear the bath running. She looked around for john. She couldn't see or even smell him until he came up behind her wrapping his arms around her.

"You've got to tell me how to do that," She smiled.

"Did you have a bad day babe?" He whispered. "I thought you could do with cheering up,"

"Your brilliant, you know that right?" Rachel smiled.

"Go get it the bath," he laughed.

_Next time: a familiar face presents itself to Rachel causing trouble for all the team._


	12. Chapter 12

**12..x**

Rachel yawned and rolled over. Looking over at the clock, 6:30. Rachel groaned, trying to remember what it was that woke her up, 5 minutes of useless thinking later she gave up.

_**Never Mind, I doubt it was important.**_

_It wasn't me._

_**I know, I'd have ignored you.**_

John murmured next to her, rolling onto his back. Rachel grinned, looking around at the snubbed out candles. A new day, luckily one better than yesterday. Without Jessica Harrow there it was bound to be.

"Morning," Rachel called to the hub.

She was immediately handed her own mug of Coffee. She grinned at Ianto as he passed.

"Rachel have you opened that thing yet," Jack called down to her

"Almost,"

"Get to it then,"

"Good Morning to you too." Rachel laughed,

Rachel settled down in the garage lay underneath the propped up, well it was just a lump of metal really.

_Rachel_

"Hello?" Rachel had thought she had heard someone call her name. but when she called out there was no answer.

_**Was that you?**_ Rachel thought

_No, I thought it was you. _The Demon replied.

Rachel shook her head, she was losing her marbles.

* * *

"We've had a spree of killings, from human to livestock for the last 3 days," Tosh explained, as the team sat in the boardroom.

"Now we didn't realise at first but they all seem to be happening in the same area, plus the remains of the victims have similar aspects." She continued.

Owen stood up to talk, "The only things left from all the victims is skin and skulls. But the slashes on the skin suggest that the victim was still alive while whatever was happening happened." He said with some disgust.

"They also all have four slash marks, like claws. Whatever is doing this is not human."

Rachel was sat on John's knee, playing with his fingers. She hid his thumb so only his four fingers showed.

"So where about are all the killings happening?" Gwen asked, Tosh brought up a map with each killing locations dotted.

"We're going to have to sweep the area," Jack said.

Rachel looked up at the map. "It'll be in there," She said pointing to a dull building.

"How do you know?" John asked.

"Tosh does that building have a basement," Rachel asked.

Toshiko paused for a moment tapping on her PDA, "Yes, why?"

"It's there," Rachel nodded.

"And the reasoning behind that is…" Ianto said.

"It's dark, damp and goes deep underground. This thing will kill at night, it can take down a cow. If something like that came out during the day people would notice. It'll be there, trust me. If I'm wrong I'll buy you all a drink."

At dusk the full team headed out it was just a sweep, checking the warehouse that Rachel had predicted the, whatever it was, would be.

_Rachel _The same voice as before whispered.

"Did you hear that?" Rachel said to her colleagues.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing." Rachel shook her head.

_**Something is wrong. We should go. This isn't right.**_

_Calm down._

_**It's not me I'm worried about it's them.**_

Rachel let her eyes rest on each individual person, lastly on John. They headed towards the large warehouse. Rachel regretting telling them, she should have gone on her own first, checked the coast was clear.

_These people aren't your gang of crooks, your not the leader. It's for jack to take care of them._

_**So you expect me not to care. I know I'm not the leader, but these people are still my family.**_

The warehouse ground floor was empty, so they made their way down the stairs, torches out and guns at the ready.

Rachel's eyes automatically adjusting to night vision, her torch unnecessary.

The smell reached her before the others. Her face pulled back in disgust, a smell of decaying flesh and metallic blood reaching her.

"It's down there," She whispered. "I can smell it's victims,"

They reached the bottom of stairs, a light clicked on, showing the horrific basement, rotting carcasses and scattered remains were around the room. And lay in the middle against the back wall was a man, blood around his mouth, bare-chested watching the torchwood team intently. His hair was dark and scraggly, his eyes a hollow green. He smiled showing off a double-set off gleaming canines. Rachel stepped forward, standing in front of all the team in a protective stance.

The man stood, behind his shoulders were a set of black ragged leather wings.

Rachel drew both of her guns, pointing them at him. He simply grinned, a bullet wound wouldn't kill him.

"What are you doing on earth?" Snarled Rachel, Her team in shock behind her, though they had mirrored her action. Drawing their guns.

"I heard the mighty Fawks had been tamed. I came to see if it was true," The man's voice was rough and unused.

"I'm not, now go." He simply smirked. She replaced one of her guns with her sword.

"Usual rules apply," He smiled.

"No," He laughed, stretching out his muscles his body seeming to ripple. He charged.

"Move," Rachel shouted dragging Owen and Tosh with her into a side wall, the other being pushed aside by Jack. Mid-stride the man let out a yell that changed into a deafening roar. His body rippled and shook, and he changed mid stride, his body stretching and changing. Landing on four legs, the huge grey beast turned to look at Rachel, its wings open, tail thrashing furiously.

A demon. Its claws four inches long stronger than steel, sharper than knives with teeth to match. Ragged Black leather wings now doubled in size, opened in an attempt at intimidation. Its grey fur matted and long. With a muzzle similar to a wolves, spikes down its spine, and stubs of horns on its broad head. The green eyes of the man disappeared behind a veil of black.

The torchwood team open-fired on the monstrous creature.

Rachel caught john's eye on the opposite side of the room. She could see the worry behind his eyes but he nodded.

_**You ready for this?**_

_I've been dying to get out._

She stepped forward. Leaving Tosh and Owen behind.

"Rachel, what are you…" Ianto started but was cut off by john.

She walked to the creature, a calm face, meanwhile inside her body was pumping full of adrenaline. She was giving the control of her body to the other side of her mind. Her body beginning to quiver and shake. A snarl ripped up her throat as the creature charged her.

Dodging under the creature on two legs she spun around to face it and bounded forward, losing control as adrenaline bounced through her system. Then it all went black.

Jack watched in awe, as john pushed them towards the wall where Owen and Tosh were, as Rachel's body rippled and shook. She turned on the spot, bounding forward and like the man before changing mid stride. The fur on Rachel was the same colour as her hair, a light brown shade, her wings and tail a dark burgundy. Silver caws gleaming in the dim light, and her eyes an electric blue like when he had first seen her. Her fur was clean and short, and she was visibly smaller than the male demon. Her horns like a ram's grey as stone, and like a protective cage around her face.

A growl ripped up both their throats as they circled each other, taking in strengths and weaknesses. Like two big cats waiting for the other too move first. The male charged and Rachel dodged underneath taking the advantage, and pushing up, his claws cut into forearms through the fur, causing her to roar out in pain. She dropped one of her shoulders, the male rolled of onto his side. She turned to pounce but as she slammed down he rolled. The concrete foundations cracked under the power of the slam. He rammed into the side of her, her ribs crunching together. Her silver claws dug into the male's shoulder, ripping and tearing the skin away. He rammed her into the wall and bit down into her waist. She opened her wings pushing him off, then charged pushing him back, pinning him to the floor. She let out a ferocious snarl before biting and breaking his neck. She stood walking from the broken and bleeding body of the male demon.

She turned to the torchwood team, her eyes still electric blue. She let out a growl as she stepped menacingly forward.

"Shit," Murmured John, "Stay still, don't move a muscle." He whispered to the team.

The demon still in control took another step forward, her body curling up as if to pounce. John shot at her. She let out a roar, as he went to the other side of the room. The demon's eyes followed him, she charged at him.

He stood his ground in the middle of the room as the 8 ft tall demon charged at him.

"Come on, Rachel, I know your in there," He whispered.

The team watched in horror as the demon ran for their colleague.

_**NO! **_

The demon let out a strangled yell, metres from John. It screeched and snarled, it's claws on it's head, in obvious agony. It shook and staggered back into the wall. Roaring in pain, it began rapidly shrinking. Fur shooting back, its bones rearranging, it stretched its head up and the roaring changed, into screams. Its claws slowly forming back into fingers, its muzzle retracting back into a human face.

Rachel stood by the wall, panting and bleeding. Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed on the floor.

She drifted in and out of consciousness on the way back to the hub. every time she opened her eyes there was someone staring fearfully at her. She felt herself hit the cold metal table.

"Put her on her side," John's voice called from far off. " She might throw up,"

She definitely felt like she would but her body hurt to much just thinking.

"No point with them Owen, they'll have no effect. To much pain already," John stated as Owen set up some painkillers.

Rachel woke some time later. She tried sitting up, with a hiss of agony she managed it. Her stomach twisted as someone handed her a bucket. It emptied itself of blood and bile until she was left retching and coughing. Her entire body was hurting, form skin to bone, all the way through.

"Shower," She grunted, attempting to stand. She let out a whimper as her broken ribs protested. Owen had hold of her.

"You need to rest," He commanded.

"No, I need a shower." She replied. Stumbling forward. Owen merely picked her up, to weak and tired to protest she let him carry her back to the table. Where she fell right back to sleep.

Rachel woke again hours later, feeling better. She sat with less difficulty, then stood, her ribs numb. She looked down, at herself, gashes on her arms now only long scratches. Her body still in agony but not as much. The thing that hurt the most was her head, like a knife stabbing through her skull. Rachel let out a sigh, and walked towards the showers. She shed her leather attire, and stood into the boiling water.

"I thought you'd come here first." Jack's voice called out.

"How'd you guess?" She croaked, her throat sore.

"It's where I'd come. Are you ok?" He asked his voice worried.

"What do you think?" She almost smiled.

"Sorry, stupid question."

"No problem," she said, shutting the shower off, "Close your eyes,"

"I won't peek," He laughed.

"Unsurprisingly, I don't believe you,"

She reached for a towel and wrapped it around herself. Walking out of the shower and gathering some normal clothes from her locker. Chucking her other clothes in the wash.

"Ok, I'm decent." She smiled, as Jack peeked through his fingers at her.

"I'm pretty sure your more than decent," He grinned. She sat on a bench, he sat next to her.

"Who was he?"

"One of the few like me. I think there's about 6 of us. Well, 5 now."

"You remember?"

"Flashes, like watching a montage in a movie. He is, was, what most humans become when they go through the void, insane. Plus with the power of a demon. Dangerous."

Rachel was quiet for a moment.

"I knew him, and his brother. Normally we stay well away from each other, like tigers, each has their own territory, if you cross another's most likely, a fight to the death. His brother is like me, more human than demon. But some of us, temptation's too strong."

"Temptation?" Jack asked.

"Think of it, all that power. You'd be a god." Rachel shook, " He was my elder, in two ways, he'd been a demon longer and he was older when it happened to him. He was called Gora, not a friendly bloke."

"We got that," Jack smiled.

"He's what I see in a mirror," She said quietly.

"What?"

"Well, not him exactly, but the demon side," She stood, wandered to a steamed up mirror. And wiped it clean. Jack looked into the reflection and saw him, and where Rachel's reflection should be was a tatty looking woman, her brown hair ragged, scars scattered her face, her eyes electric blue she sneered and showed off blood stained double canines. Rachel smashed the mirror. Jack jumped.

"Sorry," Rachel murmured.

"Ah, well. Seven years bad luck is nothing on us,"

Rachel brushed her teeth as Jack sat and thought.

"So, you were 6 weren't you,"

"Mm hmm," She grunted.

"Then how come you didn't give into the temptation, you were only a little girl,"

Rachel shrugged.

"Proves how strong you really are," Jack smiled proudly.

"Just one question, you don't have to answer me if you don't want to. I'm just curios, what does it feel like,"

"Exactly as it sounded. Have you ever had all your bones break at once, and them heal instantly. Or feel your skin tear and ligaments snap. Or loose all control of your own body and will. It feels like that. Can't really explain it."

Jack hugged her, because it's what she needed. A nineteen year old girl who acted past her years, because she had to mature so fast, otherwise she wouldn't have survived.

"Your one of the bravest people, I have ever met. You fantastic, you know that right," He whispered.

"Course I know that," Rachel grinned.

_Next time: Torchwood goes on a weekend away, for a team bonding exercise and we see the less mature side of the torchwood team._

**Press that little review button!!! **


	13. Chapter 13

**13...x**

"And we're going because?" John asked, loading the back of the SUV with the last of the cases.

"Because, we've been working really hard and we deserve a break," Jack called from the front seat.

"Ianto, you can't take the coffee machine," Gwen called.

"Well, what else are we going to drink," He retorted.

"Booze," Owen called, getting into the back of the SUV.

"Everyone in, John, Rachel. You follow behind." Jack called. As the team filled into the SUV, John and Rachel went into John's car and followed on behind.

"And remind me, why are we going to the welsh countryside." Rachel asked John.

"Because out of all of us, you're the one who needs the biggest break," John said.

"Alright, what ever."

"Oh, come on, it'll be like old times, me and you and the great outdoors." John grinned.

"Yeah, but without the life threatening danger, and five of our work colleagues with us. Just like old times." Rachel smirked.

It was a two hour drive from Cardiff to the middle of nowhere. Then they had to set up camp. John, Rachel and Owen refusing to do anything that involved tents, sat at the picnic table. Rachel looked up at the sky, the sun was resting at it's highest point. She stood, and headed towards a large tree, with ease she propelled herself up, soaring through the lower branches. Settling on a large bough and walking, to the trunk, looking over the leaves and admiring the view. The beautiful welsh countryside unfolding beneath her.

"Tent's up," Jack called, then noticing something was missing, "Where's Rachel?" He asked.

Rachel's head appeared from a tree, hanging upside down. Her tail was wrapped securely around a branch, like a monkey. And she was viewing the world on its head.

"What are you doing?" Ianto asked.

"She's showing off," John laughed he walked over to her. Walked around behind her and poked her in the middle of her back, Rachel's tail immediately recoiled. Losing grip on the branch she fell from the branch's of the tree and plummeted to the ground with an "ouch."

"What did you do that for?" She asked indignantly, as she glared up at John from the floor.

"It's what you get for showing off," He smirked. Pulling her off from the floor.

"It's not what I used to get," Rachel replied.

"I'm pretty sure you get _that _often enough," Jack called over.

"I'd appreciate you staying out of my personal life, thank you very much." Rachel laughed.

Night fell faster than expected and the Torchwood team sat around what would be a fire if Jack could ever get it started. John nudged Rachel and nodded over to the pile of logs. Rachel rubbed her hands together, feeling the electricity crackle in her hands. She let it go towards the logs, igniting and knocking Jack back in surprise.

"I would have been able to do that," He said indignantly.

"No, You wouldn't," Owen argued.

Rachel smirked, John was right. It was like old times but not old times with John, before that, when she was just a kid, in Vegas 4 with her team of criminals. Sat around a fire, arguing and joking like a family.

"Let's play Never Have I ever," Tosh said, handing shot glasses and vodka around.

"That's going to be difficult," John said.

"Why's that?" Gwen asked.

"Because at least three of us have done most things." Jack said.

"I'll go first," Owen said, then thinking for a moment said. "Never have I ever, kissed an alien." Everyone but Owen downed their drink.

"You haven't lived," Rachel joked.

"I see no appeal in kissing an alien," He replied.

"Oi, what if it's a very attractive alien," Rachel protested.

"Still no appeal," He argued.

"Right," Rachel concluded, standing up, walking over to Owen and planting a kiss firmly on his lips. Jack wolf whistled as the rest of the team laughed at Owen's surprised face.

"There," Rachel smirked walking back.

"Okay, What have you never done," Owen said after he recovered.

"That's a difficult question, I've done everything," Rachel said.

The night progressed, and answers became increasingly ridiculous as the alcohol was consumed. By the end of the night everyone was asleep in a huddle apart from Owen, who couldn't drink. And Rachel, who could handle booze incredibly well due to the fact she'd been drinking since she was six years old.

"Never Have I ever played such a stupid game," Rachel concluded.

Laughing with Owen as the rest of the team snored.

Owen sighed.

"You ok?" Rachel asked.

"I'm dead," He answered bluntly.

"Well, kind of,"

Owen looked up at her as she grinned. He laughed and shook his head.

"Fine, technically I'm a walking corpse."

"With brain waves. Meaning, you could become alive again."

"Yeah, unfortunately there's no way of doing that," Owen said.

"As soon as I find a way too, I'll bring you back to life. I promise." Rachel smiled.

"Good luck with that," Owen grinned. "Are you then going to cure Cancer and the Common Cold?"

"Yes, but your first, just give me time, I'll do it. I'm the amazing and elusive Fawks, in short, I'm brilliant. I'll fix the world in 3 years."

"I'll bet a Tenner on that then," Owen smiled.

"Deal,"

* * *

Rachel woke at dawn, shaking her resident bad dream from her head. And looking around at the surroundings. She climbed up a large tree, and gasped.

The sun was just peeking over a hill, light erupted over the sky. Fighting back the darkness of night. As quick as it happened, it ended. The sky returning to it's usual grey that constantly threatened rain. Rachel let her senses branch out the smells and sounds of the countryside finding their way to her.

She jumped from the tree, and made her way to the slow river they had seen on the way to the campsite. Taking off her shoes and socks she dipped her toe in the water, yelping and backing out immediately. The water was freezing.

_What were you expecting your in England_

She walked back to the camp with an idea.

"Guys!! Wake up, come here quick I found something," She yelled.

The team roused slightly,

"Hurry up!" The steadily followed her to the river bank.

"What is it? Where," Gwen mumbled sleepily.

"In there," Rachel said, pointing to the middle of the river.

John leant over trying to see if there was anything there.

"I can't see…" Rachel pushed him in,

"Shit, it's freezing!" He bawled. Everyone laughing at him. He splashed the water up at them.

"Don't know what you're laughing at," Gwen said as she pushed Jack and Ianto into the water. Owen came up behind Gwen and lifted her up, depositing her in the water with a splash. Then Tosh pushed Owen in, and finally Rachel pushed Toshiko into the freezing Water. There was cheers as finally everyone but Rachel were in the water.

"Come in!!" Jack called.

"Yeah, once you got past the threat of hypothermia the water's fine," Ianto yelled, splashing Jack.

Rachel pulled her coat off, stripped down to her underwear, and climbed up an over hanging tree. Using it as a diving board and bounded into the water. Surfacing, in time to see the team getting nearer.

"GET HER!!" Owen yelled.

Rachel yelped, taking in a breath and diving underwater. Her demon vision kicked in and her tail worked as a propeller. She zoomed away from the legs of her colleagues. Popping up meters away, she smirked, opening her wings and flapping them through the water. Soaking all of them in one.

The sky rumbled, all their attentions being drawn to the sky. As drops began to fall, first lightly then, a down pour. Rachel clambered out of the water. Her clothes soaked by the rain. She laughed as she ran towards camp. The rest of the team behind her. She set the fire roaring immediately, but it kept going out. With a quiet growl, she used her psychic ability to pull the big tent over the fire. Everyone settled under it near the fire. Having to strip down to under wear because all clothes were drenched.

"Ok, so not the brightest of ideas," Rachel laughed.

"No, it wasn't" John grinned.

"It was a lot of fun though," Ianto smiled.

"I figured we needed some fun," Rachel said.

"We could of done without the hypothermia though," Gwen sniffled.

"You'll live," Owen said.

"Your not even shivering," Tosh said to Rachel,

"Nope, I'm alright," She laughed, "Ten degrees hotter than a normal human,"

"Come here then," Shivered Jack, pulling her onto his knee, Rachel yelped as the sudden cold hands wrapped around her.

"Get off!" She yelped standing up. Sitting in between Tosh and Gwen.

"It's your fault," Jack said.

"No it's not," Laughed Rachel, "It was the demon, I was consumed for a moment,"

_I'll consume you in a minute, don't blame me!_

Rachel laughed at the voice.

"What's so funny," Owen said.

"My other half doesn't seem to pleased to receive the blame,"

"You can hear it in your head?" Tosh asked,

"Yup,"

"So you actually are insane," Owen laughed.

"Yeah, I never said I was sane, then again, no one here is a full shilling,"

No one disagreed.

"Do we have to go back to Cardiff and be mature and grown up again?" John asked.

"Well, your never mature but yeah, back to work on Monday."

_Next Time: Jessica returns with some bad news._

**I know its only short but oh well, leave a review...x**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Thanks to for your review and all of you have have alerted my story._**

**_Sorry it took sooooooo long!!!! Computer has been crashing all over the place,, not good.. plus i got stuck about half way through but! all solved and here we are!!! _**

**_Chapter 14._**

**"**Wake up, lazy demon. Time for work," John whispered. There was a groan as Rachel stretched**,**

"Can't we call in sick?" She asked. John laughed,

"No, they know you can't get sick,"

Rachel tutted as she stumbled to the bathroom.

"I thought you liked working for torchwood," He said over breakfast,

"I do, just the getting up bit, I've got an issue with," Rachel yawned**.**

"You're so lazy,"

"Only in the mornings,"

"Yeah, then you get pumped full of caffeine and sugar," John smiled.

"Of course,"

* * *

They were greeted by the ever growing Fire lion that Rachel had rescued. He had been christened Llewellyn, Lou for short.

"Alright boy," Rachel smiled stroking the St. Bernard sized lion.

Lou was friendly with everyone but mainly Rachel, who was training him and Ianto, who fed him.

That day the rift had been surprisingly quiet, so Rachel was sat with a bag full of raw chicken bits, training the overgrown kitten.

"Can you say, ahhhh!" She said, as the lion opened his mouth wide.

"Good boy," She praised giving him a piece of chicken. The alarms for the door went off, as Lou let out a low growl.

"Who's that?" Rachel called over to Tosh who was nearest.

"No idea, I thought we were all here," Tosh said confused standing with Rachel as they went to see who was at the door, Lou standing at Rachel's side let out another growl, as Jessica Harrow strolled into the hub like she owned the place.

"You drag that in?" Rachel asked the big cat. As Tosh laughed at her side, the lion shook it's head.

"He'd have better taste," Owen said, coming out of the medical bay. Apparently Jessica had been pestering Owen about him being dead last time she had been here.

"What are you doing here?" Jack asked, coming out of his office. Jessica looked up at him then turned and looked at Rachel.

"You, Miss Falcon."

"It's Captain Falcon. And what are you going on about," Rachel asked.

Jessica handed Rachel a brown package.

"I'm a lazy sod, just tell me what it is," Rachel said, handing Tosh the Package, who opened it.

"It says, due to Unit Protocol 63548764b. That you, Captain Rachel Falcon, being what you are, are not seen fit to work for Torchwood, or for that matter be on Earth." She smiled maliciously at Rachel.

"I was born here. Surely that gives me the right to be on my home planet."

"Yes you were born here, but as records go you also died here. You went missing, after a years search, you were declared dead. Technically you don't exist." Jessica sneered.

"Alright, if I don't exist you can't fire me." Rachel shrugged, heading back to her desk.

"You have to report to UNIT and go through a series of tests to prove that you are not a danger to anyone or anything on earth."

"I've already made sure she's not," Owen said. Jessica looked over at the doctor,

"UNIT want to make it official," she sneered.

"She's been here, what almost 6 months now, I think if she was going to cause any damage, she would have by now. She's not that patient." Jack said, walking down the stairs of his office and into the main hub.

"It's all part of my master plan to overtake the universe," Rachel laughed.

"Cos I'm half alien it makes me a serious threat," She said sarcastically.

Tosh was sat by her desk reading through the extensive and overly-complicated UNIT paperwork. Her brow getting more and more furrowed, the further she read into the sheets.

"What's it say Tosh?" Gwen asked coming over.

"A load of crap, too be honest," Tosh said. "It's something like a Rehab. I don't know, like Alien Rehabilitation, helps aliens adjust to life on earth." Tosh explained.

"Says here that it's mandatory." Gwen said reading over Toshiko's shoulder.

"How long have I got to be there?" Rachel called over to Jessica.

"How ever long it takes," She replied.

"To do what?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, because she's already adjusted to life on earth." Ianto said.

"Better than most who've come through the rift have, anyway." Jack agreed.

"Guys," Rachel smiled at the team worrying about this UNIT occurrence.

"I'll just head of to London, have a chat with head honcho and come back home. No problemo! I'll go first thing tomorrow, I can't be gone long."

John looked over at her. "Are you sure?" He asked uncertain.

Rachel walked over to him, giving him a kiss.

"I have handled much worse things than a stuck up soldier." She smirked. "I will be fine." She assured him. Smiling she turned back to Toshiko.

"Where am I going, Tosh?" She asked picking up the letter. Scanning through it.

"London," Rachel concluded. "Should be fun." Then she stopped. Re reading what she'd just read to make sure she had read it correctly.

"The UNIT representative will provide a replacement to the missing team member whilst said member is absent." She read out loud.

"Your going to be a mechanic." Owen said.

"Yes, I have a degree." She said turning to Rachel. "What do you have?"

"Well, unfortunately I don't have a little piece of paper that says I can take apart cars but I do have about 13 years of criminal experience." She smiled kindly.

* * *

The day went by surprisingly quickly. A space porcupine had come through the rift. Resulting in Jack, John and Rachel with various spines covering them. The three of them were sat in the medical bay. The rest of the team helping pull out the spikes, and finding the situation hilarious.

"Yeah you can laugh," John muttered, wincing as Gwen pulled out one of the spines.

"You weren't the one facing the sharp pointy end." Jack laughed as Tosh yanked one out of his shoulder.

"Well, if you hadn't tried to pounce on it," Ianto said.

"We were trying to corner it," Rachel said. "Ow," she growled. Owen sniggered as he continued pulling out the spikes.

"It would of worked too," John said.

"Yeah, if you knew it could shoot the spikes." Tosh said,

"You'd have probably stayed at a safer distance," Gwen laughed. John jolted away.

"There's only one left, will you stay still," She told him.

"No, it hurts" He said.

Jack was spike free now. Ianto smirking at him, Rachel only had one left which Owen mercilessly pulled out.

"Ow!" She yelped.

Now only John was left. Gwen was backing him into a corner.

"You seem to be getting a small amount of enjoyment out of my pain, sweet cheeks."

"Well," She considered. "a little bit yeah," She laughed.

Rachel rolled her eyes jumped down of the table, and strolled to Gwen. Whispered something in her ear and carried on towards John, who warily looked at her. She ignored his cautiousness. And crushed her lips to his. John's natural dominance taking over he twisted so Rachel was against the wall and his back towards the room. Gwen leant forward grabbed the spine and tugged. He broke his lips from Rachel to give a small yelp.

"You little trickster," He said to Rachel. She smirked up at him.

"Most Wanted, remember."

With paper work finished the team had nothing to do and had resolved to the couch that was up against the wall under the TORCHWOOD sign. Of course the seven of them wouldn't fit so Tosh was sat on Owen. Jack on the arm of the chair leaning on Ianto, Gwen on the other arm and John next to Owen with Rachel on his lap. All of them sipping Ianto's amazing Coffee.

"I hope they have Ianto Coffee in London." Rachel said.

"I doubt it," Jack said. "There's only one Ianto."

Ianto smiled at Jack, "I'll make you a flask," Ianto said to Rachel.

"Go on Kids," Jack said, after a while, "Looks like nothings happening tonight, go home,"

* * *

"No!" Rachel laughed. "John, I'll miss the train," John was clinging on to her waist, every time she tried to get up she was dragged back down onto the bed.

"But I might not see you now!" John laughed.

"Baby, you might go with out me for like a week at the most!" She smiled.

"You expect to go a week without you,"

"You managed a year," Rachel smiled.

"Nah, that was different," He disagreed, tugging her back onto the bed.

"Jo-hn." She half laughed half begged. "I'm going to miss my train!"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," John laughed dragging her back down.

She fell back against his chest. "Will you let go already," She smiled.

"I've got to go, how bad of an impression will I make if I'm late and my excuse is, "Sorry, I missed the train because my boyfriend wouldn't let my out of bed," Wouldn't be the best thing to say," Rachel grinned.

"I don't know, at the mention of boyfriend they might think it makes you more human." John smiled.

"Fine, my rouge ex-time agent boyfriend who can be a bit of a sadistic maniac who is addicted to sex drugs and drink, wouldn't let me out of bed." She smirked.

"I am not sadistic,"

"Yeah, you can be, a little."

"Yeah but you love it,"

"I do, and I love you but I've really got to go," She moaned, trying and failing to get out of bed. It took at least ten minutes but finally they were ready. Rachel had a rucksack packed.

They were in the car to the train station. Rachel had her eyes closed, listening to the hum of the car, and reminiscing last night. With the fact that Rachel might be gone for a while John had compensated for the absence. Rachel was planning to sleep on the train to make up for the lack of it last night.

At the station the Torchwood team were waiting on the platform. Ianto handed Rachel her ticket and a flask of coffee.

"Thank you," She grinned. Giving them each a hug as her train pulled into the station.

"That's me," She said nodding towards the train. Leaning up and giving john a kiss.

"I'll be home soon. Love you." She whispered.

"Love you more, always and forever." he replied.

Rachel's newly accuired family waved as the train left the station. Rachel sighed, she wouldn't be gone long enough to miss them. But she still couldn't shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen. A feeling she was being watched.

_Stop being paranoid, we'll be fine_**.**

_**Yeah, we will. Because no matter what, we're wanted in Cardiff**_.

She smiled as she leant against the window.

"She'll be fine won't she?" Gwen asked.

"Of course she will, she won't be gone long enough for us to miss her," Owen said.

"Plus if UNIT try and give her trouble, she'll probably hit the general," Jack laughed.

The journey to London, was two hours long. It was half way through that the feeling of being watched intensified. The hairs on the back of Rachel's neck stood up. She got up, made her way to the toilet even though she didn't need it.

She heard someone's footsteps behind her. Taking a breath Rachel made her way to a busier cabin, hoping to lose whoever was following her.

She lost the sense of being watched the moment she entered. She fought through the busy passengers, and stood by the door. Scanning the cabin for anything or anyone unusual. She looked at a man, clad in black, and his eyes met hers. He quickly disappeared in the crowd.

"Oh, Crap," She muttered. "Barely out of Cardiff and your in trouble," She muttered to herself. She fought her way back to the quieter cabin. Her eyes scanning the room. She sat back down and kept her hand on her gun.

She turned her head from one side of the cabin to the other. She sensed someone behind her. She was about to turn around. A sharp pain flooded through her head.

She blacked out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we go, Chapter 15.... enjoy.**

**15...x**

Rachel woke into darkness,

"Oh, not good. This is not good." She muttered her eyes trying to adjust to the blackness, she tried to move but found herself weighed down. She tried to move a hand and the rattle of chains was heard.

Then a light from the centre of the room lit up. Silhouettes were seen on top of the square of the light. She picked out shapes of guns, knives and a familiar looking sword.

"Oh, bugger." Her weapons on the table in front. "Not good." A harsh light filled the room. Bright white and blinding. The sound of a door opening and closing and then pain across Rachel's face. The light still harsh she looked up at the man from the train. Under closer inspection he was barely a man. Scars covered every patch of skin. Both eyes a different colour. One black and one a sickly green.

"Hello Captain Falcon." He hit her again. Shaking away the pain.

"Hello, Ugly man," Rachel replied. To another hit.

"I'm Drake," He said, his voice sickly sweet. "I'll be your _coach_ throughout your session at Hollow."

"Yeah, what you just said means nothing to me. UNIT and Torchwood will be here soon." She smiled, she could survive until they came.

However a pit of worry did fill her as she didn't have a clue who this man was or what he was going to do.

He laughed cruelly. "No one's coming for you, that UNIT base you were sent to." He looked around the room. "Like I said, welcome to Hollow."

"What?" She asked, another one of his powerful hits breaking her nose.

"Well, they don't actually know what we do, they send aliens and we break them." He snarled, landing a kick in her stomach.

"Your Lying," She spat blood from her mouth. Dread filling her and she hoped her voice hadn't betrayed her.

"You just wait then," He snarled before knocking her out again.

Rachel did wait. Two weeks in the same blinding room. Everyday Drake would come in and beat her until she couldn't open her eyes. The worse was Rachel healed fast, so she'd be healed by the time he wanted to start all over again. Rachel was sleeping on the same spot she'd been chained to for two weeks. Granted she was weaker, but still determined that Torchwood would save her. She hadn't eaten or drank since the morning she left Cardiff. The door clicked. Rachel opened her eyes. But the light went off. And the table light came on, silhouetting her own weapons that lay out of reach and impossible to get.

She saw the silhouette of Drake. He leant down and picked up something from the table. Then he came forward in the dark, bent to the ground where Rachel was chained and pressed one of the bolts that kept her on the ground. This made the chain long enough for her to stand, but she still couldn't fight back.

Then she felt his hand on her hair, dragging her up from the ground.

"Now, you are a lot stronger than we first thought you would be," He said.

"Thank You," She growled. His fist landing in her stomach, as she bent double winded she felt his hand close around her throat and push her back up.

"So we might have to try a bit harder."

* * *

Rachel was on the ground. Not quite aware how she got there. She was in a different room than before. This one was darker, warmer and there was a murmur of voices. Panic ran through her. She remembered. She had been in that room, with Drake, he had said they needed to try harder. Then it had started out the same as always. She'd been beaten until it hurt to breathe.

But then, unlike normal. He hadn't stopped. A knife, not one of hers, cutting into flesh. Over and over and over. Bullets, fire, knives. Each time she'd been stabbed a new mark on a tally. Each gunshot a new mark on a separate tally, burnt, new mark electrocuted, new mark. The tallies were located on a separate part of Rachel's body. She ran her fingers down the cut that started above her eyebrow, cut across her eye and finished at the bottom of her cheek.

"Ow," She groaned quietly, her body in agony. She pulled her leather pants back over her hips and felt the tally on the back of her neck, freshly cut in was one mark. Rape. Sitting up, her head spun, she felt sick and wrong and dirty. Shaking her head she listened to the voices.

"They must have got it wrong," An American voice called.

"You're so sexist Leo. A girl can get through, she's proof." Replied a Mancunian accent.

"Guys, She's up." Replied a quiet voice. Three men entered the room. Rachel tried to back up.

"Hey, easy. We're not going to hurt you, we're all the same here," Said the one with the Mancunian accent. He looked human. Brown hair flopped over a head band.

"I'm Alan," He said smiling kindly.

"You don't look like an alien," Rachel said. Looking at the other two, a blowfish and a man, with amber eyes and a mane of black hair on his head.

_I bet that's Leo._

The demon was right, Leo rightly named looked like a lion and he was the American and Alan introduced the blow fish as Caracus.

"Just call me Carl," He said quietly.

"No offence, but I thought you were the bad guys," Rachel said to the blow fish, suspicious.

"Like Al said. We're all the same here." Carl replied. Rachel looked at the three of them, like her they had obviously been beaten up, a lot. They had identical scars over one of their eyes, that started at the top of their eyebrows and ended at the bottom of their cheeks. Rachel ran her finger down the cut again.

"It means your one of the strongest here," Alan explained. Leo and Carl came forward with a bucket of water and a sponge.

"You're going to want to keep them clean," Carl said, dabbing the cold sponge over her face.

The days went by in a horrific routine. At some point in the night or it could have been day, Rachel couldn't tell, she hadn't been outside since her last fresh breath at Cardiff train station, guards would come and collect one of the four. Leaving the other three behind. Then sometime a lot later the body would be returned, still alive. Death was an easy option out.

The four stayed together when ever they could and those left behind would stick close. Prepare for whenever their missing companion came back. Food was limited so they rationed it down to a piece of ham, a slice of bread and occasionally if they were lucky an orange between them. But they only managed to eat every other day. They always ate together.

Rachel gradually got to know each one.

Carl had been taken out of UNIT custody and put here. Outside Hollow he had a girl waiting back home for him.

Leo had been taken out of a circus, he was the amazing lion man, loved by his fans until UNIT stepped in, but the moment he was out he wanted to go back to the circus, they were his family.

Alan had a wife and baby boy back home, a tiny toddler. His pride and joy, Tyler. And his lovely wife, Helen, he told Rachel how beautiful she was. She was the only girl who could get him to stop talking.

Rachel told them of Torchwood, Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Owen, Toshiko and John.

She told them how she kept fighting Drake, believing that her family would come for her. She knew they would. She just knew it. John wouldn't leave her. Not again.

* * *

John woke from his deep sleep. The same empty feeling he'd had for nearly two months now. The shape in his bed next to him stirred. John stood and silently gathered his clothes. Sneaking from Jessica Harrow's hotel room, feeling the pangs of guilt set in.

Rachel had been gone too long, way too long. Arguments with UNIT had gotten them nowhere. They didn't even know the location of where she was meant to be.

John felt a huge hole tearing in his heart, a need to be with some one. And when he was it was ok. But only while it lasted, then it began to hurt again. He felt like he was betraying her, well he was. And every time he said he would stop, he never did.

* * *

Rachel's body was slammed back into the room.

"God, guys she's back. And she's awake," Carl called to Leo and Alan.

"Rachel," Alan called to her.

"J…John?" Rachel asked.

"She's delirious," Leo muttered.

"No, Rachel it's me Alan,"

She looked up at him from the ground. Then her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed.

"She must have really annoyed him," Alan whispered in horror. The blood wouldn't stop coming from a wound in her side. It looked like they cut her open.

"Thread, needle, anything. If we don't she's going to bleed to death." Alan called.

Rachel was fighting the darkness that was eating at her, but she was so tired of fighting. No one was coming for her. She wasn't worth enough for that. The darkness seemed inviting, a chance at peace, no more pain or worry. No responsibility, or Drake.

_No John._

At that Rachel fought back, she might not be worth it, but john was.

Alan had done his best, Carl was at his side and Leo nervously pacing the room.

"Nungh, uh." Rachel finally groaned. Carl breathed a sigh of relief.

"Note," She sighed. "Never insult Drake's mother," She groaned.

Leo let out a laugh as he came and sat by her side.

"Let's not do that again," He smiled.

"You gave us a scare there, Captain." Carl smiled. Rachel tried sitting up, Alan helped her.

"I know a way out," Rachel breathed.

Silence filled the cabin.

"But it could kill us," She continued.

Still silence.

"What we waiting for then." Alan said.

* * *

"Tosh speak to me," Jack called over his comm. Ianto next to him in the SUV,

"Keep going forward then your first left,"

Jack sped up and then getting to the turn slammed the brakes with a squeal. A horrible churning noise of metal occurred and then a resounding snap. The car span out of control. As it groaned to a halt, both Jack and Ianto climbed out.

Ianto pulled out his mobile,

"Tosh, we need a mechanic, quick." Jack called over his comm.

"Jessica called in sick," Tosh explained. As Jack let out a growl he heard Ianto on the phone.

"Hi, AA, please?"

**********************************************Two Weeks have Passed**************************************************

"Ok," Rachel panted, her back against the door. "Might not have thought this completely through," She growled as the door she was leaning against was hit.

"Yeah, the information that about 5 million guards behind that door might have helped." Leo growled. Helping Rachel keep the door closed.

"Well, how was I meant to know, I'd just been raped, I wasn't paying that much attention," Rachel said.

"They get through that door we're all dead," Carl said.

"Thanks Carl," Alan said, looking around the circular room desperately.

"Phone!" Alan exclaimed.

"Carl, take my place, I know who to call,"

"Who you going to call?"

Rachel smirked. "Ghostbusters,"

All three looked at her. "Inappropriate, sorry,"

Stabbing the numbers she put the phone to her ear. The dialling tone rang through.

"Pick up the phone John, god please pick up," She begged.

John didn't hear his phone ringing, it was on vibrate in his trouser pocket, his trousers on the other side of the room. Jessica Harrow screaming in ecstasy under him.

"You have reached the answering…"

"Damn!" Rachel growled. The door thudding threateningly as Alan, Carl and Leo struggled to keep it shut.

"Rachel!" Alan called worried.

"Yeah, working on it. Think, think, think. Is it 507 or 750?" She muttered to herself.

"Only one chance, here we go,"

The door opened as Rachel ran to it to help, there was no escape from this room if they got in, they were dead. Hell, they were dead anyway but at least others would get out.

"Jack Harkness, who's this," his voice twanged from the phone.

"God! Jack! It's Rachel it's bad, we…" The door was forced open to floods of guards.

"Toshiko, trace the last call, now." Jack demanded storming from his office and throwing his phone at her.

"What is it?" Gwen asked.

"Rachel, I think," Jack answered. It had cut out seconds in but he heard the name and the panic in her voice.

"Untraceable Jack, the number doesn't exist." Tosh replied.

"Get me the head of UNIT on the phone, now. I want my mechanic back," Jack growled at Jessica.

* * *

** I'm evil i know, but you've got to love a cliff hanger XD... Leave a review!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we go 16...x**

Pain, hot and white ripped through Rachel's consciousness. She coughed back into reality, as her ribs burned. She was lay on the floor of a brown room.

"Rachel!" Alan's voice called. As did Leo and Carl's.

The voices swam just in front as she sat up. A growl of pain ripping up her throat. Her ribs were on fire. Her whole body a dull ache.

"You ok?" Carl asked.

"Mugh…" she mumbled.

"I'll take that as a no," Leo said.

Rachel took a deep breathe despite the pain that ran along her sides. A smell reached her nose, a new smell other than the blood and fear she was now used to. Fresh air. Horrible polluted dirty London air, but air from outside.

"air," She muttered, trying to stand. The three men around her helped her to her feet.

As Rachel stood, her weight felt heavier on her feet, she looked down at herself. Her belt, with all it's weapons on was on her waist.

Her rucksack, the one she came with was sat in the corner. Ignoring the pain on her body, Rachel unsteadily walked towards it, and put it on her back.

Then, a familiar voice that haunted Rachel's every nightmare came over the speakers.

"You, are the first to try an escape," It said, "And you made us realise something in our contracts," There was a rustling of papers, over the speakers, and then read out, " In a case of an attempted escape, the escapees must be given the chance to prematurely finish the course at Hollow by completing a test, to grant their freedom." It finished. "The only problem is, if you don't get, out chances are, you're going to die in the tests." Drake's laugh echoed in the room.

"Good Luck," He sneered.

Rachel looked around the room. She couldn't see a way out any where. She checked all around, her companions doing the same. Rachel decided to follow her nose, taking a painful breath, as her chest expanded with air her ribs seared.

She looked up. A ledge, at the very top. Maybe 100ft up, light was peeking over the ledge. That's where the smell was.

"Guys," Rachel murmured. The three of them followed her gaze upwards.

"How do we get there?" Alan asked.

"I've got wings," Rachel muttered.

"Rest of us don't," Leo stated.

Carl was pacing the room, looking intently at the floor. He stopped.

"Guys, look here," He had seen a small metal chain on the floor. He bent down to touch it. This was a test, no way was it going to be this easy. Alan and Rachel thought this at the same time. They both yelled out.

"Carl, no!…"

"Don't!…"

Too late. He bent and tugged on the chain, but as he pulled, spikes shot from the opposite wall, deadly aimed with a trail of almost invisible razor wire behind it. Carl didn't stand a chance each spike pounded into his body pinning him to the wall, he couldn't move, but he was still alive. Groaning in agony, he was going to die either way. His friends watched in horror, as he slowly bled to death. From the opposite wall where the spikes had shot from, there was a loud clunk. Several planks of wood were dropped to the ground.

Rachel walked to the planks warily. In case of more danger.

_**Planks? What are these for? **_She thought.

_Look at the Razor wire, like a platform, make a platform. _The demon told her in her head.

_**Carl**_.

_Is Dying anyway._ The demon said. Rachel thought she could hear a sense of sadness.

Rachel picked up the planks of wood. Took them to where Leo and Alan stood, still in shock.

Then, she made her way to the dying blowfish.

"Gungh……" He groaned.

Tears springing to her eyes Rachel stood to the side of him, avoiding the wire.

"I can make the pain stop," She whispered. "I can make it go away,"

Carl didn't speak, Rachel saw the understanding in his eyes.

"El…Eleanor. Eleanor Isabelle Edwards." He groaned.

"T…Tell her, tell her I…I wasn't sc…scared."

"You're a hero, a true hero," Rachel whispered, leaning forward and pressing her lips gently to his forehead, the fin on his head slowly going down. She took her gun from her hip, placing it at his head, he smiled,

"Th…Thank y…you, my…C…Captain," He whispered, as Rachel pulled the trigger. The bang echoed around the room.

Rachel wiped away her tears, as she walked away from the dead fish. Taking a deep breath. She turned to Alan and Leo, Alan who was silently letting tears down his face and Leo, who had his head in his hands, took a ragged breath and then bent down picking up one of the planks, went towards the wire and placed it on top.

"Alan," Rachel said quietly to the man. He looked at Rachel with agonised eyes, and then nodded and picked up a plank. The three of them continued in silence. The platform was about 10ft of the ground, deadly razor wire filled the gap from the floor.

"What now?" Alan asked.

"We go up," Leo said solemnly.

"What trap do you reckon is up there?" Rachel asked. There was no answer, but the possibility of the same end as Carl, kept them all still for at least 10 minutes.

"I'll go first," Rachel said. Leo put his hand out to stop her.

"No one else can get up," Rachel said, she could fly up there.

"Yes they can," Leo said. Taking a few steps back and then couching into a pounce shape. Like a cat stalking its prey. He slowly took another step back and then launched himself upwards. Landing safely on the platform. He looked around, there was another ring slightly higher up, but he had no plans to touch that.

"I'll go up, and then you throw this to me and I can get you up," Rachel said, passing him the rucksack.

Rachel bent her knees, opened her wings and launched upwards, when she tried to flap her burgundy wings her ribs set alight. Agony burned through her, every instinct telling her to stop. She reached for the end of the platform, her fingers reaching out and gripping on, she felt Leo's hands on hers, her legs dangling dangerously close to the wire. The thick leather soles of her boots, found a footing on top the wire, not tearing on contact. Her ribs screaming at her, Leo helped drag her up. She lay on her back on the platform, tears of pain pricking at her eyes as she tried to stop the fire in her body. That's why they broke her ribs, flying was agony, she couldn't make it 10ft let alone 100.

"How's Al going to get up?"

"Rope. In my, ruck…sack." Rachel panted.

Alan throw the rucksack upwards and on the fourth attempt Leo caught it.

As Alan was pulled onto the platform, Rachel was regaining some of her composure.

"Why do you have rope in your bag," Leo asked. Rachel would have shrugged but that was to painful, still not trusting her voice she merely shook her head, no.

"Who wants to press that one?" Alan said, looking to the next chain. Rachel looked up at the walls, there were little chains about ten foot above one another, all the way till about ten foot below the exit.

Rachel stood with difficulty, and walked to the chain,

"Rachel, no!" Leo called.

"It's the only way up, and I'm the one least likely to die," She said, Pulling the chain, there was a noise of protesting metal, and then a sound from above caught their attentions. A huge metal barrier fell towards Rachel, who backed herself into the wall, praying for no spikes to jet out. The barrier fell between Rachel, Alan and Leo. Separating her from them, it then began to topple towards her, the wire and handmade platform holding up the barrier. It fell towards Rachel who let out a scream.

"Rachel!" Alan called, the two men couldn't see past the barrier but could only hear her scream.

Rachel opened her eyes, the barrier had stopped by the wall, making a ramp up towards the next chain.

She walked around the barrier, and saw Alan and Leo.

"Are you okay?" Leo asked, Rachel nodded mutely.

"My whole life flashed before my eyes," She muttered. "I'm a stubborn bitch," She reflected, they let out a small smile as the head up the ramp.

They finally reached the last chain. With minor injury, Alan had dislocated his shoulder but they had popped it back in and he was alright. Leo had broken his wrist, and Rachel was still in agony when she moved.

Alan made his way to the chain.

"Ready," He said, both Leo and Rachel nodding. Above them a platform slid across. Small holes in the base for them to climb through. Rachel was near one, so she reached up and began to pull herself through, just as she pulled her shoulders through the gap, another barrier slid across, she dropped her head quickly, where her head had been, lay the barrier. Enough space to crawl between them.

Rachel pulled her self back up, and crawled between the two platforms, in the second one there was also gaps, Rachel fired a shot through it first. And like she guessed the third platform slid across. After the fifth platform, Rachel sot through but nothing happened. She pulled herself through, and stood warily on the platform. Alan and Leo close behind her. Rachel walked across, the stone ledge was a couple of fett above them, the fresh air making the three of them almost delirious, Rachel reached out to grab the ledge, but on contact spikes erupted from it, shooting in every direction, like the first chain, they shot through Rachel's flesh. Alan and Leo watched in horror.

But the spikes had no way near the same aim, Rachel dodged the majority of them. That is until one sailed through her waist, that was enough to distract her one then crashing through her foot, right the way through to the other side pinning her to the rock. Rachel couldn't move, whenever she did, the razor wire cut deeper.

"pocket," She growled to Alan and Leo. "I'm not dying here. Not here, not now."

Alan went in her pocket and found a pair of plyers. As gently as he could he cut the wires. Then, pulled them out. Rachel pulled herself onto the stone ledge. Leo behind her, holding her weight.

Alan followed. In front of them was the way out, easy as.

Rachel turned, smirked up at the camera. Showed it a small device that would have been on her belt.

"Bye, Bye," She laughed. She threw the device high into the air, before yelling run to her friends. They bolted through the door. Ignoring all pain Rachel kept running, behind her in the brown room the device she had thrown into the air was sailing downwards, beeping quietly. As it hit the platform, it gave one loud beep before self-destructing.

The force of the explosion, knocked Rachel Alan and Leo of their feet. Heat radiating the whole area. The noise deafening. Rachel lay on her back in agony, but the fresh air around her was making her giddy. She sat up, the pain must have peaked because Rachel could feel her body becoming heavy and numb.

The police would be coming soon, this wasn't over, not by a long shot, but for now. Rachel was out of hell. She was free.

**Leave a review…x **


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry it took so long,,,,, my computer decided it would be fun to crash as soon as i finished the chapter and decided to delte everything!! But, don't worry, here we go.. finnaly. **

**Chapter 17**

Rachel had left Leo and Alan, the three went their separate ways after they had found Eleanor Edwards, Carl's girl.

Rachel could see Cardiff, she carried on walking. Trying to remember a time when her body didn't hurt. John would make her better. She just had to get there first.

Forgetting about the Hub, she just wanted to go home, to John. She made her way up the stairs to his flat. opening the door with the spare key under the mat. She made her way into the familiar apartment, the smell of John reaching her nose, but another smell too. An unfamiliar one of cheap perfume and peroxide.

Rachel walked in, past the kitchen to the bedroom, John and Jessica in her bed. Kissing. Naked.

"Oh," Rachel muttered, her mind blank. John heard her and turned to her.

"Rachel! Oh…" He turned to Jess. "Rachel.. I,"

Rachel shook her head, turned around and exited the flat. Not hearing john shouting after her. Rachel knew every kind of pain imaginable, she thought she had lived through them all, but this. This hurt more than anything in the world. She couldn't think clearly, just blurs of memory flashing through her memory. Drake's voice echoing through her head.

_You're a worthless creature! No one is coming for you, no one wants you!_

Rachel's mind was spiralling down, down, down.

Her feet taking her anywhere away from the pain, she tried to avoid it but it was constant, a knife running through her heart. She was stopped by a wall, she looked up, her feet had taken her to a quiet alley, she leaned against the dirty wall, slid down into the corner. And let her misery take over, violent sobs racking through her.

She wasn't aware of how long she'd been there, only that she had ran out of tears and only dry sobs were left. Also, the sun made a brief appearance, before black clouds released their welsh downpour.

_**You're quiet**_ she thought to the demon.

_Yeah, we're hurting more than we were at hollow. Aren't we?_

_**Yeah, a lot more.**_

_What are we going to do? Is it ever going to stop?_

_**I don't think so. We're not supposed to get a happy ending.**_

_Why not?_

_**Because we're not a princess, we're the big bad wolf.**_

Rachel tried to calm herself down, digging her fingers into the brick behind her, she took two deep breaths. Then ignoring her still broken ribs, she stood up. She searched in her rucksack, that was still on her back, and pulled out her mask. Placing it over her eyes, she took another deep breath. Getting steadily more drenched by the rain, she walked out of the alley.

_**We need lots and lots of alcohol.**_

_I agree completely._

* * *

"We need to find her, she looked hurt," John exclaimed.

"Of course she looked hurt!!" Gwen growled at john, "She had come home from god knows what, to find the love of her life shagging someone else!"

"Kids!" Jack yelled silencing them both. He too, was furious with john, but that wasn't the priority right now, Rachel was.

"I know its not the best timing, but we've got a weevil alert."

"I'll get it," Owen volunteered.

"I'll come with you," Ianto said. Leaving through the cog door.

"Do you reckon we'll find her?" Owen asked Ianto in the SUV.

"Only if she wants to be found," Ianto said. "There!" Ianto had spotted the weevil, running from the SUV into a parking lot. Owen and Ianto left the SUV and ran in the same direction of the weevil. It turned to face them and started towards them but stopped, let out a whimper and back away.

"What the hell?" They both turned to see what had scared the weevil to see a huge creature, black smoke seemed to emanate from it, it let out a roar.

"Shit," Owen muttered.

"Rift?" Ianto asked.

"well, it's not from Cardiff." Jack's voice called from over the comms.

"Whatever you do, do not let that thing touch you," Jack ordered. "We're on our way,"

But the creature had already seen them, it was humanoid in shape, black smoke seemed to be what it was made out of, and where it's eyes would have been were two black gems. It started towards Owen and Ianto, gliding effortlessly over the floor.

"How do you fight smoke?" Ianto muttered.

"Just run," Owen said. Retreating from the advancing figure.

But the creature picked up its pace. Now flying over the ground. It reached out a black claw, reaching for Ianto, there was a squeal of tyres.

Jack saw the creature reaching for Ianto.

"No!" There was a gunshot above Ianto and Owen, the over hanging light was shot out, Owen grabbed Ianto out the way, behind a parked car. Covering their heads from the falling glass. The creature stopped confused. Looking for the source of the noise. It saw the rest of the Torchwood team, and headed for them. But the light above them was shot out as well.

"Jack, what the hell is going on?" Owen asked over the comms.

As the others took, cover from the falling glass as well.

"I don't know," He answered.

The creature now very confused looked around again, all the lights getting shot out until finally there was only one left, in the middle of the lot.

Under the light stood Rachel, a bottle of Russian Vodka in one hand, her gun in the other.

She leaned down and put the bottle on the floor, then stood straight.

"Come on then, beastie,"

It started towards her but as it did, she holstered her gun and drew her sword instead. With one swing she plunged it through the middle of the creature. There was a groan and then a tar like substance blew everywhere. Covering Rachel and the Torchwood team.

There was a collective "Ugh," and then Rachel, bent forward, picking up the tar covered bottle. She looked at it a moment and sighed. Then she looked around in the tar for something. As the Torchwood team made their way to her, wiping the muck from their faces. She found what she was looking for, standing up with the two black gems that the creature had for eyes. She put them in her pocket.

"Rachel," Jack said quietly. Rachel didn't respond.

"Rachel, hunny?" Gwen asked. Still no response.

"Fawks." John called, Rachel looked up at him. Her gold eyes empty and hollow. She couldn't keep his gaze for more than a second before she looked down.

"Need shower." She muttered. Her voice hoarse.

"Come on," Gwen said, going to her and taking her hand.

Tosh and Gwen took Rachel back to the hub in Gwen's car, as the rest took the SUV back.

* * *

They had travelled to the hub in complete silence, once they arrived and made it through the cog door, Rachel was nearly knocked down by Llywelyn, the now fully grown fire lion. Rachel hugged the huge lion. Giving him a kiss on his nose.

"How…How long have I been gone?" She asked them.

"Nearly 3 and half months," Tosh answered.

Rachel nodded. "Shower," She muttered again.

She made her way down to the showers. She almost smiled at the thought of being clean. Her clothes discarded, she walked under the stream of warm water. Letting the hot water wash away all the Muck and dirt and blood of three months of torture. She winced as it cleaned the wounds that hadn't healed properly yet, her foot where the spike had gone through, the hole in her side where she had been cheeky to Drake and almost got herself killed. Her hair had grown out of its usually short crop, locks of it flicking in front of her eyes. She got out of the shower and brushed her teeth, looking at herself in the full size mirror. She was desperately thin, well, she'd always been thin but now she looked like a skeleton with skin.

"Anorexic, much," She muttered.

Her skin pale due to lack of sunlight and in contrast her scars red compared to her skin. Nasty bruises ranging from every colour imaginable scattered her body.

Shoddy stitching still in her side, Alan was good but he wasn't a doctor.

_You've got to go to Owen, he can help._

_**They will ask questions, not ready to talk about it. I just want to forget.**_

The rest of the team, were in the main hub talking quietly when Rachel came back out. There was a gasp from a couple of them as they saw her. Her eyes blod shot and empty, her cheeks hollow and she was incredibly thin. A long pink scar running down her face across her eye, finishing at her cheek. She was limping, ever so slight and she kept her hand protectively on her gun. She was wearing sweat pants and a hoodie that covered her arms and stomach. So nothing else could be seen. John took a step towards her, his hands out.

"Rachel…"

"Don't," She muttered, "Just, don't"

She turned to the others, "So, what I miss?"

**Leave a review please x**


	18. Chapter 18

**18...x**

Too everyone else two and a half months had passed. To Rachel it didn't really matter, it could have been years or it could still be that one day.

The image of John and Jessica in her bed, passed through her head, usually followed by one of Drake's nightmarish eyes.

Rachel shook the memories of both him and the Hollow from her head. Returning back to the incredibly dull admin that she was typing up. She had probably done more paper work in the last 2 months than in her entire life. There was something comforting about the rhythmic beat of the keyboard. It was when the beat stopped and there was nothing to concentrate on that things turned awry. Memories of things she wanted to forget seemed to flood through any silent moment she encountered.

"Rachel," Jack called. He was surprised to see the young girl still here so late, even Ianto had gone home. Then again, from what Jack had figured out, Rachel didn't have a home to go to.

"What?" She asked turning to him and giving him a false smile. It quickly faded.

"Go home," Jack ordered. Rachel squirmed slightly, home was currently anywhere that sheltered her from the wind and rain. Last night had been among the branches of a tree starting to lose its leaves for autumn.

"Just finish this," She muttered. Gesturing to the screen.

"No, go home. Now," he said as gentle as possible.

The word home hit her hard, his flat had been home. With the extravagant artwork hung on walls, the black silken sheets that hugged your skin, a comfy couch and cosy fire place.

"I've nowhere to go," She said quietly.

Pity overwhelmed Jack, his youngest and probably most vulnerable (Though she would never show it) employee. Lost and most definitely broken. Rachel had come back from the UNIT centre broken, but it hadn't been Rachel's fault. Jack had no doubt in his mind that Rachel had put as much fight into being herself in the UNIT base than she was trying to persuade her work colleagues that she was fine. But like the latter, she had failed.

No one knew what had happened to her those 3 months she'd been gone. All they had been told was that she had been sent to a UNIT base that specialised in rehabilitating aliens to earth life. Jack guessed that judging from the state Rachel was in when she came back and the state she still was in, that the UNIT base wasn't what it was set out to be.

"What happened to you, Rachel?" Jack asked. All of the team had asked and all had been greeted by the same answer, Rachel simply ignored the question.

"Talk to me, Rachel. Please." Jack begged.

"Nothing. I'm fine," She deadpanned.

"You're an awful, liar." Jack countered.

"I know," She almost smiled. "There see I'm done now," She said, nodding to the computer.

She stood slowly, wincing. Then composed herself and headed towards the door.

"Where you staying," Jack called.

"I'm thinking probably that really comfy tree, I was in last night." She waved as she left.

Jack watched her leave, she'd picked up some habits that she didn't have before. She had acquired an iPod and always had one earphone in, her hand was always on her gun, ready to draw at any moment. Jack hadn't seen her relax once since she had come back, and it didn't look as if she slept at all. She was first in, in the morning and last out at night.

* * *

Rachel made her way to the park,

"Hello Bert," She muttered to the alcohol smelling man on the park bench.

"Evenin' Miss Fawks," He replied.

"I got something for you," She said handing over an apple. He smiled up at her,

"It's fresh and everything," Rachel said. "You know what they say, an apple a day…"

"Keeps them bloody aliens away, does it?" He chuckled.

"Maybe, night Bert." She said climbing into one of the larger trees.

* * *

John looked around his half empty apartment, Rachel had taken her stuff the third day she had come back, and at all costs she was avoiding him and Jessica.

They had reports on the second day Rachel had come home that a base specialising in the rehabilitation of aliens had been blown up. And that the whole operation had been cancelled. This put Jessica out of a job, and Jack, under UNIT's persistence, had hired Jessica as an administrator.

John, had never felt worse about his situation, normally he wouldn't but there was something about Rachel. There always had been. His head told him to get over it, she wasn't going to come back to him, and in the meantime he had a blonde in his bed. His heart and conscience (which he thought had given up years ago) were telling him he had made one of the biggest mistakes of his life and should go to her on hands and knees and beg for her to come back. The latter was never going to happen, john was far too proud.

* * *

Rachel woke with a strangled yell and a gasp as she fell the 6 foot from the lowest branch of the tree she was in.

"Ow," She muttered under her breath, standing up and rubbing her hip where she'd landed. The sun was almost up, looking at her vortex manipulator it read, 6:34. The bitter cold autumn air nipping at her skin. She started walking to the Plass.

Using the invisible lift to get into the hub. Jack was waiting for her at the bottom.

_**Not this again.**_

_Why don't you just tell him._

_**Because, I'm fine.**_

_You're obviously not._

She landed at the bottom, and stepped off.

"Morning," She said.

"Rachel, talk to me, my office. Now." He commanded, walking up to his office. Reluctantly, Rachel followed him, this was the fifth time this had happened. Jack would take Rachel up to his office and try and find out what happened. So far it had not worked and Rachel didn't on plan on telling him this time either.

Rachel sat down opposite Jack,

"I'm not telling you, I'm fine jack." Rachel lied.

"Tell me one thing then, just one." Rachel looked up at him.

"Did you blow up the UNIT base?" He asked.

"Yes." Rachel said bluntly.

"Why?"

"Because, it had to be done."

"You killed hundreds of people." Jack said.

"You think I don't know that? I feel awful about it, I wasn't exactly thinking straight when I did it but… what I did will benefit loads more people. Trust me." Rachel said, standing up and leaving but as she was going jack called.

"The UNIT base, it wasn't UNIT was it?"

"No," She replied as she left.

* * *

The door alarms went off as Rachel Gwen and Ianto walked in.

"OWEN!" Ianto called. Jack turned in horror as Rachel and Ianto helped Gwen through the hub. Gwen had a knife running through her thigh.

"I'm so sorry, Gwen. God. I am so so sorry." Rachel was muttering to her as she helped Gwen into the medical bay.

Owen was at their side in a moment.

"It's alright, love." Gwen was trying to reassure Rachel.

"What happened?" Jack asked as Owen got to work on Gwen.

"It was my fault," Rachel mumbled.

"What. Happened?" he demanded,

"Big thing, had big knife." Gwen said, yelling out as Owen yanked said knife, from her leg.

"We weren't paying attention to what was happening," Ianto explained.

Rachel looked at them. Ianto and Gwen were paying attention, Rachel hadn't been. The thing had gone towards her and she froze. Gwen had pushed her out the way before it got away.

"I got scared," Rachel muttered. "It wasn't their fault, it was mine."

"What happened to it?"

"It got away," Rachel said, ashamed.

"On the upside," Gwen said as Owen bandaged her leg. "We've got the big knife,"

"I really am Sorry Gwen." Rachel apologised again.

"It's alright." she repeated.

Rachel looked at the knife that was on the side, a strange bronze colour was under the crimson of the blood, the hilt a curved shape.

_Is it just me, or does that look familiar. _the demon whispered in her head. Searching through past memories. It found the one it was looking for, Rachel winced as she realised what it was.

_**Drake's knife. But that's impossible, he's dead. The place went up in smoke.**_

_That's what got us so scared, your subconscious remembered the knife._

Rachel walked into the medical bay, her hand shaking as she took the knife, washing off Gwen's blood, memories flashing through her head.

"I've seen this before…" she muttered.

"Impossible…" She whispered.

_Only one way to find out._

_**If it's the same I won't be able to heal up.**_

Anxiously she took the knife, the point touching her finger tip, and cut slightly. A drop of blood dripped from her finger. She waited, but her finger didn't heal over.

_**Oh, bollocks.**_

"What is it?" Tosh asked.

"Bad," Rachel said. She had a horrible feeling that Drake. Being the monster he was, hadn't reached the explosive end Rachel had intended for him.


	19. Chapter 19

**To make up for my completely lowsy updates here you are!!! A new chapter, hope you enjoy.**

**19.…x**

"What's bad?" John asked.

"And how bad?" Asked Jack.

"This and very," Rachel muttered. Putting the knife back down, muttering incoherently under her breath.

The team watched her pace from side to side.

"Rachel, your making us dizzy," Owen said. She tutted over at him.

"This," She muttered, pointing to the knife. "This might mean that someone is alive that really shouldn't be," Pacing again.

"Who?"

"Just someone bad," She explained. She looked down at her finger.

"The police have rang in," Jessica Harrow called. "Murder, but it's a strange one,"

"Alright, we'll worry about this later, you coming Rachel?" Jack said.

* * *

Ianto, Gwen, Owen, Jack and Rachel made their way to the murder location. Rachel did a double take as she realised where they were. She rushed over to jack.

"Jack," She whispered urgently. "Jack, this is where I've been sleeping for the last two weeks,"

He turned to her in shock.

"I thought, when you said that, I thought you were being sarcastic." He replied.

"I lost my sense of humour a while back," She said seriously.

Jack looked like he didn't know how to reply but the conversation was stopped for the police.

"My god," whispered Gwen.

In the tree, where Rachel usually slept, was an old man, deep wounds covering his body and blood dripping down onto the ground, cut all over him.

"Bert." Rachel identified the tramp who she used to give food to. They all turned to her.

"You knew him?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah," She muttered, climbing into the tree, shifting Bert's body so he fell from it with a dull thud. She looked down at the corpse. Owen bent to give him a quick look over.

"C.R.F?" He questioned. Those three letters were carved all over the man's body.

Rachel looked around the tree. There was a plastic case with a disk inside. Wrote on the case in Bert's blood was "C.R.F" She took the disc and jumped from the tree.

Handing the disk to Jack. Going to Bert's body his eyes still showing the fear.

"Guess that apple didn't do much, eh? You poor sod, I'm sorry." She said quietly, leaning forward and closing his eyes.

"C.R.F," Rachel said. "Captain. Rachel. Falcon. Someone wants my attention," she said.

* * *

It was a quiet trip back to the hub. All this confirmed Rachel's suspicion. Drake was alive, or someone from Hollow was, they had been watching her for some time, and this was very dangerous.

Jack looked in the rear view mirror. Rachel was sat in the back, her brow furrowed thinking.

"Rach…?" He asked. She started slightly, looking at him,

"mm?" She asked.

"You alright?" He asked.

She simply nodded. When they were back at the hub, Jack handed Toshiko the disk. They crowded around her computer as the disk was put in, it was a DVD.

At first it was simply a black screen, it stayed like that for a couple minutes.

"Oh, not good. This is not good." Rachel's voice echoed on the screen. Then there was a noise of chains, on screen the black was broken by a light from the centre of the room.

"Oh Bugger. Not good," On screen Rachel muttered as light filled the screen. A door opened and a man entered the room and hit Rachel, hard.

The team turned to look at Rachel to find her gone.

Back on screen, Rachel received another hit as she greeted the man. They watched as Rachel was beaten and tortured, in the room. Then they reached the point as Drake was explaining that they had to try harder. They watched as she was stabbed and burnt, shot beaten and finally raped.

Gwen had seen enough as she went to her own desk. She should of seen this, Rachel had come back broken, and that was why but no one had tried to make her better. Gwen should have seen it, she knew people, she had asked, but received the same answer as everyone else. Then she had given up.

Tosh too, had seen enough. She left it playing on her computer as she retreated to the kitchen. Feeling as guilty as Gwen did.

That left Jessica, Ianto, Jack and John watching it.

They watched as Rachel had a knife pulled out of her stomach, with a yell and a burble of blood.

"You know," Drake sat next to her, Rachel was obviously too tired to speak.

"You've got your little trick of healing up, do you reckon things grow back too?" He asked, going to the table and pulling out a pair of wire cutters.

Rachel whimpered, trying to edge back, the chains and her own exhaustion stopping her.

Drake stood on her battered body, stopping her escape. Bringing her hand back up to his face, he took the pliers and opened the blades on both sides of her little finger.

"P…pl, please. Please d…don't" She begged, her voice struggling under his weight. He ignored her plea and slammed them closed. At this Jessica walked away.

Rachel's scream echoed through the speakers. Drake got off her as she clutched her hand to her chest. Her little finger on the floor, near-by.

"Don't grow back…please, don't" Rachel whispered. Her bloody stump of a finger began to stretch and shift, as it grew back.

Drake gave a cruel laugh as Rachel gave silent tears. Her whole body shaking.

"You know, I've heard every possible scream from you except one type," Drake said.

"The only one I've not heard is the one that normally breaks the girls, I've not heard you scream my name," He grinned a sickly sweet smile.

Rachel visibly shuddered. Then her rebellious side kicked in.

"Unlike your mother, then?" She snarled. A powerful hit across her face.

She was too weak to stop him as he roughly pulled her leather trousers down.

She struggled as much as she could in his grip.

"no, no, NO!" She screamed. Writhing and lashing out the best she could.

Ianto turned away from the screen.

As Rachel began screaming her lungs out as Drake brutally thrust in and out of her. Then the screaming stopped. Rachel had her eyes shut tight, her mouth slammed closed. Then she began to relax, her eyes still closed but she began moaning slightly. After only a short while Rachel came with a strangled cry of "John!"

Then immediately, as Drake was pulling out Rachel tensed again.

"Sadly, not your lover boy," Drake smirked as Rachel flinched at his words.

"Enjoy yourself,"

"About as much as your mum would," Rachel growled.

"No, Mr. Hart…" He began but was cut off as Rachel spat "Captain," at him.

"What?"

"Captain Hart," She snarled.

"No one's coming for you," Drake said. "Too be honest, I doubt he really cared. He will see you like everyone else does," Drake smirked. "A freak, sure. But just a good shag." He pulled a knife from the table, plunging it into her side, and dragging it down. Practically opening her stomach. Drake left, leaving the door he had come in by open.

The disc ended. Returning to the usual blue screen saver. Jack looked to his team but only John was next to him. He took the disc from the computer, and looked at it in disgust.

* * *

Ianto had retreated to the archives, but he wasn't alone, he heard a beautiful sound, soft music ringing through the halls. He followed the noise to a hall, Rachel was sat on the ground, a small bejewelled box in front of her.

It was a music box that had come out of the rift a while back.

Rachel's eyes were following the small ballerina as it danced its path through the box.

Rachel looked up as Ianto sat down on the floor next to her.

"Hullo, Ianto." She said quietly.

"Hello Rachel,"

"I'm guessing you watched the thing," Rachel muttered.

"Some,"

"So you know what's a matter with me now,"

"Yeah," Ianto said. Pulling her into his arms, she was tense for a moment.

"I'm so sorry Rachel, we tried to find you, we did. But we couldn't. I am so sorry," He whispered to her.

That's when her body relaxed, leaning completely on Ianto as the flood barrier broke. Ianto didn't say anything, he just held her as she cried herself out on his shirt.

* * *

He wasn't aware of how long they sat there, only that the music had stopped playing and the ballerina had ground to a stop.

Rachel took a deep breath, then sat up slightly. Wiping her eyes.

"I ruined you shirt," She said quietly, her voice hoarse.

"Don't worry about it, I don't think yellow is my colour anyway," Ianto said.

Rachel nodded, "You should stick to red," She laughed, a glimmer of her old self showing.

Rachel leaned back against ianto, "Drake was right though. John did just see me as a good shag,"

"Nonsense," Ianto muttered into her hair. "John, just made a mistake, and well, he's john, he's very stupid and doesn't know how to fix his mistakes so he forces himself to live with them,"

"Come on," Ianto said to her. "My arse is killing me on this floor, lets go somewhere comfier," He helped Rachel up, looping his arm around her waist as they walked back up to the main hub.

"Everyone is staring," Rachel muttered.

"It's because they've only just realised how good looking I really am," Ianto said in all seriousness.

He sat them down on the couch under the TORCHWOOD sign. Where he remained, just holding her. He didn't need to speak, there was nothing he could say to make anything better, what had happened, happened. Ianto was amazing but he couldn't change the past.

"Jack," Ianto said quietly as he brought them a blanket "I'm going to have to cancel tonight, I'm helping my new room mate move in,"

**Please let me kno what you think!!!! Do a good deed in your day and leave a review!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**20...x**

Rachel was lay on Ianto's couch, the clock on the TV read 4:36.

Rachel hadn't slept at all, how could she. Someone from hollow was alive. That was bad. The chances that said person, was drake, that was very bad.

And judging by how they had found the disc.

They had been watching her, watching her enough to know that she had been sleeping in a tree, in the park. Enough to know that if something strange happened, Torchwood would be called out, and she would most likely be with them.

_**Yes**_. She thought, _**this is very bad.**_

A wave of paranoia swept over her and she let her eyes dart and the dark room. Shaking the thoughts from her head, this was ridiculous. She got up, got dressed and walked out.

Looking back now, this was a very stupid thing to do and she had no idea why the hell she did, but it brought her face to face with the nightmarish creature, that was Drake. Even more disgusting now, seeing as she had blown him up, his skin was red raw and peeling, the sight of him was quite of putting, despite this Rachel was surprisingly calm. She had no reason to be at all.

_You've lived through all the torture he can give you, your already broken beyond repair, there's not much he can do except kill you_. The demon whispered in her head. It was true.

* * *

Ianto woke to an empty apartment, Rachel had been on his couch.

"Rachel!" He called desperately through the halls. Then pulled out his phone he saw the door to his apartment open.

"Bollocks," Dialling the number.

"Jack its Rachel she's gone or taken or something,"

* * *

"You get boring fast," Rachel said. As Drake landed another kick in her already broken ribs.

"Drake, you've already beat the crap out of me, raped me, stabbed me, shot me, tortured me, the only thing left for you to do is kill me, I am already broken, there is actually nothing left for you to break," Rachel said from the floor, wiping the blood from her mouth using the back of her hand.

"Why do you sound so calm," Drake snarled.

"Because I am calm," She said in a conversational tone.

_**We've gone absolutely insane. We should be running and screaming, yet I'm sat here chatting to him.**_

"Why the hell are you so calm??"

"Because, I've nothing left to loose." Rachel said. "So kill me, see if I care, I'm already broken and I severely doubt I would be greatly missed if I went, The only person I did care for, did not feel the same way. So go on," Rachel challenged him.

"I dare you," another voice said. The two turned to see Jack, followed by the torchwood team. Owen made his way to Rachel,

"Are you ok?" He said as he reached her,

"I'm fine Owen, my head's a little sore, is all,"

Drake had been backed up into the wall. Rachel stood, wobbled slightly as Owen grabbed her to help support her,.

"Gun," Rachel groaned, ok she was in more pain than she was letting on.

Owen handed her, her gun.

Rachel stumbled to Drake.

"Another reason I'm so calm," She smiled at him, brushing a piece of her hair behind her ear, and taking a small device out. There was a green light flashing on it.

"I had a tracker on." She grinned as she put the gun to his head.

"Give me a reason not too?" She asked him, her finger on the trigger.

"Why shouldn't I after all you've done to me,"

"Rachel," Jack warned her, Torchwood rule number 1. Don't harm humans. She knew this, no matter how bad a human is. Torchwood is not allowed to kill a human on purpose.

Drake whimpered as she ignored Jack, and pressed the gun harder into his skull.

"I'll tell you why," She whispered, her voice venom. "I'm not a monster like you. Come near Europe again, I'll kill on sight." She turned and limped away.

* * *

"That was a stupid plan!" Snarled Ianto. At both Rachel and Jack.

"You could have been killed!" Ianto continued his tirade.

He went on for about an hour, decaf was definitely going to be on the menu. After he stormed out of the office Jack broke into laughter, even Rachel gave a small smile. A real smile.

"Do you reckon he's annoyed that it was a stupid plan or that he wasn't told about the stupid plan." Rachel said.

"Both, I think," Jack chuckled. "He's right though, it was a stupid plan. Your stupid plan,"

"I wasn't expecting you to agree!" Rachel exclaimed. Shaking her head with a smile, a weight seemed to have been lifted, they were safe, for the time being.

"Honestly I was expecting Owen to be the one who agreed, only you did,"

"Ha, and my vote rules out the other," Jack grinned.

"Are you ok, though?" Jack said more seriously.

"I'm exactly the same as I was, the bruises have just gone purple again, I'm fine jack, don't you worry. You'll go prematurely grey," Jack laughed as she left his office. He saw something in Rachel as she left, something that hadn't been there for a while. Glimmering behind her eyes, was a snippet of emotion.

Jack smiled to himself, she was getting better, slowly but surely.

* * *

Three weeks Later.

"Have you seen Rachel?" Ianto asked, coming into the hub.

"Yeah, she came in earlier, but I've not a clue where she went." Tosh said.

Jack did know where she was. Where she'd been going for nearly two and a half weeks now. On the lower levels near the shooting range was something similar to a gym, only certain things were not from earth, dangerous to any who didn't know what they were. Rachel had found it when she's first come to Torchwood but never needed to use it until now.

Jack made his way down to the small gym. He saw Rachel happily punching a speed bag, hanging from the ceiling.

She looked better than she had in weeks. She'd healed faster than expected, put on a good amount of weight, no longer leaving her ribs to poke out of her skin, her figure was fuller and curvaceous. She'd had her hair cut short again, except at the front where bangs were forming. Her skin was covered in scars, and there was still some bruising left but, she was better.

She was wearing a cut off tank top, her wings folded against her back. And some simple sweat pants hung on her hips.

Jack snuck up behind her. Grabbed her waist and spun her around. She yelped as he grabbed her. He put her down laughing.

"God, you scared me," She laughed, "Don't sneak up on a demon, may be the last thing you ever do,"

"I doubt it," Jack said.

"Please, you went up against me, I'd send you down," Rachel laughed.

"Oh it's on," Jack challenged.

"On like donkey Kong," Rachel laughed as jack picked her up, and put her over his shoulder.

"No!" she squealed, "This is cheating,"

He laughed at her, bouncing her on his shoulder, silencing her.

"I never said I'd fight fair," Jack laughed. He heard her mutter

"Fine, if that's how you want to play," Then her weight lifted completely from him, her wings opened and flapping, flying free of his shoulder, he turned and grabbed her tail. She let out a growl and flapped harder against him, jack leant back putting his weight into keeping her still.

Someone cleared their throat at the door. Jack, startled let go off Rachel's tail quickly. Loosing contact he fell back on his arse, and Rachel flew straight into the wall. With a crash she fell onto the floor.

Ianto was stood by the door, eyebrows raised and a small smile playing on his lips. Rachel staggered to her feet, rubbing her head.

Her eyes widened at Ianto.

"Oh, no," She whispered.

"Oh yes," Ianto replied. "You broke off the cupboard door."

"Not intentionally," Rachel replied offering a sheepish smile.

Ianto rolled his eyes, and lifted up a wooden cabinet door, the hinges attached to the side mauled to pieces.

Jack, stood up and walked to Ianto holding the door,

"What did you do?" Jack asked, looking at the door in disbelief.

"I was looking for something to eat, and the radio was on, I may have been dancing and I may have, err…opened the door with slightly more enthusiasm than necessary." Rachel gave a small smile.

"It was ripped off the cupboard," Ianto said.

"I put it back on," Rachel smiled.

"With selotape,"

"I was under pressure, I panicked!" Rachel grinned.

"I'll buy you a new one," She said.

"Yeah right," Ianto shook his head. She'd broken three mugs a bowl and now the cupboard, it was like living with a whirlwind.

"I will, at some point in life." Rachel muttered.

* * *

"Bloody weevil," Jack growled

"Tell me about it," Rachel agreed. "I'd really rather be at home then following a weevil in the charming sewers of Cardiff,"

Jack laughed as Rachel looked around in disgust.

"Can't this just be the one that got away?" She asked. "We'll say it was this big!" She opened her arms out.

Jack laughed. "This is only a baby weevil."

"I noticed they have more teeth," She pointed to her tail, small puncture marks near the end of it.

"That's what you get for waving it around." He said.

"Waving it around! It's a tail, its there to keep me balanced!"

"Balanced, you have toes and ears for balance."

"I have wings they knock my balance off, you should try my body for a while,"

"Is that an offer?" Jack asked coyly.

"God, No! honestly…" Rachel smiled then she saw the weevil, smaller then the fully grown ones, with less wrinkles on its face.

"There," Jack ran forward the small weevil carried on running, faster than Jack.

"Forget it, mate," Rachel said. "you're never gonna get it,"

Jack came back to her side. He looked to the ground, a small device was on the floor. Rachel saw it too. They bent down towards it, and both touched it at the same time. A bright blue light filled the sewer. Both Jack and Rachel were blasted backwards.

* * *

"Ugh," Rachel groaned sitting up, she blinked a few times. The sun must have come up because light shone through grates above her head. She looked over towards where jack was. Or at least she was. She was looking at her own body, lay on the ground.

"What?" An american tanged male voice came out of her mouth. Rachel looked into the dirty water Jack's Reflection looked up at her.

"Oh bollocking bollocks," She moaned.

She stood up and wobbled slightly. She was taller than normal and she didn't have two heavy wings on her back or a tail too help her balance. It was a weird feeling.

The coat on her shoulders was heavy, and so were her boots.

Jack's boots. She mentally corrected herself. Then she noticed her head was empty. Only her thoughts. She was silent for a moment. Relishing in the mental quiet.

"Wow," She whispered. She shook herself from her thoughts and made her way to jack. This was going to be a shock for him.

Jack was shaken awake by, himself?

"Ah!" He yelped in shock.

_Calm down fool. _An unfamiliar voice spoke in his head.

"What the?" His voice higher then normal.

"When I said you should try having my body, I was being sarcastic!" The Jack above him growled.

"What?" He was beyond confused.

"Look!" The other Jack said. Pointing to the water.

Jack looked into the water, the reflection showing Rachel's face.

"Oh," He muttered. Then looked up at the Jack.

"Rachel?" He asked.

"Yeah," She replied.

"We need to get back to the hub," The real Jack said.

"You think, that thing we touched where is it?" Rachel asked.

Jack's eyes went wide. He reached under himself and pulled out the broken remains of the device.

"You've got to be kidding," Rachel begged.

"Come on," Jack said, about to put it in his pocket when he realised he had none. He handed it to Rachel who put it in one of the pocket's of Jack's great coat.

Jack sat up, then fell back down. The weight on his back was incredible. Like a rucksack full of bricks.

Rachel turned and gave him a grin. "Not so easy, is it?" She asked.

"Just help," Rachel went to him, and took his hands and pulled him off the ground. She held him steady as he got used to the weight of his wings.

"See, that's what the tail's for," Rachel said. She walked behind him and positioned his tail.

"Better?" She asked.

"Thanks."

_Your hopeless aren't you_ The voice said in his head.

"What?" Jack asked.

"That'll be your new friend," Rachel gave him a knowing smile. "It never shuts up, get used to it," She turned and headed for the exit.

* * *

"Oh, no. you are not driving." Jack said.

Rachel grinned. "Yes, but I have the keys!" She grinned.

**

"Never, ever again." Jack growled as they climbed out of the SUV.

"Ok, we have established that I cannot drive a car," Rachel smiled.

"I'll fix the SUV when I have my body back," She said. As the tow-truck carted it away.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Ianto asked as Rachel and Jack walked in.

Ianto pressed his lips to Rachel's, thinking she was Jack of course.

"Hey, Hey!!" Jack yelled as Rachel kissed him back.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He asked. Ianto pulled back confused.

"Sorry," Rachel grinned. "Couldn't resist,"

"What?" Ianto asked confused.

"That's not Jack. I am, we got switched." Jack said.

"Wait, what? Rachel?" Ianto asked the person he just kissed.

"Damn straight, twinkle toes," Rachel said. Proving it was her by using her pet name for Ianto.

"Oh my god," Gwen laughed.

"How?" Tosh asked.

Rachel dug in the pocket and brought out the device.

"We touched it, went blue. Woke up like this," Rachel said.

Putting the device on Tosh's desk.

"Can you fix it??"

**Leave a Review!! Makes me write quicker.!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**21...x**

"I think so," Tosh said.

"Please do," Jack said.

He looked down at himself.

"Hey!" Rachel growled over at him. "Stop that," She looked over at Jack, he was bouncing on his toes making his breasts bounce up and down.

"OI!" Rachel yelled. Her voice louder then before."Some respect please," She asked. Jack stopped. "Thank you,"

"Wait, can I fly?" Jack said excited.

"It took me a year to learn how to fly, but why not, have a go." Rachel rolled her eyes. He would never manage it. It had taken her a year to learn how to control her wings and the threat of death to learn how to fly.

Jack scrunched up his face in concentration, nothing happened.

"Your still on the ground, genius," Owen laughed.

Jack looked down in defeat. Then his eyes lit up. He whispered something to Ianto. Ianto blushed as Jack let out a feminine giggle.

"Oh no! no way, you are not doing that!" Rachel snarled. She grabbed jack and dragged him away from Ianto.

"Not in my body, you are not shagging Ianto," Rachel snarled.

"But.."

"No,"

"But, I.."

"No way, god no. Ianto you wouldn't would you?" Rachel asked.

"You are very attractive," Ianto said.

Rachel faltered. "Aw, thank you." Then she came to her senses "But still no way. I will not let you use my body. You're staying here."

* * *

Rachel and Jack stayed out of everyone's way during the day. They both had check up's form Owen, who concluded that their conscious minds had swapped. Not their subconscious. At this Rachel looked worriedly at jack.

"The subconscious deals with dreams doesn't it?" Rachel asked. Owen nodded.

Then John looked up, over at Jack.

"I suggest you drink lots of Coffee Jack," John told him.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed.

"Why?"

"Well, my subconscious is a bit of a hell hole." Rachel said "And you've still got it,"

* * *

A couple of hours later Tosh let out a triumphant laugh,

"What?" Jack asked.

"Have you fixed it?" Rachel asked.

"Yes! But it needs charging," Tosh said.

"How long's that going to take." Rachel asked, put down.

"About 24 hours," Tosh told them.

"I've got to spend a whole day on the ground?" Rachel moaned, looking over at Jack and her wings.

"I think you got the better half of the bargain here," Jack growled. "I can barely walk without holding onto something, I have a voice chatting away in my head, I am in pain whenever I move and…"

"You need to calm down or you will have a new definition of pain." Rachel said calmly.

Jack took a few deep breaths.

"Hey, I know I got the better part of the deal but I go through what you are everyday," Rachel said.

"Then why do you want it back?"

"Once you can fly, it puts those things aside, come with me," Rachel took his hand and led him out using the lift.

* * *

They stood on top of the BT building, on the very roof, overlooking the city.

"Now, I spent 12 years flying in that body," Rachel said. "so you're body knows how to fly,"

"Alright," Jack said, confused as to why they were here.

"You just need a way to get your survival instincts to kick in," Rachel pushed him, he toppled off the roof, screaming.

"God, I hope this works." Rachel muttered. She looked down but her body was gone, she heard a whoop of joy, and jack came into view.

"Wow," He said, joy and excitement in his eyes. "What a rush,"

"I know," Rachel laughed.

"How do I stop?" He asked, Rachel laughed.

"Just," she grabbed at his feet pulled him to the roof, his wings folded back up against his back.

"come on," Rachel said, wishing she had her body back and she could fly, it was an amazing feeling.

* * *

Everyone had gone home, Rachel and Jack were staying at the hub, Rachel, on Jack's insistence, was in Jack's room, she was staring at the mirror opposite her. Jack, in her body, was upstairs on the couch.

General curiosity over took her as she pulled off the shirt and T-shirt jack wore.

She looked down at her chest and stomach, "Wow," She muttered. Running her fingers over her six pack.

"Ok, this is bizarre," She muttered, stopping herself, she didn't have it in her to look any further.

And she hoped jack had the same respect.

Jack wasn't necessarily bothered, he was more interested in the countless bruises and cracked ribs, his body was a constant ache, always tensed, and that meant that Rachel's subconscious had taken over that too, Jack was normally relaxed, so it felt bizarre to be hyper aware of everything around him. He could hear every noise the hub was making, down to a drop of water that kept dripping. Also, jack had noticed his temper was shorter, not his actual temper but how he re acted to different things. Yet, Rachel was always so calm.

_Used to be so calm. _Jack jumped at the demon's voice. That he wasn't used to.

_**Hello? **_He thought.

_You're the pretty boy. Twinkle toes' lad._

A memory that was not jack's flooded his head. He saw it from Rachel's eyes. It was Ianto's flat, from the look of it , Rachel had been sat on the couch. Laughing at Ianto, who was dancing around the room with a glass of wine.

"Trust Jack to snag up all the nice boys in Cardiff," Rachel's voice had called to the dancing Welshman.

"Boy?" Ianto had asked. "I am a man," he stated. "A slightly drunk, camp man, who's dancing with a glass of wine," Ianto said. "But a man none the less, now dance with me!" Ianto had demanded, putting his glass down and pulling Rachel up.

After dancing they both collapsed on the couch.

"You are quite a dancer, Mr. Jones." Rachel had laughed.

"Thank you, Miss Falcon."

"Captain," She had corrected under her breath.

"Though, dancing makes your feet smell BAD!" Rachel laughed.

"Smelly toes," Ianto wriggled his toes at her.

"Smelly twinkle toes," Rachel had laughed.

_**Yeah, that's my Ianto. And what did you mean, "Used to be," **_

_She won't tell you this because she's too proud, but all this, isn't real, she's broken up inside, and I don't think it can be fixed. And you can tell, she's still hurting, two of our ribs are still cracked, for goodness sake, I'm just a native demon now, and I do care for her, I know she cares for me too, we just won't admit it._

Jack had noticed the change from she to our. When the demon spoke of the body it was plural, but when she spoke of Rachel, it was separate.

Against Jack's better judgement, he fell asleep. He was being shook awake, "Jack!" His own voice called.

His eyes shot open in panic, that feeling still running through him. Rachel, in jack's body engulfed Jack in a bear hug.

"Shh,"

"You…you, have that…every night." Jack asked, his voice breaking at the end.

"Shhh," She hugged him tight.

"Come on, let's get something to eat, I'm starving." Rachel said.

It was half four, so nothing was open. Rachel got some cold pizza out of the fridge.

"Jack, are you ok?" Rachel asked.

Jack looked up at her. A brief moment went through her. With his eyes so terrified, that's what Jack and everyone must have seen the first few weeks back in torchwood, when Rachel had been scared for her life.

"Yeah, it's kind of passed," Jack mumbled.

"It does," Rachel said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rachel asked.

"Shoot," Jack said, his confident smile returning, on Rachel's face it looked ten times as cocky.

"When I was asleep," Rachel started, "I had a dream at that I was at the Olympics, in London. In 1908."

Jack looked up at her. He'd been there, that was the incident with the javelin.

"So, how exactly old are you?" Rachel asked.

"The simple answer, I'm immortal," Jack said.

"Alright," Rachel said. "Hang on, as in, you can't die?"

"I can die, I just can't stay dead," Jack told her.

"Hmm," Rachel nodded, taking this in. "No offence I can't wait to get out of your body," Rachel smiled at him.

"The feeling is mutual and why aren't you wearing a shirt?" Jack had only realised.

"I was in bed, plus I was curious,"

Jack smirked, leaning up slightly to see if she was wearing trousers.

"I wasn't that curious," Rachel snapped. "And I'm not that much of a pervert,"

"Were you tempted though?" Jack asked, still smirking.

"Little bit," Rachel smirked back.

Jack took a bite out of his cold pizza, he re-coiled at the taste, so did Rachel.

They looked up at each other, realising at the same time.

"Different Taste buds," they said.

* * *

"Please, for all that is good in the world, let this work." Rachel muttered.

Opposite her was her body, the look in her eyes was the same as Jack's as they both prayed that they would be happily reunited with their own bodies.

It had only been 24 hours. And Rachel wanted out, she was too big, she had to lumber around instead of her usual graceful walk. Her senses were very dull, her clothes were uncomfortable and she missed the little voice in her head. When she'd said goodnight to herself last night and there had been no reply she had been overwhelmed by a sense of loneliness. The demon was her permanent fixture, always there, always reliable. She wanted her voice back, she wanted her wings, her hyper-senses and even the dull aching pain of cracked ribs and bruised skin. With the physical pain, she had a comparison to her heart ache, and neither seemed so bad, with only one, it had slowly been crushing her.

Jack wanted rid of Rachel's body, he wanted this voice to get out of his head, he wanted rid of the tail, the wings, the too-aware senses that picked up everything and anything. He wanted his tall muscular frame back, he wanted to be back in his body, he wanted his American twanged voice. He wanted his balance back, even with his tail he had to hold onto things to keep steady, he wanted to relax, which Rachel's body couldn't it was too on edge. He wanted the aching pain too disappear. As he thought about what Rachel was going back to he felt bad. She could handle the voice and wings and tail. But the pain, and the relentless tension, that she shouldn't have to.

They both touched the machine that had started the trouble. Simultaneously, it flashed blue.

The world was loud, compared to the last day. Rachel allowed the noise to dim, smiling and open her eyes. She winced as she sat up, her ribs protested slightly. She grinned, opened her wings to their full wingspan, stretched her tail out and curled it back in.

_**So good to be back.**_

_About time, enjoy your little human parade?_

_**Far too boring, how've you been?**_

Rachel grinned. Standing up, her body was tense and rigid, but she had no control on that, her body had adjusted to situations around it, Drake. He was gone but his effect on her body was permanent. She ran her fingers over the back of her neck, the countless scars that tolled up rape. She shuddered and shook the memories away.

Went over to the body that had been hers minutes ago. Jack opened his eyes, met hers and grinned.

"Ha, ha," He said triumphantly.

Rachel helped him up.

"Everything back to normal?" Tosh asked.

"Yup," They both turned to the team with a grin.

"Good," murmured Ianto, walking to Jack and pulling him into his arms for a crushing kiss.


	22. Chapter 22

**A rare disclaimer to remind you all i do not own Torchwood, if i did CoE wouldn't have ended the way it did. nor do i own Christina Aguilera, or her songs, unfortunate. i do however own Captain Rachel Falcon. she is mine. as is llewelynn the fire lion who i have adopted into my home. XD**

**22..x**

Rachel sniffed, a familiar smell of cooking bacon wafted towards her nose.

Rachel opened her eyes, "Ianto?" She called.

"No, guess again," Jack's voice called.

"Bringing me bacon?" She asked.

"Dream on,"

"Ianto brings me bacon." Rachel protested.

"So, Ianto eats bacon off me,"

"Jack, please," Ianto said heading into the lounge. Handing Rachel a bacon butty and a glass of Apple juice. Rachel had been there long enough that Ianto knew what she liked on a Sunday morning.

"Thanks, toes," Rachel muttered, taking a bite out of the sandwich.

Jack came into the lounge with his own sandwich, wearing boxers and nothing else. Sitting on the couch next to Rachel.

"Are you going to get dressed?"

"Me or him?" Rachel asked the already dressed Ianto, he had his pink shirt on, waist coat his Jacket on the back of the chair.

"Both of you," Ianto said.

"Well, I'm already wearing more than him." Rachel nodded to Jack, she had an old tank top and shorts on.

"How are you?" Ianto asked, as he did every morning. Rachel knew what he meant, but surprisingly, today, she was better. She couldn't find a reason why, maybe because her ribs had healed, the bruises gone, the only reminder was her body's constantly tense state and the scars that littered her body.

Something in the back of her head told her she was happy, genuinely, not the fake happy she'd been putting on, she was still hurting, but. No way near as much.

"I'm…good, actually, real good." Rachel grinned. Ianto returned it, it was the smile he loved, where her eyes would sparkle and shine. He hadn't seen it for months.

"You coming, Rachel?" Jack asked.

"You two go, I'll catch up," Rachel said. As the door clicked behind them, Rachel found her trunk, lay on the top were her clothes, the black crop top, black leather pants, her cowboy hat and mask. Along with her full length leather jacket.

She changed into her old clothes, a sense of her old self filled her.

_**We're back. And we're going to make one hell of an entrance.**_

Everyone bar Rachel was in the hub.

"Where on earth is she?" Ianto wondered aloud.

"Who knows," Jack answered.

Music rang through the hub.

"After all you put me through,

You think I'd despise you,

But in the end I wanna thank you,

Cause you made me that much stronger,"

"ooh, I love this song," Gwen said. Christina Aguilera's Fighter, flooded the hub.

"When I, thought I knew you,

Thinking, that you were true I guess I, I couldn't trust

Called your bluff time is up 'Cause I've had enough

You were, there by my side" The hub door swung open, Rachel danced in, wearing her old clothes, a grin on her face. She grabbed onto Jack and started dancing around the hub, singing.

"Always, down for the ride But your, joy ride just came down in flames

'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm,"

"After all of the stealing and cheating You probably think that I hold resentment for you

But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong

'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do

I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through

So I wanna say thank you," She spun away from jack to Ianto, dancing with him, laughing.

Rachel began dancing with Owen next, who was pulled reluctantly from his seat by Gwen and Tosh.

Rachel danced from the others standing up on Toshiko's desk.

"'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder," She walked along the desk.

"Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter," She jumped onto Owen's desk and began walking slowly along that.

"Made me learn a little bit faster," She jumped onto Gwen's.

"Made my skin a little bit thicker," Onto her desk.

"It makes me that much smarter," Onto Ianto's

"So thanks for making me a fighter," Quickly across Jessica's desk, she landed onto John's. she hesitated a moment, John was sat on the chair looking up at her.

"How could this man I thought I knew

Turn out to be unjust so cruel

Could only see the good in you

Pretended not to see the truth

You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself

Through living in denial

But in the end you'll see," She jumped to the ground, Jessica stood in front of her, glaring. Rachel smirked at her, as the Christina sang.

"YOU-WON'T-STOP-ME," She walked past Jessica without a second glance. Back to the still dancing team.

"Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

It makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter," She sat back down at her desk, laughing.

"Well, that was an entrance," Jack said.

"I thought, why the hell not, plus, I love the song." Rachel said.

"it is a good song," Ianto conceded.

"Going downstairs," Rachel called, throwing her hat and jacket over the back of her chair.

"She's back," Jack grinned as Rachel walked downstairs.

* * *

"Where does she go?" Jessica asked.

"There's a small gym, near the shooting range," Jack said.

"She gets lots of excess energy from the demon so she has to burn it off," John explained.

"Plus, she's getting all her muscle mass back from…" Owen said. "She was starving, so her body used what it could. But now she's not, she's putting it all back on."

"And like clockwork, every morning, in three, two, one.." Tosh said. Rachel emerged from the stairs, pulling her crop top over her head. She gets changed before working out, otherwise she'd be in sweaty clothes all day.

Ianto was giving out coffee, he lobbed a tub across the room towards Rachel.

She caught it, looking at it, she smiled. "Thank you! Spoon might help though," Ianto threw the spoon and Rachel caught it, opening the Ben and Jerry's Cookie dough.

"Thank You Mr. Jones." She called.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked. It was a quiet day, the rift had spat out a couple of artefacts, nothing interesting.

"I am supposed to be typing up a report about a wooden box that fell through the rift two hours ago." Rachel said. "Instead, I am doodling,"

She showed Gwen the Sketch of Llewellyn. The lion had picked up a habit of laying across the couch, fully stretched out in the picturesque of relaxation.

"Not a care in the world that cat," Gwen laughed.

"Must be nice," Rachel joked.

"At least the world isn't ending," Tosh called over.

"For once," Owen grumbled.

As soon as Owen had said this the rift alarm sounded.

"And, we just jinxed ourselves," Ianto said.

* * *

The rift was visible, as they got there. Like fire, hovering in the air. It seemed to almost quake. Something shot out of it. A metallic sphere.

"Shit, Jack, look out!" Owen called.

Jack caught the object, and looked closely at it.

There were marks on it. Rachel came to his side. She took a step back at seeing the orb.

"Throw it back," Rachel mumbled, her eyes sliding into the demon blue.

"What is it?" Tosh asked.

"A grenade," Rachel snarled at the object. "It shouldn't be here, not here, not now, I've only just sorted everything"

"Rachel…" Ianto sounded worried, he'd never seen her like this. The rift began to shimmer, something else came through, a man, he looked scared for his life but once he saw the object in Jack's hand his expression changed. He lifted his gun and shot at jack, hitting him squarely in the chest. He fell back and the man ran towards his body, grabbing the sphere, heading back to the rift, dodging the shots.

"No!" Rachel snarled. As the rift began closing behind him, she let the electricity course through her, hitting the rift, it juddered and stayed open.

"What did you do?" John asked.

"Locked it," Rachel muttered through clenched teeth, trying to regain the control of her hands and feet. She looked down at her fingers, which were silver steel three inch claws.

"Rachel. Calm down," John warned.

"Believe it or not, I am trying my best," Rachel snarled, "Is he Ok?" Rachel nodded to Jack, who had gasped and jolted back to life.

"Fine, What happened,"

"Man came through, shot you, took grenade and left." Gwen said.

"We need to get it back, in the wrong hands that's the end of the universe," Rachel muttered, her fingers slowly returning to fingers.

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"Inside the grenade is a tiny piece of space, and a tiny piece of time, in between them, was the middle of the grenade. Open the grenade, middle disappears, space and time collide and rip the universe into pieces." Rachel explained. "However it was meant to be under guards in New New York, someone must have stole it, never screams good intentions, we need it back,"

"How?" Owen asked.

"Well, I locked the rift, wherever he went, should be through there."

"Should?" Gwen sounded uncertain.

"Well, it's never an exact thing, about 50/50, I'm going anyway, I've fought to hard for this life to get it blown up."

"Rachel, wait," Jack demanded.

"We're coming with you," Ianto said.

"We just need some weapons," Owen said.

"Have we saved the universe, before?" Gwen asked.

"I think it was only the world," John said.

"Alright."

* * *

"Will we need food?"

"I'm sure we can find food when we're there!" The hub was in frantic mode. Packing for any situation, the hub was being put into lockdown, food left for the pets as they left for the rift sight.

"Do you actually know where it's going?" John muttered to Rachel.

"I have an idea,"

"If this goes wrong, will it…"

"Yes," Rachel said, pulling her mask over her eyes.

* * *

"Oof,"

"Ugh, god my head,"

Rachel cricked her neck, covering her eyes against the bright sun. instantly recognising where they were.

"Welcome to New New York." Rachel smiled. "The 13th New york I think,"

She pressed some buttons on her manipulator.

"Yes, 42nd century, 17 years since I was last here," Rachel grinned.

A two hour space ship ride and she would be in Vegas 4. Her home.

Rachel stood up, looking around she found herself looking down the barrel of a gun. Scratch that, many guns.

She spun around, police were glaring at her.

"Hello boys," She grinned.

"You're meant to be dead," One snarled.

"Precisely, therefore no reason to kill a dead person, hey?" The guard merely unclipped the safety.

"One day, that will work. You really don't want to do that, just let us go, for once I just want to go to Vegas."

"Ha, like we would believe that,"

"Boys, just put the guns down, you'll get hurt."

"We have you and your friends surrounded."

"Not all of them are my friends, but you are forgetting one thing,"

"And what's that?"

"I'm amazing," She drew her hand back and punched the police in the face as gunshots fired Rachel dropped down.

"Run," She said to the team.

They scrambled through the streets, down the back alleys and side streets.

"Stop," John panted.

"There's only one place, where they've got the resources to find that guy, and grenade. But he can't set it off for a while, needs more energy from the moon." Rachel looked up at the sky, there wasn't a moon in the sky, a new moon.

"We've got 28 days to save the world." Tosh said.

"Always fun," Jack grinned.

"You," Rachel said to John.

"What,"

"Whistle, black, looked like a dog whistle, do you know where it is?" demanded Rachel.

"Why would I know?" John said in the same tone, this was the most the two had spoke for months.

"Because last time I had it was when I lived with you, but of course you wouldn't have paid any attention," Rachel grumbled, patting down her pockets.

"Ah!" She dug deep into her back pocket, she pulled out the whistle.

She grinned. Put the whistle to her mouth and blew, hard. A shrill ringing came from the whistle.

* * *

Miles away, a rickety ship covered in dust and moss turned itself on. With a whirring of the engines and the lights flickering it took off.

"What on earth was that?" Asked a man, as they watched the old ship blast into the sky.

"That's impossible," Said another, as the ship was lost in the sky.

* * *

"What was that?" Jack asked.

"Our ride," Rachel said, sitting on the ground. "We'll just have to wait for a bit."

"Are we safe?" Gwen asked.

"Should be, just don't draw attention to yourself." Rachel said. She let out a yawn.

"Are you seriously going to sleep?" Ianto asked.

"Time travel is hard work," Rachel replied. "avoiding cops and calling a space ship is even harder,"

* * *

Gwen was watching the sky, slightly over whelmed by the whole situation, she watched hover cars glide aimlessly over the skies.

There was a thundering bang, Gwen looked over to the source of the noise, a black blur was flying towards them.

"Jack?" Gwen asked.

He looked over at her, "What's a matter?"

Gwen pointed to the blur.

* * *

**I Kno this is moving a bit fast but trust me, it was a neccesity. Leave a review :P**


	23. Chapter 23

**So Sorry it took so long!!!!!! But here we are..**

**23...x**

"What is that?" Tosh asked, looking up at the black blur, not clear enough to make out but getting much closer.

"That is CONOR." Rachel said.

"Conor?" Owen asked.

"Cleverly Operated Neuro-computing Object, Recycled." Rachel grinned. "It's my ship,"

"Recycled?" Ianto asked uncertainly.

"We made it out of anything we had, we stole a lot to get him."

"Looks like he could use a tune up," John said as it shuddered in the sky.

"He's a little rusty, but he can still fly." Rachel defended the derelict machine.

It swooped low in the sky, landing on the ground by the street. It had obviously been made by different parts of different things, and then painted black. However the paint had chipped and rusted showing the material underneath. C.O.N.O.R. was painted on the side, next to the door was a key pad. Rachel went to the door, and typed in the code, 2006. The year she went missing.

"Get in," She said, nodding to the open door. Some what reluctantly, they piled in.

"Don't touch anything!" Rachel growled. "Not a thing," She warned looking directly at Jack.

"We won't."

Rachel found her way to the front of the ship, picking through the wires and cargo boxes.

"He's been out of use for a while, I think." Rachel admitted.

"Conor, activate," The dashboard lit up, blues and green flickering to life.

"Welcome, Captain." A mechanical voice said.

Rachel broke into a grin. "Brilliant, Conor, set co-ordinates for Vegas 4, take us home,"

"Yes Captain," The voice replied. The engines started up, with a shuddering bang.

"Rachel, are you sure about this?" Ianto asked her.

"Positive, he's old but he's still fighting, like your boyfriend," Rachel smirked.

"Hey," Jack protested.

"Your like 100 jack, let it go," Owen said.

* * *

"Ooh," Rachel whimpered as the ship juddered in the sky. "Status report,"

"Engines, Failing, Solar Power, Failing. Back up, Failing."

"What!?" Owen yelped.

"You could have said that quieter." Rachel hissed at the control panel.

"How long can we keep going for?" Jack asked.

"10 minutes," The computer replied.

"How long until we get there?" John asked.

"15 minutes." Rachel groaned.

"We're going to die," Jessica said simply.

"No we're not, Conor, visual on destination," Rachel commanded. On the green screen in front of her a holographic city emerged.

"Engines off," Rachel commanded, the roar of the engines quieted to a hum.

"What are you doing?!" Owen asked.

"We're going to fall," Rachel laughed.

"Your mad," Jessica screeched.

"Probably," Ianto answered for her.

The ship lurched, descending quickly, "Hold on to something," Jack suggested.

"Landing gear down," Rachel said, flicking a switch on her right. "Guys, grab onto something, this is going to get rough,"

Owen sniggered, causing Gwen to roll her eyes.

"Engines back on Conor, we're coming in to fast," Rachel ordered. The engines roared back into life, and the ship jolted forward. Still speeding downwards. Then there was a terrifying bang, the ship swerved left.

Rachel yelped and spun the joystick in the opposite direction.

"What was that?" Tosh asked, clinging to one of the boxes.

"One of the engines," Rachel answered through her teeth.

There was another bang.

"Let me guess," John said.

"The other engine," Gwen said.

"Yeah," Rachel nodded.

"So we are falling through the air," Jack stated.

"Impact in five, four, three, two…"

* * *

The ground shook at the impact, and the ship was in pieces.

"Sorry," Rachel said. Pushing the remains of Ianto.

"No problem," Gwen said, standing up, brushing off the dirt.

"Is everyone ok?" Jack asked, groaning as he stretched his arm out.

"Yeah," Owen said, helping Tosh to her feet.

"John?" Rachel called, looking around the wreckage.

"Jess?" Jack shouted.

"Yeah, we're over here!" John's voice called. Making her way to where the remainders of the wing of the ship, Rachel and Jack heaved some metal out of the way, discovering Jessica clinging to John's arm in a vice grip, both perfectly fine. The ship had taken all the damage. The poor thing was scattered all over the place. They had landed in the middle of a dense forest. Trees had fallen from the impact, leaving them in a clearing.

"You cannot fly a ship," John growled.

"I can, just, that one is a bit broke," Rachel said, looking around the space with sad eyes, C.O.N.O.R. was hand made, and destroyed.

Ianto placed a hand on her shoulder, and gave her a small smile. "Sorry about your ship,"

"It's alright, we'll just…I don't know, rebuild." Rachel looked around, confused as to where they were.

She threw her head back and let out a howl, like a wolf.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Shh." Rachel snapped.

Across the forest was similar howls, repeating back. Rachel let her eyes roam across the tree tops.

"Stay close, this way," Rachel said. Heading deeper towards the trees.

Leaving the wreckage, the team headed into the forest. Unaware of the hundred eyes following.

* * *

"How long have we got to keep going for?" Owen complained. They had been walking for hours, every now and then Rachel would howl up to the darkening skies and listen to the echoing howls.

"Until we get there," Rachel told him.

"Are we there yet?" Jack asked.

"No,"

"How bout now?" John asked.

"Shut it," Gwen told them.

"How much longer?" Ianto asked, looking up as the stars began to twinkle.

"Not sure," Rachel murmured. "Wait."

Rachel drew her sword, it glinted in the half light. There was snarling from the tree tops.

"Guns out," Jack ordered. The team obeyed, drawing there guns and forming a tight circle, facing out.

"What is it?" Tosh asked.

"Erm…" Rachel hesitated, "Not important, just shoot."

"Rachel." Jack ordered.

"They don't really have a name," She said, the growls getting louder.

"Rachel, what are we aiming for," Ianto demanded.

"Undead dogs," She grimaced, as one came into the half light. It looked like a Doberman, a rotting, walking, snarling corpse of Doberman.

"Holy…" Owen whispered. It lunged, as did the rest, hidden in the dark. The team open fired.

There was a deafening bang, light spread through the trees, the dogs scattered. Bodies of the ones that had been shot down carried away by the ones that hadn't.

"You took you're bloody time," Rachel yelled. Looking at the healing bite mark on her arm.

"Sorry, but you are dead." Answered a voice.

"Clearly not, but I am lost," Rachel laughed.

The light dimmed slightly. Allowing the team to see. Through the trees were a group of people. Two aliens and three humans.

"How can you be lost?" Answered the alien in the middle.

"Forest got bigger," Rachel retorted. The first person who spoke was alien, his eyes and face were similar to a snake, though he stood like a human. The other alien was a large blue blob. The three male humans were all tall. One being huge, rippling muscles covering his torso. Another looked similar to Owen, but thinner and the last was built like Ianto, his blond hair covering the majority of his face. As they got nearer tension settled in the air.

Then one by one, the opposing men, kneeled. Rachel grinned. Sheathing her sword and opening her arms.

"Boys," They stood and rushed to her, enveloping her in a huge hug. Ianto caught Jack's eye and grinned. Rachel was home.

"Meet, the Torchwood Team," Rachel said. Turning back to the others.

Rachel's boys greeted the team as if they were family hugging and laughing. The blond man had taken an interest in Tosh. Much to Owen's dislike. The snake like man, named Flash, began to lead them out, Rachel fell into step next to him. Talking in hushed voices.

"What's their deal?" Gwen asked curiously. It looked like Rachel was arguing.

"Ah," Answered the thin man, Jake. "He likes her," He explained, nodding to Flash.

"Completely in love with her," Answered the blond, who was walking next to Tosh, he was called Will.

"And she doesn't feel the same?" John asked.

"Nope," Jake answered. Ianto looked over at the two at the front, who they were following through the forest. Rachel took off her hat and ran a hand through her hair. Something she did when uncomfortable or agitated.

They reached a clearing in the forest. A big gate stopped them in their tracks.

"Paul? A hand," Rachel called over her shoulder. The large muscled man came forward. And pushed against the gates. It opened with ease. They walked through and he shut the gates behind them. Behind the gates seemed like a camp site. A clearing in the forest. But in the darkness not much could be seen. Rachel walked to a point in the middle of the clearing. Drawing her sword she pushed it into a unit on the ground. The clearing lit up.

Fairy lights that wound around the trees and criss-crossed over head, came to life. The unit that Rachel's sword was in was a power box. Activated by the gems that resided in the hilt of the sword. The clearing had a large tree at the back, going up the tree was a ladder, hammocks resided at different levels. On the ground, a little way away from the power box were logs, like benches and seats. Various electrical equipment and treasure chests lay around.

"Wow," Jack whispered. "This is incredible,"

"We're looking for the grenade." Rachel told her boys.

"And we've got until full moon to find it," Tosh told them.

* * *

**Plz Leave a review!!!! They make me write faster. Honest...x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Here we go,, Sorry once again for taking so long.**

They had been in Vegas 4, for two days. And the search for the grenade had been futile.

"This isn't working," Rachel complained. She had been pacing across one patch of grass for about 8 hours. Her footprints worn into the ground.

"Fawks, our stuff isn't equipped to find something this big. And all the rift energy around it is confusing the machines." Will told her.

"You're right. We need to go shopping," Rachel grinned. "I've got a bone to pick any who. Anyone want to come and see me scare the crap out of a grown man," Rachel asked.

* * *

Ianto, Jack, John, Gwen, Rachel and Paul, Will and Jake made their way into the busy market.

"Stay close," Rachel said, taking Gwen's hand and putting it with Paul's.

They made their way to the market. A small police man was stood by the entrance.

"Hiya, mate." Rachel winked at him.

"Wait, your just a legend, a rumour. You died years ago." Said the police man.

"Clearly," Rachel said sarcastically. "Tell you what, go tell your boss, tell them. Legend lives."

Then she brushed past him. They walked a way into the market, before cutting through an alley.

"Paul, take Gwen and Jake in the front, Will, go with them. I'll take the back," Rachel told them. Paul, Jake, Gwen and Will walked back to the busy market, Rachel led the others going through the alley.

They carried on walking for a couple of minutes before they were faced with a padlocked door. Rachel took hold of the padlock, and tugged it down, with a loud snap, it broke off.

"Come on," Rachel sang. Walking through the large door. It was the back door to a shop. A big shop, that sold lots and lots of weapons.

"Hey, what are you doing?" the shop keeper called to the people who had just walked in the front way. They had shut the door behind them, flipping the open sign to close and shutting the blinds.

"I'll call the police," The shop keeper warned.

"And they won't care," Jake laughed.

"Boy who cried wolf and all that," Paul said.

Rachel nodded for Ianto, Jack and John to go through. They did, standing by the door with Paul and Will. Jake was leaning on the counter, a very nervous looking man, shifted in his place, behind the counter.

"Listen, Tec and friends," He said. "I've paid my debt out, this month. I've got no business with you,"

Rachel laughed from the shadows.

"This place is a bit of a mess, Vinny," She said, walking into the open. The shop keeper visibly backed up. Now against a wall.

"Now, now, I ain't going to hurt you, yet," Rachel smirked.

"That's not possible, the Ragoras, claimed the reward, you're dead!"

"Hmm," Rachel raised an eyebrow at him. "How big a cut did you get?"

"Fawks, my darling, my good friend, I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're about as good a liar as I am," Rachel said. "Years back, I sent a message to this little box," She said. Pulling a box from a shelf, slamming it on the counter. Vinny flinched. "It was coded in a way that only two people could read it."

"I was one of them," Rachel said, sitting on the edge of the counter.

"And you were another." Rachel stated.

"So, it makes me wonder…how on earth the Ragoras found me, when only you knew where I was."

Vinny paled, and stuttered.

"So, here's what's going to happen," Rachel smiled sweetly.

"You're going to give us everything we need, without question." Rachel nodded to Jake and Paul and Will, who started taking things from the shop.

"And you're not going to make a fuss,"

The shop keeper couldn't say anything, he was speechless.

"And by the way," Rachel pulled out a piece of cloth, with a drawing on it. "Have you seen this around?"

"Oh, no. That's a …"

"Yeah," Rachel nodded.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, we don't sell them, not to anyone."

"Not even on the black market?" Rachel questioned.

"No, to dangerous, someone got one?" Vinny asked, worried.

"Yeah,"

"So they've got to be here,"

"Full moon, yeah, don't worry, with this," Rachel said, nodding to the bags of equipment taken from the shop. "We'll find a neutralise the situation."

Rachel gave him a smile. And turned to the door.

Last minute as everyone else walked out, she turned and threw him a small diamond.

"Thank you," The shop keeper said gratefully.

"What was all that?" Jake asked her.

"He answered my questions," Rachel said.

* * *

"Hang on, I don't get it," Gwen said as they followed Rachel down the market street.

People and Aliens were calling to her, like old friends. Saying "welcome back" and "good to see you."

"I thought she was a criminal." Gwen said. It seemed more like she was a celebrity to the people they had seen.

"She is," Will explained. "But similar to Robin Hood."

"Maybe slightly more selfish," Jake laughed.

"Yeah, she steals for her own gain. And job offers that are worth a lot. But most of the money goes into the economy of this place," Paul told them.

"You have to understand," Jack told Ianto and Gwen.

"Though Vegas has a flashy name, not all of them are doing so well,"

"This place for example," Jack looked around. "look around, people are begging on the streets, picking pockets for food."

"If you don't run a casino or bar, your constantly on the brink of bankruptcy," Will said.

"All the busy shoppers are from Vegas 1, 2, or New New York." Paul said.

"The rest of us don't have enough money."

"So, Rachel takes from the rich gives to the poor," Ianto clarified.

"Yeah," Will said.

"Plus, she's very good at charming herself out of situations." Jake laughed.

Rachel in front had stopped walking. In front of her was a huge bear of a man. Towering above her. Jack looked up at him. The man blocked out the sun, casting a shadow over the 8 of them.

"Who's your friend?" John asked.

"Bear," Rachel muttered.

"Not very original." Jack said.

The huge man had remained silent. Then he broke out into a huge grin.

"Fawks, come home!" He bellowed.

"no bear…" Rachel protested as the man lifted her up, hugging her tight to his chest.

"Bear… bear, I can't." Rachel squeaked. Struggling for breath.

"Fawks come back to Bear," He said happily.

"Bear…!" Rachel pushed helplessly against his chest.

The others were to busy laughing to help. As this huge threatening man, giddy as a puppy, jumped around with Rachel still hugged to his chest.

"Bear, being squished!" Rachel yelped.

"oh, Bear sorry." He said, dropping her unceremoniously on the ground.

"What are you doing in town?" Paul asked, helping Rachel back to her feet.

"Bear heard rumour, Fawks come home. So, Bear come see. And Rumour true," He said happily.

"Alright, well, we're going to see Floss," Rachel said breathlessly, brushing down her trousers.

"Ok, Bye Fawks, Bear happy you live," The man walked out of the market.

"What was that," Jack laughed.

"Bear, suitably named." Will laughed. "Raised by bears,"

"Who's Floss?" Ianto asked.

"For all intents and purposes, my mum," Rachel grinned.

* * *

"TEC!" Was a yell. A group of children had pounced onto Will, on the way to the main street.

"Keep your hands in your pockets," Rachel whispered to The torchwood team.

"Fawks?" The kids turned.

"Y'alright little 'uns," Rachel smiled. They instead pounced onto her. Rachel bent down and picked up the smallest and youngest. A little boy with blonde scruffy hair and dimples.

"Hello Oscar," She grinned. The little boy laughed and hugged her.

"Meet the orphans," Paul said.

"all of them," Gwen asked incredulously.

The group comprised of about thirty five kids, ranging from 4 to 17. Rachel tipped her hat to the girl who was obviously the oldest. Lifting young Oscar onto her shoulders.

"You guys heading home?" Rachel asked. Looking to the sky, the sun shone bright in the sky, about noon.

"Yeah, the patrols will be out soon." Answered the oldest looking boy. All the kids were scrawny and scruffy, unkempt.

"We're heading the same way," Jake told them, lifting a little girl up, and placing her on his back.

"These are all orphans?" Ianto confirmed.

Rachel nodded. "Families can't afford them, or their runaways. Or regular orphans. The thing you learn quick here, the ones worse off stick together."

"What are the patrols?" John asked.

"Coppers, army, clock watchers. Anyone they can get." One of the kids explained, as the now large gang of people walked through the streets.

"Clock watchers?" Jack asked.

"Time agents," Said Oscar from Rachel's back.

"they're shut down," John said.

"There still about though,"

"Five of them,"

"Ruthless, they are,"

"Glad you think so," A new voice said.

Jack was about to whir around to face the foreign voice. Rachel stopped him, taking Oscar from her shoulders and giving the small child to Jack.

"Keep moving, I'll sort it," She whispered.

Jack followed the group as they carried on. Rachel staying where she was, then turning to see the speaker.

"Hello, are you still Phil?" She grinned.

"No, Felix now."

"I preferred Phil." Rachel smiled. "How've you been Phil?"

"It's Felix," He growled.

"I couldn't care less, as long as you know who I am I'm happy,"

"You know the rules, you should be gone by now,"

"I know the rules, I just don't listen to them," Rachel grinned.

"I should arrest you,"

"You can try,"

"Just move out of the streets,"

"Sir, yes, sir." Rachel gave a mocking salute and jogged after the large group.

* * *

"You should have been arrested," Jack said.

"Yeah," Rachel agreed.

"Yet here you are," Jack laughed.

"They know perfectly well that they won't be able to catch me, so the police and clock watchers who patrol here don't try, it's when someone new comes along and tries to be a hero, that I've got to be careful,"

They had arrived outside a plain looking shop, grey walls and a simple brown wooden door.

The kids all hurried in. Rachel nodded for them to follow.

Once inside Rachel heard the Torchwood team gasp.

The shop on the outside was a plain boring building, on the inside. It was like Willy Wonka's Factory. Multicoloured sweets scattered shelves, boxes of different labelled delicacies stacked up.

"Wow," Gwen whispered.

Higher up were beds, hammocks and all sorts for the orphans to sleep on.

"You foolish girl!" Snapped a voice.

"Hi, aunt Flo," Jake grinned as a plump short woman walked towards them.

"You don't call, don't write, I thought you were dead!" She snapped at Rachel, who hung her head.

"Sorry," She muttered. "I've been busy," Rachel said, tilting her head in Ianto, Gwen, Jack and John's direction.

"I can see that," Flo said. "Well, how d'you do?" She greeted the torchwood team as the kids and Rachel's boys dispersed through the shop.

The rest of The torchwood team and the Rachel's boys had arrived to Flo's shop via an underground tunnel, and were now sat round the shop.

"Ah, no, no, you best leave that," Rachel said. Taking a piece of chocolate away from Gwen.

"How come?"

"Jack, do you want to explain?" Rachel grinned over at him.

"In the 42nd century, Cadbury came up with a new recipe . But it went a little wrong,"

"You know chocolate is an aphrodisiac." Rachel said.

"Yeah, this chocolate," Jack said raising a piece. "Orgasmic,"

"Literally,"

"and powerful enough for them to start selling it as a drug."

"So unless you want to embarrass yourself, here and now. Lay of the chocolate."

"She was born to be a mum," FLo said kindly to Gwen. As the two of them watched as Rachel played with little oscar.

"Alright kids, bed," Flo called to them.

"Do we not get a story?" Asked the kids.

"Or a song, we always get a song,"

"What do you think Fawks?" Flo asked grinning.

"Well…."

"Please," The kids were begging.

"I'm up for a story," Jack said.

"Alright, alright." Fawks agreed.

* * *

**Leave a Review xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

****

Sorry for the delay, but i've been battling with dreaded writers block! No worries however, here it is 25. 

Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

"What story?" Rachel said, there was a scramble of voices and yells.

"Hey, hey," Rachel shushed them. "One at a time,"

"The Red Coat." Said one of the girls. There was a murmur of agreement.

"err.." Rachel hesitated. Looking over at John for a mere second.

"please?" The kids begged. "It used to be your favourite,"

"Fine," Rachel sighed.

* * *

"I was 15 years old, just finished on a job, big job. I had the prize, a gorgoran diamond. Worth millions. I was on my own, the boys were my distraction as I left, the clock watchers didn't know what had hit them. On the way into the job, I had noticed two new clock watchers, handsome, as they all seem to be, I think it's a job requirement," Rachel looked over at Jack and John.

"They were arguing, one wanted to go in and see the diamond, the other was telling him off for not sticking to his post. I skipped around them.

On the way out, with my handy diamond I heard a gun cock. I turned to see the clock watcher from before, the one who wanted to go inside."

John frowned for a moment. It was him. He looked down at him self, Red coat. this was the story of the very first time he had met Rachel.

"I took a step back, I was going across the fields.

"I'm going to have to ask you to give back the diamond," He said.

"No," I told him simply.

"Excuse me, ma'am, it's not yours," He laughed. This made me think, anyone else would have shot me,

"Do you not know who I am?" I asked him.

"A criminal," He answered.

"Oh, I'm not just a criminal, darling," I laughed. "I'm your worst nightmare,"

He simply laughed. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Don't believe me, then." I said. "Goodbye," I told him.

"Hey!" He said.

"Try and stop me, see who your dealing with," I called back to him.

He fired his gun, I simply dodged the bullet, very pleased with myself I flashed him a grin.

"Who are you," He asked.

"Fawks, look it up, be afraid," I told him.

"You?" He asked. Shadowing me now so I led him to the marshes.

"Yes me,"

"But your just a kid, what are you doing roaming the streets,"

"Why do you care,"

"I know what its like to be lost,"

This made me stop, I turned to look at him.

"I'm not lost," I told him. I was in the middle of the marshes, on the dry land with the tide coming in fast. He would be stranded waist deep in mud.

"But you might be," I laughed as I took off.

"Hey!" He yelled after me. You all know the marshes, how fast the tide comes in. how dark it gets, the stars were twinkling as I headed home. Then I felt guilty. That stupid little human conscience whispering to me,

"He was nice, he didn't kill you, you've left him to die at the hands of mud-manders." it kept whispering at me.

So against my better judgement I went back. I could hear the gun shots firing. I climbed into the trees.

"Stop shooting and stay still, very still," I called to him.

"Easy for you to say," He growled at me.

"If you're just going to be rude, I won't help you." I told him. Pulling back my bow, I let an arrow fly wide, spreading light through the marsh, the Manders scattered. I threw him a rope, tied it round my waist and using the tree as leverage I jumped down, and he was pulled up. With a thud, and then lets of cussing, I figured he was out of the mud.

"What was that for?" He asked, clutching his head.

"Grateful, aren't you?" I said,

"You left me to die,"

"Then I saved your life. All's well that ends well."

"Wait!" He shouted after me. "Thank you,"

"You owe me one. And don't mess with me again, you only get one chance." And then I left him be. I saw him around, and of course he was still after me, but, he always gave a warning after that." Rachel finished.

* * *

"Now, sleep,"

"You promised a song!" One of the younger girls said. Rachel sighed, and looked out of the window. She focussed on something outside.

"Hang on… Wait a minute…! I'm remembering something." Rachel pinched the bridge of her nose trying to remember.

"Will," She hissed. She reached her hand out and he took it, the whole room changed. It delved into Rachel's memories, of the grenade coming through the rift, her memory focused on the man's face. Zooming in and like a computer highlighting sections. It then changed to in the market street. Faces zooming past, it stopped on one face, zooming in and highlighting again. The two faces came up a match. The memory zoomed out from the street, taking a birds eye view over the town. A green line went from the man, showing all possible root he could have taken. There were 3 main roots. One heading to the marsh, one to the main city and one to the desert.

"Pen and paper," Will said. Taking it, he drew a rough sketch and plotted the routes, then handing it to Flash, who disappeared with a gush of air. The room remained in Rachel's memory which followed one of the routes onto the main city. It looked through all the buildings, then the memory started to flicker, like a failing screen.

"Fawks, you gotta stop," Flo said. As Will took his hand from her.

"Urgh," Rachel groaned, her head in her hands.

"Fawks?" Little Oscar asked,

"Don't worry, I'm fine, kid, I promised a song right?" Rachel said, putting a smile on her face, she walked to the back of the store, putting her futuristic iPod into a stand.

"Clock strikes, upon the hour

And the sun begins to fade" Rachel sang.

"Still enough time to figure out

How to chase my blues away,

I've done alright up till now

It's the light of day that shows me how.

And when the night falls

The loneliness calls." Rachel grinned. Grabbing Will's hands.

"Oh, I wanna dance with somebody,

I wanna feel the heat with somebody

Yeah I wanna dance with somebody,

Somebody that loves me!"

"Oh I wanna dance with somebody," She sang, picking up little oscar.

"I wanna feel the heat with somebody,

Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody,

With somebody that loves me,"

"Did you know she could sing?" Owen asked the team.

Ianto was the only one who nodded.

"And she can dance," John said. He was watching Rachel singing and dancing with the kids.

* * *

It was later, when all the kids were asleep, and most of the adults, bar John, Jack, Owen, Rachel and her Boys.

"Flash should be back by now," Rachel said through gritted teeth.

"He'll be fine, stop worrying," Will said putting a soothing arm on her arm.

"We managed fine without you before," Jake muttered under his breath.

"What was that Jacob?" Rachel growled.

"I'm just saying we managed to cope when you upped and left,"

"I didn't choose to leave," Rachel growled.

"I'd have been better off here anyway," She mumbled. "Earth isn't as easy as remember it being," Rachel rolled her eyes. "Jacob, I didn't mean to leave you guys, I got caught up in something bigger, I am sorry,"

"No probs, Fawks," Jake shook his head. He bumped her fist.

"Hey, hey, Flash!" Will said, nodding to the door.

Flash was stood at the door, with the man who they had followed through the rift in his arms.

Will opened the door for him.

"Look here, what I got!" He grinned, holding up the man by his colar.

"Brilliant Flash," Rachel grinned.

"Tie him up," Bob said.

The man was tied to a chair. "Take him through there, I don't want the kids waking up," The guys took the chair and the man through the backdoor.

Rachel headed towards it then realised Jack and John were following her, she turned to face them.

"Hey, stay here yeah?"

"We can help, we were in the time agency," Jack said.

"We don't need the time agency, no offence, but they never get anything done, won't be long,"

And they weren't everyone except the man came out of the backroom.

"Everything ok?"

"No, wake everyone up, start packing. We have to leave, he had a tracker, they're coming," Rachel growled.

"UP!" Paul bellowed.

"Arker lou moona key laoul," Rachel shouted in alien dialect. There was a scramble as everyone got up and grabbed for their stuff.

"What the bloody hell is happening?" Owen asked.

"We're leaving! Now! Go, through," Rachel said, nodding to where the younger kids with bags full of stuff were walking down the passage.

"Take whatever you can and leave, fast as you can," Flo was saying to the kids.

"I'm sorry Flo," Rachel apoligised, pulling a bag over her shoulder.

"No problem, lovey, we needed a new location anyway," The woman smiled.

They rushed down the dark passage, half way through Ianto realised.

"Wait, where's Rachel?"

"Who?" One of the little kids.

"Fawks is staying behind, buying us time." Will said in front.

"They'll kill her!" Jack said.

"Fawks is immortal, she can't be killed," Scoffed one of the little kids.

"She'll be fine," Jake said to the Torchwood Team.

* * *

It was an agonising wait at the base.

Two hours after they had left Flo's place, there was a knock on the gates.

"Bonjour," Rachel shouted. "Open the bloody gates, there's a hole in my stomach and two good doctors in there, let me in."

Flash and Paul opened the gates. Rachel did indeed have a hole in her stomach.

"These guys mean business," She hissed. "Now get the bullet out of stomach,"

Owen reached her first, "Two doctors? Who's the other," He asked. Leading Rachel to a flat tree stump that normally acted as a table.

"Owen, Jake. Jake, Owen." She hissed. "Does it really matter, bullet in stomach," She growled.

"Right,"

Both Jake and Owen set up what they could for removing the bullet.

"There's nothing for pain relief, we're going to have to…" Owen began to explain to Rachel. But was interrupted as she yelled out.

"Fuck! Jesus Christ!" She snarled. Owen turned behind him to see jake with some tongs and between them a copper bullet.

"Good job," Owen nodded.

Everyone looked at the wound as Rachel groaned, it healed over, leaving a purple bruise.

"What happened to on the count of 3?" Rachel groaned.

"Are you ok?" Little Oscar asked, too small to look over the stump, Ianto picked him up.

"Just dandy," Rachel groaned. "Tec, get me the black board please," She said to Will. With a helping hand from Jake and Owen, Rachel sat up. Will wheeled over an old fashion board and passed her a piece of chalk.

Instantly Rachel started scrawling numbers and words onto it, long complex equations and alien words.

"What language is that?" Tosh asked Jack.

"It's not a language," He shook his head.

"Its code. And only they know what it means," John said. Nodding to Will, Flash, Jake, Paul and Bob.

"How is she doing that?" Gwen asked, nodding to Rachel who was in turbo mode, writing out equations and solutions in seconds.

"Her head works differently than most," Ianto said. "She sees things differently, works them out in strange ways, I've seen her do it at home,"

Rachel cussed under her breath, in a box she had wrote a long complex number.

23114159.

She walked backwards from the board, took a deep breath and sat back down on the stump.

"Scaram lara toot," She hissed.

Will looked at her. "Why?"

"Do you still have it?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," Jake answered.

"But why do you need it?" Flash continued.

"Just get it. And oh! Look!" Rachel said, she held up the grenade.

"Brilliant!" Jack exclaimed.

"Bob, lock it up," Rachel said, throwing it to the alien.

Jake handed Rachel a tattered faded book. She took it from him and flicked through the pages. Seeming satisfied she nodded, put the book under her arm and went to the middle of the clearing where her sword provided power. Pushing her sword into the unit again but this time pushing so hard it sunk to the ground. A light flared up to the sky. A huge signal floated above the trees.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"Calling the troops," Rachel said solemnly.

"What for?"

"The War,"

* * *

**Leave a Review x**


	26. Chapter 26

**Here you go, 26**

"War? What war?" John asked confused.

"You're a time agent aren't you? Surely you have to learn the key events of all of time?" Flash asked.

"Fawks are you sure?" Bob turned to Rachel. Rachel looked back at the big board, flipped open her vortex manipulator and checked.

"I am unfortunately positive," she grimaced.

"I still don't understand what you're going on about?" Gwen stated. Rachel put down the tattered book on the stump she had been sat on. She opened it up on a dog eared page. Her finger following the lines as she read.

"In the year 4159, a very significant event overtook the brunt of the Vegas Galaxies. For many years beforehand, the Vegan Government had been overtaxing the lower paid citizens, leading to mass poverty. In early winter the rebellion took a more sinister turn with the theft of the Galifrean Grenade. This plan was stopped by the civilians seen as too severe, and so a war was started between poor and rich.

The rebellion was headed by the famed and scandalous Day Crawlers, the most renowned criminal organisation this side of the Nebula. Led from the very beginning by Modern Robin Hood and enigmatic elusive fugitive, Fawks."

"It reads like a newspaper article," Ianto noticed, seeing the columns and the writing style.

"It is, this is my scrap book," Rachel said. "Given to me by a very old friend of mine, it's full of spoilers,"

"This war, is now?" Owen asked, Rachel nodded. Jake told them,

"That grenade, is the Galifrean Grenade, we're the civilians who stopped that plan, now we're calling the troops and heading to war," He looked over at the signal in the sky. There was a knock at the big gate.

"Bear and Family here now," Came a deep voice.

"Come on bear," The large man from the market place entered behind him seemed to be all the shop owners, all the town.

Everyone was milling around the clearing.

"Flash, I'm all over the place can you…?" Rachel said, running her hands through her hair.

"No worries, I got it Fawks. You just, sort out," He said kindly. Rachel nodded and stalked off on her own, Ianto saw her leave, and followed.

He heard Flash yelling behind him but didn't mind as he followed Rachel through the crowd, to the secluded trees. She stopped a little way in, opened up the tatty sketch book.

"23rd November," She mumbled to herself. She looked down at her wrist strap. "Five days, alright, lets do this," She gave a deep sigh and hopped about for a moment.

"Jones, Ianto Jones," She called to him, "Are you following me?"

* * *

Five hours had passed, most were asleep now, safe in the strong hold of the Rachel's base.

"Is she ok?" Gwen said, looking over at Rachel, who was sat on her own with a drawing pad in front of her.

"She's a little shocked, and she's in very deep thought, best not to interrupt. She's a genius with mechanics, everything mechanical or electric here, she built." Flash said.

The torchwood team looked around, the majority of the base was electronic various computers and the big power generator which was projecting the signal.

"Do you think they will come?" Paul whispered to Jake.

"She will," Jake nodded. Looking over at Rachel. "I think she needs her right now, cold comfort and all that,"

"Who?" Jack asked.

"One of Fawks' err…" Will hesitated.

"Associates," Flash said, venomously.

"That's fuck buddy to the untrained ear," Rachel said walking over. She handed the book to Will. "I need these, in the range of two days,"

"You're not going to be able to fix him before," Flash said.

"Watch me," Rachel said. "Have you ever known me to set a target and not reach it?"

"erm…yeah, you're battle suit," Jake laughed.

"Hey I finished it didn't I?" Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, it just doesn't work," Bob smirked.

Rachel looked around at the sleeping, "I don't think they're coming," Rachel sighed.

"You sound disappointed," came a feminine voice from the other side of the gate. All of Rachel's boys pulled out their guns. So did Rachel. She went to the gates.

"Hello fellahs, and femme," She smiled.

"Femme fatale," The woman retorted.

"I know I am," Rachel smirked. "Would you like to come into the best criminals base?"

"We would, but they're not around," One of the men said. Rachel laughed, opening the large gate. "Kill anyone here and you all die, got it?" She warned them before she let them in.

"Got it, when did you get so serious?" asked the woman, there was four of them, all the males built like Paul, tall muscular and huge. The woman was slightly taller than Rachel, curvy in a long sleeved dark top and tight black jeans.

"I grew up," Rachel smiled.

"Well, that's a horrible thing to do," The woman smiled. She looked at the Torchwood team,

"Your new friends are scrumptious though, aren't you going to introduce me?" She asked.

"Not if I can help it," Rachel smirked. "Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Doctor Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, Captain Jack Harkness, Jessica Harrow and John Hart,"

"Captain," John growled. "Captain John Hart,"

"This is …"

"Professor Alexis May," The woman said.

"Professor? When was this?" Rachel turned to her.

"Whilst you were away. How was your adventure?" Alexis asked her.

"It was, ok. Come, we'll talk," Rachel said, taking her hand and leading them away from everyone.

"So that was?" Jessica asked.

"The other main criminal organisation around here," Flash said.

* * *

"mmm…." Rachel moaned sleepily. Stretching across the hammock at the top of the tree.

"Are you sure?" Alexis asked next to her. Her fingers dancing across Rachel's bare stomach.

"I'm positive, The Doctor told me so when I was just a kid," Rachel turned to her.

"But, what about the others?" Alexis asked her.

"They'll manage, but that's why I need you to do it for me, please Lex," Rachel begged.

"I'm sure you're just stealing the glory," Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Is that a yes?" Rachel gave a small smile.

"Fine," Alexis sighed. Rachel leaned up and kissed her, pulling away centimetres, she whispered.

"Thank you,"

"How long?"

"4 days, we start tomorrow," Rachel said.

* * *

Everyone had not stopped working and gathering for days now, Rachel had said that the 23rd was the day the war started. It was the 22nd. Ianto was handing out food to and drinks to everyone. The torchwood team along with Rachel's boys and Alexis's friends were discussing tactics.

Ianto headed through the base, not one person was doing nothing, everyone was preparing, gathering weapons, training, building, discussing. He headed to an area cordoned of from the rest.

Rachel was hard at work trying to fix her spaceship. It was now looking more and more deadly.

"How's it looking?" Ianto asked her. She turned to him and gave a small smile.

"He's together and working, but won't stand a chance against some of their ships," Rachel said regrettably,

"If anything, he's our plan B, he's your retreat."

Ianto noticed the "your," but chose not to say anything.

"It's going to be bad isn't it?" Ianto asked. Rachel hesitated, putting down the wrench she had.

"You lot will be fine," Rachel turned to him. "I promise,"

It was a couple of hours later, Rachel walked to the others,

"He's working," She said triumphantly. "I told you I could do it!"

"Maybe you should have a rest," Jack suggested.

"Can't lots to do," Rachel said. She called to Flo.

"Can you get me all the party food, you can? Tonight we're feasting, we're having a party,"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" John asked.

"I'm positive, tomorrow we fight, so we party tonight," She grinned. "But I have one more thing to sort out first," Rachel said, stepping over the table that was scattered with papers and maps, walking to the large tree behind it.

"Err…Fawks, are you sure that's a good idea?" Jake asked, as she typed a number into a keypad on the tree.

"This, no, I'm not sure at all," Rachel said. The front of the tree trunk slid up, revealing a mannequin dressed up in a suit.

"Fawks, that's not safe," Flash said.

"Correction, it wasn't safe. Not when I was a kid, no. but now, I'm a lot older, I have more control." She told him, as she said it she curled her fingers in and out, changing them into claws and back again.

"I don't know," Will said. "Remember last time it took us a week to get you back,"

"I'll be fine," Rachel snapped.

"Do you want to explain?" Owen said sarcastically.

"That." Flash said, nodding to the suit. "Is an experimental "Battle Suit" we built for Fawks,"

"We designed it so she can tap into her demonic power without losing control." Will said.

"But when we tried last time…" Paul said.

"It didn't quite work," Rachel grimaced.

"It took us weeks to get her human again," Flash told them.

"I was a kid! I'll be fine," Rachel said, taking the suit from the mannequin. She retreated to one of the more secluded areas of the base.

_**Now listen here, Demon. **_She thought to herself. _**We need each other now, more than ever.**_

_I'm listening._ She heard the voice retort in her head.

* * *

Rachel came back out in the new suit. It was different from what she usually wore. She remained in her black cowboy hat and mask, but instead of her vest crop top she had a long sleeved white top on. A black leather waist coat which highlighted her curves. Tight white leather pants on and knee high combat boots. With long fingerless gloves covering her palms and forearms, and her deadly fully loaded weapons belt hugging her hips. Every male's jaw, dropped.

"You look…" John started.

"Gorgeous," Jack grinned.

"Incredibly sexy," Ianto stated seriously. Rachel smiled and dropped her head to hide her embarrassment.

"how do you feel?" Will asked her, Rachel tried to ignore the others gawking.

"Powerful, Strong, like…like Fawks." She grinned looking at her reflection in the mirror.

* * *

"Fawks, are you ready to inspire hope?" Flash asked her.

"Yeah," She nodded, she walked out onto the stage, everyone gathered in front.

"Too long have the scholars of New New York been charging us for breathing. Tomorrow, we fight for our basic human rights which have been stole from us by a bank note!

A creature can't even starve without having to pay tax. I say, No more!" The crowd cheered.

"I'm not going to lie, some of us may not make it, they outnumber us, but what they cannot kill. Is the reason we fight this war. Tomorrow we set of a chain reaction, tomorrow the world sees us stand up for what is right. And our enemies will see that, the paupers, the orphans, the criminals are in the right! Tomorrow, the government fall! Tomorrow, we go down in history as the Vegas Freedom Fighters! Tomorrow, the world opens its eyes! Tomorrow, we win!" There was another cheer.

"So tonight, do whatever you want. Eat, fuck, dance. Live your life to the fullest, be with loved ones and just have fun. Tomorrow, we become victorious,"

Jessica was asleep in one of the hammocks, John shrugged on his jacket back on, the party still in full swing and there was a lot of beautiful boys and girls back there to get through, but for now he needed a rest. He wandered into one of the more secluded areas.

Rachel placed a tender kiss onto Alexis's head, she moaned gently and gave a satisfied smile, Rachel re-dressed and walked away from the pumping music behind her. She headed toward a quiet little stream, just north of where she was. But when she reached it she was surprised to find someone there.

"Hello, Toes," She smiled. Ianto was sat on his own with his toes dipping in the water. He smiled up at her.

"Where's Jack?" Rachel asked.

"Talking to John," He replied. "You're not letting us fight tomorrow, are you?"

"No,"

"You're getting Alexis to take us to a teleport hub and send us home," It wasn't a question. She sat down next to him.

"Yes,"

"You're not coming with us, are you?"

Rachel closed her eyes and sighed. "No,"

She wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"Thanks Ianto," She whispered.

"What for?"

"Everything."

**Wow, i kno, long. Leave a review. xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry, i know it has been ages, but hey, i've been o holiday. but here you go**

**27...x**

* * *

Unawares of Rachel and Ianto downstream, Jack finally found john, wandering up river.

"Hey," John said as jack appeared through the forest.

"Hey, I've figured it out!" Jack said.

"What?"

"The big event tomorrow,"

"Yeah, the war," John shrugged.

"No, no, its not just the war, yeah sure the war is big. But no, there's more. Tomorrow, the date is 23 November. 4159."

"And?" John looked confused.

"Just think, not just the war but the thing that wins them the war, the one event which shifts public opinion,"

John thought hard. He remembered reading something. A newspaper. He could see the paper in his head but couldn't make out the writing.

FAWKS CAPTURED AND KILLED. Read the headline.

"Rachel," He whispered.

"Tomorrow when we go to fight at dawn, Rachel issues a summit, she trades herself, using the reward money on her head, to give to every Vegan here, taking them out of poverty and making the people here some of the richest in the known universe," Jack said.

The sun was nowhere to be seen, lost among the brightly shining stars. Everyone was asleep. Rachel wandered through the lonely base, stepping over the snoring bodies.

She sighed as she strolled through the trees, running her hand across the rough bark.

Flash looked up at the noise, "Hey," He called.

"Hey," Rachel answered. Flash stood and fell into step beside her.

"You know what happens, don't you?" Rachel asked him.

"Yes, the boys know," He told her. "Is there nothing we can do. Nothing I can do?"

"Look after them for me," Rachel said, taking his hand. "They need someone around here to keep things in order, that's you now."

"That's a little scary," Flash said.

"That's what I thought when I was told the exact same thing, and I was 9," Rachel smiled, "You'll do fine,"

"So," Will called over, sat with the others. "We fight in 2 and a half hours, what do you want to do in the mean time,"

"Remember when we went on a big job, do you remember what we used to do beforehand?" She smiled over at them.

Gwen woke up to sounds of laughter and shouting.

"Nah, that's cheating!" Rachel laughed, Gwen followed the noise. She walked into a huge clearing in the forest, there was Rachel and her boys, playing football. Jack and the rest of the team had followed Gwen into the forest.

"Any room for more players?" Jack called.

After an hour of playing 6 on 6, Jessica just watched a crowd had gathered to watch them play. The score remained 1 all. 7 minutes left in the game. Team Torchwood had the ball. Jack passed to John, who dribbled it nearer the goal and then avoided a tackle by passing it to Owen, who aimed for the goal. There was a groan from Team Torchwood as Bob saved it, kicking it to Flash. Passed to Will, who aimed for the goal, but was saved by Ianto who kicked it high into the air.

"Fawks!" Flash called, pointing up to the ball. Rachel looked up to the ball and launched herself off the ground with a huge flap of her wings. She spun round hitting the ball with her tail. It launched towards the goal. Bouncing through the back of the net with the force. Jessica blew the whistle signalling the end of the game.

"No," Alexis growled.

"Lex, you promised." Rachel snarled. The two of them were where C.O.N.O.R rested.

"Rachel you die today!" She argued.

"You don't think I know this, I've known it since I was 12 years old!" Rachel hissed. "I need you to do this for me, Alexis, else I won't be able to do what I'm going to,"

"I don't want to leave you," Alexis whispered.

Rachel grabbed her hand and dragged her on to the top of the ship, it over looked all of the city.

"If I don't die today this does." She looked down to the clearing of all the people.

"If I don't die, they do, if I don't die, they lose."

"But…"

"So I need you to get The Torchwood team to the hospital, and transport them to these coordinates." Rachel said, scribbling numbers on Alexis hand. "Please,"

Alexis sighed. "For the most wanted criminal in the universe, you're such a hero,"

"Your definition of hero needs some clarification." Rachel laughed. "Lets go win us a war,"

Rachel pulled her boots on. Pulled her weapons belt onto her hips and slung her guitar over her shoulder.

"Is the guitar really necessary?" Jessica asked.

"Yup," Rachel nodded.

She scoffed. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"To be honest Harrow, I've got bigger worries today than my appearance, but either way, I look better then you," She grinned and walked off, leaving a speechless Jessica behind her.

"Right, Jack and Co. You're going with Alexis to the hospital, there you're going to go around the back and take out the tanks," Rachel said. "It's easily done, on the base, there's a big handle, pull it, that's the battery pack caput,"

"They can still fire,"

"Yeah, so stay out of the range, they can't move so as long as they're at the back we shouldn't have to worry."

"If they're at the front?"

"Well, let's hope they're not." Rachel said.

"The rest of you are with me, we will head them off. Face to face. Remember, either way, we win today."

The morning was cold, crisp. The tension hung in the air, like a deep fog, putting everyone on edge. A dark grey cloud hung above, a growl of thunder ripped across the sky, a fine rain began to hiss towards the ground and fighters.

"Feel it coming in the air," Rachel sang.

"And the screams from everywhere,

I'm addicted to the thrill

It's a dangerous love affair.

Can't be scared when it goes down,

Got a problem, tell me now,

Only thing that's on my mind,

Is who's gonna run this town tonight."

The torchwood team watched as the scared warriors of Vegas Galaxies took their courage from Rachel and her boys, singing because, without it, they too would be terrified.

"Life's a game,

But it's not fair

I break the rules

So I don't care

So I keep doing my own thing

Walking tall against the rain," She started forwards leaving the clearing and off into the main city, her warriors dutifully following.

"Victory's within the mile

Almost there don't give up now,

Only thing that's on my mind,

Is who's gonna run this town tonight,"

They made it through to the city.

"We gonna run this town tonight," Rachel whispered. Looking over at the army that faced them. Legions of men. Machines, police, the marines, the army.

"Phwoar," Jake hissed next to Jack. "That's a lot of guns,"

"A lot of muscle," Will agreed.

"A lot of…." Flash started, Rachel cut him off.

"We get it, a lot of people guns and muscle,"

"Paul, take C.O.N.O.R. and take out the planes," Rachel said, looking to the skies as four battleships zoomed across. The huge lumbering man turned and walked back towards the forest, ten minutes of not moving and there were four big bangs, each ship plummeted to the earth.

"Your turn," Rachel hissed to Alexis, and the torchwood team. They left in silence, except for Ianto, who hesitated behind. Rachel went to him.

"They need you," She whispered to him as they hugged. "Jack will need you, and you need him. I love you Jones, Ianto Jones,"

"I'll miss you," He whispered.

Alexis led them away from the fight and into the now deserted streets, to a large building at the end of the street. From the sign on the door it was a hospital, she pushed her way in and went in front of a large panel.

"Get on," She told them, "I can lock onto the back of the main tank, send you right there,"

John frowned as he stood on it,

"You might want to take a deep breath," Alexis said.

"WAIT!" John realised to late, as Alexis gave a sympathetic smile and pressed a single button on the keypad. It was like being plunged into an underwater tunnel. Pitch black, no air, like being compressed. Then suddenly a thud as the ground came rushing to their feet. Only Jack and John remained standing. The rest of the team fell to the hard ground. Looking around at their dark surroundings, the Water tower stood regal in front of them.

"No, we have to go back, we have to get back!" john protested.

"John," Jack tried to calm him.

"No," He growled as he frantically pressed buttons on his Vortex Manipulator. It didn't work.

"She's blocked it, John," Jack sighed.

"Jack, she going to die!" John shouted at him.

"I know, but there's nothing we can do."

"Wait, what?" Gwen asked.

"She dies on that day, she is executed. For the freedom of the Vegan Galaxies."

At that moment there was a loud noise, as if the universe was grinding against itself, a blue box started materialising.

"Doctor!" Jack smiled.

* * *

**Leave a review they make me smile...x**


	28. Chapter 28

New New York's prison, to be exact the high security death row cells, weren't exactly glamorous.

The press were gathered outside in swarms, re-enforcements had been called in today police and the army were standing guard at every opening to the building, all camera's were trained on a single part of the prison. On one single cell. The world's most renowned, infamous criminal lay battered and bleeding on the floor of her cell. No guards stood on the same row or even in the same wing as her. She was claimed to be too dangerous.

Some called her an idiot, others a genius. Some said she was magic, like the great Houdini, some called her a saint, most called her a criminal. Some called her Satan, some called her a God. She called herself a monster. And when the sun set that day, the monster would die. She was due to be executed. Hung.

"You know, I did surrender!" She shouted through the bars. "Surely I should be treated right!" She knew no one would answer.

The camera lights directed towards her began to flicker,

"What the…?" Then they went off. Rachel stood up, with a groan, her ribs seemed to have been bashed in.

There was a dreadful noise of grinding. Rachel felt the grin split across her face as the little blue box materialised in her cell.

"Doctor!" Rachel laughed as the tall man in his brown pin striped suit stepped out. His messed up hair sticking up in all directions.

"I knew you'd come for me, come on, let's get out of here. Maybe we could get my stuff first though…" Rachel started babbling, then she stopped, taking one look at the Doctor's face, his eyes filled with sorrow and sympathy.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," He said.

"Your not here to break me free, are you?" Rachel said, knowing the answer.

"No, but you already knew that," The Doctor sighed.

"I hoped, that just this once, I was wrong." She sighed, sitting down on the bench.

"Damn, I hate being right," She gave a half smile. "So how come you're here then?"

"To let you know, you did it. Vegas is already changing. The dictatorship is failing under the Rebellion."

Rachel nodded.

"And I brought some friends."

The TARDIS door opened.

"Ianto!" Rachel exclaimed, rushing to him, smothering her best friend in a hug. The rest of the team besides Jessica who had opted to stay behind, fiiled out.

"Christ," Rachel whispered being engulfed in a big hug. "You shouldn't have come," Rachel said. Stroking Ianto's face. She walked back and sat on the stone bench.

"When?" John asked, sitting next to her. Rachel looked up at the single barred window, too small for any possible escape. The sun could be seen shining brightly through it.

"Sunset," Rachel sighed. "Kind of pathetic, really. The amount of times I've escaped these prisons. And I'm here optionally. God, I went noble. We've not got long, they'll notice the cameras are down." She stood and gave Gwen the first hug.

"Thank you, for everything,"

"No problem sweetie," Gwen said, holding her tight.

Then Rachel moved to Tosh. Hugging her tight as well, she whispered something in her ear, then gave her a small ring. Giving her a wink, and moving to Owen. Gwen and Tosh walked into the TARDIS.

Rachel's voice was beginning to get shaky.

"Sorry I couldn't find your cure, mate." Rachel gave a weak smile to Owen.

"Maybe I'm better off dead,"

"You'll have to let me know," Rachel said, hugging him tight.

"Jack," Rachel whispered. He gave her a winning grin, but it didn't reach his eyes. He wrapped her in a big hug.

"There aren't words to explain how grateful I am. Captain." she gave him a feeble smile.

"No need," Jack said.

Rachel went to Ianto. She couldn't say anything, her lip quivered and she jumped into his arms.

"I should let go," She muttered. Still hugging him.

"I don't want you too," Ianto whispered back.

"Me neither,"

She stepped back. Still holding his hands. She kissed his hand.

"Bye Twinkle Toes." She managed to choke out.

"Thank you Doc, got my goodbyes."

"C'mon," Jack said, taking the team in the TARDIS. Except for john. Rachel looked at him for a second before turning her back on him.

"What? I don't get a goodbye." He growled. "I made a mistake so now I don't mean anything to you!"

"Please stop," She whispered.

"Why the hell should I?" He snarled. "everyone else gets a goodbye but me, why the hell shouldn't I care?"

She turned and crashed her lips to his. The resolve she had crumbled within milliseconds his warm lips were on his, hot wet tears leaked from her closed eyes. He wrapped his arms around her waist, she broke away from him.

"It hurts too much," She whispered. "Just trying to think the words….."

She buried her head in his chest.

"Not strong enough to say bye to you, Slick."

John smiled at the old name. "You always told me you were out of my league, you were, I was too stupid to keep you."

"I told you so," she whispered with a small chuckle. "We both just get hurt."

"We're not the most conventional couple,"

"Which is why your with Jess." Rachel said. Stepping away from John. "She's better for you, safer. She won't hurt you. Me, I'm a criminal, its my job to cause hurt, she's just a bitch, and you can shrug that off," John hugged her tight.

"Goodbye, Captain Rachel Falcon." John whispered, his voice cracking.

"I love you John." She whispered. "Always and forever."

Over her shoulder John looked at the window.

The sun was setting.

* * *

**Review Please x**


	29. Chapter 29

**Two in one day, but i've had this written for a long time now, I just want to say thanks a lot to my lovely readers, and reviewers. i appreciate it loads. i hope you've had as much an enjoyable time reading it as i have writing it. Thanks A lot.**

* * *

The tardis landed on the Plass. Everyone made their way out in silence. Tears still staining their faces.

"Do you want to come in," Jack asked the Doctor.

"Ok," He said.

Jack took the Doctor down on the invisible lift, the rest went in the normal way.

As they got into the hub, the Doctor looked around.

"Wow," He said.

"Yeah," Jack nodded, no emotion in his voice.

Myfanwy flew across, looking around, noticing the one missing. She shrieked.

Llewellyn wandered to greet Ianto he let out a sniffling sound as a hello.

"Hello Lou," Ianto muttered.

The fire lion looked around, he let out a call. Then looked up at Ianto, repeating the sound. Ianto merely patted the lion on the head and went to make coffee.

Lou kept making the sound, calling out again and again.

"What's a matter with him?" Jessica asked.

"He's looking for his mum," Jack said sadly, following Ianto. He walked past Gwen, Owen and Tosh, who were curled up on the couch. He left the Doctor to look around.

Ianto was slumped against the kitchen counter. Rachel's mug in his hands, the mug was incredibly large, considering she had half coffee half hot chocolate and a lot of whipped cream, she had a large black and white mug, with a lion on the front.

"Ianto," Jack asked, Rachel and Ianto had grown very close once she had moved in.

"What do we do now," Ianto chocked out.

"We have to carry on, keep saving the world," Jack said, going to him, hugging him tight. "It's what she'd have wanted."

John was down in the mini gym, it had been Rachel's sanctuary, her healing place. On the table were the gems that she concentrated on when doing yoga, there was a box next to them, John went to it. It was open so he looked inside.

A disk lay in a clear case. It Rachel's hand writing it read. "For after I am gone," He took the disk back upstairs.

"Guys," He called. "I found this, it was Rachel's. it says For after I am gone."

He gave the disk to Tosh. She put it in, Ianto and jack gathered around with the rest.

The screen was filled with Ianto's flat.

Then Rachel sat down, facing the Camera.

"Ok, right, I am dead or about to die, hundreds of years in the future, millions of miles away.

I knew this was going to happen since I was 12. I wasn't expecting it to be quite so soon, I've only just sorted my life out, but, as I speak you lot are running around the hub like headless chickens, it's pretty funny to be honest, none of you actually need it, I don't want any of you to come but you will. I've mysteriously disappeared to come here and sort some things out.

So I might not have had a chance before, so this is a real chance to say goodbye.

Jessica, you did effectively ruin my life, but, you are keeping John happy, and in the long shot, you're probably better for him than I am, also you're an annoyingly good mechanic, a perfect replacement. So look after them for me.

Toshiko, you are the most intelligent human I have ever had the pleasure to meet. You are lovely and absolutely fantastic, I honestly don't know how you've not gone insane surrounded by Jack and Owen and myself, so thank you, for being my rock.

Gwen, if I've not already said so, you're going to be a brilliant mum, I don't think you know so sorry for ruining the surprise. But I know you'll be brilliant, you're so loving and kind and strong, I'd have loved you for a mum, you took care of me and thank you.

Owen, I'm sorry I couldn't find the cure. I said I would and I broke my promise, sorry. But you are a brilliant doctor, dead or alive, you surrounded by people who love you, and I hope you know I do to, no matter how much of an annoying twat you can be.

This is the bit where it gets harder.

My Ianto, my little twinkle toes, my Mr. Jones." Rachel sighed.

"You are the most beautiful and fantastic person on the planet. Maybe the whole universe, you took me in and put me back together, something that all the kings horses and all the kings men, couldn't. for that I am eternally grateful. At least your flat will be cleaner now, you always said I made it a mess."

Rachel looked around the flat. "As always you were right, you **do** make the best coffee in the universe that is fact, you beat star bucks ass anytime. Thank you for everything Ianto, really.

Captain Harkness. Thank you for giving me a chance to prove I wasn't just a criminal, thanks for making me a hero, and thanks for letting me in your world. You're not as cold as you think, you **need **Ianto, and he needs you, you best look after my family for me jack, else I'll come and haunt you.

Doctor, I know you'll be there, that was part of the deal, so thanks for getting them home."

Rachel looked desperately at the clock.

"John," She sighed. "I want to hate you with all my heart, I want to tell you that you are a bastard and I wish I had never met you, but, you can tell when I'm lying so there's really no point. It hurts trying to say goodbye to you, I've had to do it more than once but this is rather final. So, I love you with all my heart, I have never stopped loving you and I never will. Captain John Hart, you were meant to be my Knight in shining armour, and you were, but I wasn't you're princess, I hope you're happy in your new life and I want to let you know, all of you, this isn't your fault, none of yours, fate is a bitch, and only the fantastic heroes die at the end.

Just a last minute note," She said looking up at the clock. "I've left you all a present, something to keep me in your hearts, but…I'm not going to tell you what or where it is, think hard enough. And you'll find the clues yourself. I love you all and I hope you live a long and happy life." the screen went back to its original blue screensaver.

Tears were pouring again.

* * *

Toshiko was playing solitaire, the rift seemed to be grieving as well, nothing big or exciting had come through, even the weevils were quiet, Lou had long stopped calling for his mum.

The atmosphere in the hub was solemn and sad. No longer did music reign across the speakers, or the team spontaneously burst into dancing because Rachel had blasted ABC by Jackson 5 across Cardiff. Jack was no longer constantly calling for her ridiculous pranks to be stopped. Owen had no one his match to bicker and torment the team with. Rachel had had more of an effect on them than they had realised, even when Rachel had been so low the atmosphere was a happy one. She had been like the sun, keeping everyone, even when she wasn't herself, happy.

As Tosh placed the last card on the pile a map appeared on screen, a map of the hub, a blue light blinking. Tosh looked at the map. The light was blinking at the garage.

She stood and went to the garage, no one noticed, they were to wrapped up in their own misery.

In the garage, Tosh looked around, on the lump of metal Rachel was supposed to have been trying to open was a blue light flashing.

Tosh went to it, it was a button. A note on top saying.

Toshiko Sato. Press the button for your present.

She pressed it. The top of the mass of metal opened, inside was a book. Tosh opened the book. A piece of paper fell out.

You didn't think it would be that easy did you? I wrote this in code, only me and the people who raised me know the code, try and crack it and my secrets are yours but I pray, you tell no one, these are for your eyes only. I know how you like a challenge, lots of love. Captain Rachel Falcon.

* * *

Owen was sat in the medical bay, he didn't want to speak to anyone. So he sat on his own.

"_think hard enough. And you'll find the clues yourself,_" Rachel's words echoed in his head. He looked around the room. In the fridge he could see different things from different aliens.

In the very back he could see the purple pulsating thing from Mega Croc's stomach, from so long ago.

"_Touch it, I dare you to touch it,_" Owen remembered Rachel's words.

He took it out of the fridge, wearing gloves. Placing it on the table.

He took of a glove, and poked the ball.

It blew up. Purple tar flying everywhere, where the ball had been in one piece was a piece of paper, covered in the purple substance.

Everyone had heard Owen's cussing and the popping noise of the ball exploding, and had come to have a look.

"What does the paper say." Jack asked.

Owen picked it up and brushed off the tar.

"This is not your present, the thing is the bladder of the mega croc. I just wanted you to get covered in crocodile poop. Ha!" Owen read it out.

There was a smattering of laughter from the team, a rare occasion, of course Rachel would leave a prank.

Owen went downstairs for a shower. On top of his locker was a note.

Doctor Owen Harper.

He opened his locker. And his jaw dropped. Inside was a sculpture, of a Falcon, mid-flight. It was sculpted out of a diamond.

Sorry for the prank Owen, here is your present, a Falcon from a Falcon. And if you sell it, you'll get about three million pounds. Lots of love, Captain Rachel Falcon.

* * *

Gwen was sat at home with Rhys, Rachel had been right, Gwen was pregnant. This did provide some complications with work and money. There was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Rhys wondered aloud.

Gwen stood and walked to the door. A delivery boy simply handed over a box, then turned and left.

"What is it?" Rhys asked.

"It's a box." Gwen said.

"I can see that."

Gwen sat down with the box and opened it. Inside was a SatNav, a key and an envelope.

Gwen picked out the envelope as Rhys picked up the key.

On the envelope it read.

Williams family.

Gwen opened it, inside was a letter.

To Gwen, and Rhys and Family to be.

I found out a while back that my families will had left me a house and a generous sum of money, with some tweaking of records and a bit of hacking I learnt that it is left abandoned, so it has been my project to clean it up. There's actually not much I can do with it now, and I was never going to live in it in the first place so I did it up for you, it was going to be a Christmas present but I didn't quite make it that far. The address is on the sat nav so just turn it on, and follow the directions. I hope you enjoy.

Captain Rachel Falcon.

Gwen turned on the SatNav.

They followed it to a little way into the country, not to far from town.

"Oh my God," Rhys whispered.

They followed the lane to a country cottage, two floors up, fully restored, the garden was sheltered by trees and a neat lawn.

Inside the house was beautiful and brand new. Upstairs there was a Master bedroom, with an en-suite a gorgeous tiled bathroom and a smaller child's room. Painted a neutral sky blue.

* * *

John was at his apartment.

_It's all your fault, this is your fault, she's dead and to her she thought that she was just something to pass the time. You disgusting excuse of a man, she loved you with all her heart and you destroyed her._

His head was pounding.

There was a note on the bed.

Captain John Hart.

I didn't know what to get you, I just want to say, that even after everything I love you. It's quite annoying, you stole my heart and never gave it back, but you can keep it. It's yours and it always has been, my charming Captain. I'll see you in hell.

* * *

Jack was in his office, he hadn't come out of it much since they had come back. Nor had Ianto, he mainly stalked around the hub.

Jack was doing paperwork, rare, but he either did that or get overwhelmed by his misery, another member gone. He opened his draw to file something away.

A note there caught him by surprise.

Only now is when you do paperwork, typical. Go where I would, and find your surprise.

It read.

Jack thought hard.

Then he wandered down to the small gym. No one had been here since…

Jack sighed, looking around the cold room, the usual atmosphere that Rachel seemed to bleed was gone. On the treadmill was an envelope.

Jack, I want to thank you for everything, you made me realise that I could be so much more than what I was branded as. You gave me meaning and reason, and it was best thing of all. If there is anything I have learned in my surprisingly short stay in Cardiff, and all I have been through, its that some things are worth holding onto, and some, if you loose the opportunity, never come back. So here's the gift, open the box over by the wall, and do me a favour, hold onto the most important thing you have. He's the only thing you've got when it all comes down to it.

Jack went to the wall, a delicate blue velvet box lay in the corner. Jack picked it up, opening it, a delicate ring lay among the cushions. A note was next to the box. It was addressed to Ianto.

* * *

"Hey," Jack greeted Ianto.

"Hi," He said quietly.

"I found this," Jack said, giving him the note.

Just say yes. Lots of Love, Rachel. xxxx

Ianto looked up, past the note, Jack was down on one knee, a sparkling ring in his hand.


	30. Chapter 30

**Just a note there is now a sequel, but it's going to be split into two stories, the first which is up now, is called Wonderland, the second half will be up at some point in the near future, I'll keep you updated.**


End file.
